Total Drama Mega Man
by PhenomsServant
Summary: The evil Dr. Chris "Wily" McClean has created an evil robot army out of a group captured teens with plans for world conquest. It's all up to a certain blond intern to stop his evil plans. Suck at summaries. My fanfic debut. Plz go easy on me.
1. Introduction

Ok well I have been here on for over a year now. Made a few friends, made an enemy in Psychid (hopefully he wont read this), and reviewed a bunch of other crap and now I've decided to finally take a stab at writing my own fanfic. My fic will be a combination of Total Drama, of course, and the greatest third party video game series of all time as well as clear evidence that better graphics doesn't equal a better game, Mega Man. This fanfic was originally written by DeathVelvien however, due to a lack of inspiration and him being busy with his other fics this one was in a comatose state for 6 months (even then he only wrote two chapters). Since I hated to see a story that had such amazing potential die I decided to write the story myself while he beta reads.

Obviously, I'm no J.K. Rowling or Bryan Lee O' Malley so don't expect any masterpieces but hopefully I will be able get somewhere with this. Oh and I have some great news too (no I didn't save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico) Velvien was able to get permission from KoboldNecromancer himself to allow him to use his OC's for his story so they'll be making there first appearance in a fanfic outside of TDBG (except for Jasmine since she technically isn't one of his OC's and to be honest I find her annoying as hell.) Oh and here's the kicker the lead role will be played by none other than everybody's favorite blond clipboard carrying intern Billy. That's right people at long last Billy will get a chance to shine. Just one last note for this story I will be sticking to the original canon couples. Being a GxT fan I know what it's like to see a pairing have great potential only to discover it was just a tease. So if two characters are paired together or are hinted to end up being paired together, then odds are they are going to remain together. And as you can probably guess I will have Gwen with Trent and Duncan with Courtney. So if you're a fan of DunGwen than either don't read, deal with it or, to paraphrase the words of former vice president Dick Cheney, go fudge yourself(again his words not mine). Ok enough of the notes here's the list of who's playing who as well as what game they were featured in.

* * *

><p>Billy the intern - Mega Man (Uhh all of them duh)<p>

Chris - Dr. Wily (also all of them)

Chef Hatchet - Dr. Light (again all of them)

Groucho the Duck - Rush (MM3-10)

Alfred - Gyro Man (MM5)

Alejandro - Fire Man (MM1)

Anita - Bomb Woman (MM1)

Arthur - Slash Man (MM7)

Belinda - Crystal Woman (MM5)

Beth - Wood Woman (MM2)

Blaineley - Ice Woman (MM1)

Bridgette - Wave Woman (MM5)

Bruno the Bear (Yes he's here too) - Toad Thing (MM4)

Carol - Tornado Woman (MM9)

Clive - Dark Man (MM5)

Cody - Metal Man (MM2)

Colin - Napalm Man (MM5)

Courtney - Air Woman (MM2)

Crystal - Charm Woman (Based on Roll who also has been in all MM games)

Daisy - Spring Woman (MM7)

DJ - Guts Man (MM1)

Duncan - Needle Man (MM3)

Eva - Hard Woman (MM3)

Ezekiel - Search Man (MM8)

Geoff - Quick Man (MM2)

Gwen - Shade Woman (MM7)

Hannah - Solar Woman (MM10)

Harold - Shadow Man (MM3)

Heather - Snake Woman (MM3)

Howard - Magnet Man (MM3)

Izzy - Crash Woman (MM2)

Joel - Junk Man (MM7)

Justin - Flash Man (MM2)

Katie and Sadie - Gemini (MM3)

Leshawna - Ring Woman (MM4)

Lindsay - Cut Woman (MM1)

Mandy - Skull Woman (MM4)

Noah - Bright Man (MM4)

Owen - Gravity Man (MM5)

Rodney - Top Man (MM3)

Sakaki - Plant Woman (MM6)

Sandra - Bubble Woman (MM2)

Sebastian - Pharaoh Man (MM4)

Sierra - Cloud Woman (MM7)

Trent - Elec Man (MM1)

Tyler - Strike Man (MM10)

Valerie - Jewel Woman (MM9)

Xander - Nitro Man (MM10)

Yoshi - Yamato Man (MM6)

Zachary - Blade Man (MM10)

* * *

><p>If you have any question as to the reasoning behind someone's role. Please ask and hopefully I'll be able to answer it. Although of course since the roles weren't decided by me for the most part I may not have an answer for some of them. (Seriously I still don't get why Velvein decided to make a bear into a robot version of a toad)<p> 


	2. Hope Rides Alone

**Well here goes nothing. First things first though. I dont own anything, the story idea is owned by DeathVelvien. The Total Drama cast is owned by FreshTV. TheKobold Necromancer owns his Oc's. And the Mega Man characters are owned by Capcom. The only thing I own is the laptop that's typing this thing.**

* * *

><p><em>In this year, 20XX, all fear the name of Dr. Chris "Wily" Maclean. The tyrant and his robotic army had swept through the streets of Megalopolis a year ago, conquering it within days. Rebellions were quelled, dissenters silenced and the nation's new ruler brought forth a time of terrifying peace. No one dares challenge him, but fear and paranoia grow every day, as rumors of deadly experiments reach the streets. Rumors that the evil doctor is taking adolescents hostage for reasons unknown. Rumors that Wily intends to end end life as is known. It seems that all that remains is to wait...and hope. With any luck, someone will gain the courage to fight back and dethrone Wily.<em>

Chef Hatchet snorted, having heard the recording dozens of times before. Nearly every day, as he passed by beggars and muggers, the radio blared the same bit of propaganda. He was shocked that Chris...no, _Wily_ hadn't shut down the broadcast. Only the nickname suited that monster now; a cunning, ruthless megalomaniac who had stabbed his own partner's back to attain authority. And what had he down with that power? Starved the inhabitants of the city while he lived in luxury, shut down all security forces and left Megalopolis to rot. The run-down alleyway Chef walked down was, just a year ago, a bustling marketplace. Now, the ten or so inhabitants may as well have been zombies.

Opening a rusted metal door, he headed down well-concealed stairs into a former military bunker. There, surrounded by three men, was a metal slab. On it rested what looked like a thirteen-year-old boy, the circular hole in his chest the only indicator of its robotic nature. He was coated in red and white armor with a black visor covering his eyes. One man, short with shaggy brown hair, looked up. "Hey, took you awhile. Got it?"

"Yeah, 'course I do, Phil." He dug into a pocket and revealed a glowing green orb. "Amazin' what you can get in the underground."

Phil nodded. "Vendor must've stolen the power core straight from one of Wily's abominations. Impressive."

"Do I look like I care where it's from? As long as we've got it..." Chef threw off his jacket and marched up to the table. "Listen. You, big guy, grab the switch and wait for my signal. Billy, power up the surveillance room. Wily falls tonight, got it?"

As a blonde-haired worker hurried out of the room, the last assistant, gargantuan and dark-skinned, nodded. "Ready. I can't believe how much you've changed in two years, Chef."

Chef sighed and embedded the ball into the hole in the robot's chest. "Two years ago, me and Ch...Wily were weapons makers. I'm doin' the same thing now, just for a different reason. Pull that switch."

After the switch swung down, electricity arced across the bed, centering on the green orb. The boy's eyes opened as the lightning dissipated and he sat up. "Unit 000 is operational. Please bestow designation, Dr. Hatchet."

Chef rubbed his chin. "Hmm...you're the first of your kind, so I'll call you Proto Man. Now, recite the laws. Gotta make sure you ain't gonna gonna replace Chris as dictator of the world or nothin'."

Proto Man nodded. "Such ideas have not been conceived within my circuits. I may not injure or, through inaction, cause harm to a human being. I must obey any order from a human being, unless it conflicts with the first law. I must protect my own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law."

With a questioning look on his face, Chef reached over and tapped Phil on the shoulder. "He got 'em right, right? I mean, I don't remember the one about protecting his existence or whatever."

"You programmed him." Stretching, Phil rose and headed after Billy. "You tell me if he's fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just paranoid 'bout robots after Wily's rampage. They sure didn't care for that first law." Chef sighed as his last assistant left before turning to Proto Man once again. "Okay, look. Your mission is simple, but very dangerous. You must infiltrate the lair of Chris Maclean, also known as 'Dr. Wily'. I placed the coordinates into your data bank, so you should know where it is. To do this, you will have to fight your way past an army of robots; robots who, by the way, decimated humanities best weapons. Once inside, you will hunt down Dr. Wily and capture him. Bring him to me and we'll decide where to go from there. Are we clear?"

"Orders received. Initiating mission."

After saluting the robot, Chef headed towards the watch room, thinking about the inhabitants of the dire city. For a whole year, they had wallowed in despair, no one daring to raise their voice against the tyrant. Today, their suffering would end as their hope rode alone into the gates of darkness. And no robot could stand in his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dude. How're you feeling?"<p>

Groaning, Trent opened his eyes and rubbed them. The light yellow gloves on his hands felt smooth against his face and his gray bodysuit was as vapor. He blinked at the man standing over him. "Fine, I...Chris, where am I?"

"My lab. You agreed to this, dude." In his groggy state, the teenager couldn't think of experiments he'd agreed to play the guinea pig for. "I did? I...don't remember..."

Chris sighed, rubbing a temple. "Okay, look dude. I developed some new technology and offered it to you. You accepted. See that button on your wrist?"

Trent glanced at the round object protruding from his jumpsuit. "Yeah."

"Press it."

Shrugging, he did. An amorphous ball of white light engulfed him. The energy spread, flowing into shape around his chest, head, arms and legs. A pair of black and yellow boots stretched up to his knees, each as thick around as his torso. Black metal gloves, adorned with lightning motifs. A triangular chest plate, reaching around his back with the shoulders sticking out far further than was necessary. A helmet with a mask shaped like twin lightning bolts. And at his side, a guitar with a v-shaped body and jagged head. Chris jumped and punched the air, cackling. "Yes! After a year of working on this, I did it! I placed all the power of a combat robot into a man! I am such a genius! No one could ever rival my smartness!"

His laughter died down and he beamed at Trent. "Congratulations, dude, you are now...Elec Man! Master of electricity! Your armor will protect you from all fatal wounds as long as it's intact and you should be able to generate lightning. Somehow. Just screw around and you'll probably figure it out."

"And this is needed...why?" Both men turned to the door as a teal-haired girl entered. "You have a robot army, and you still see some arbitrary need to endanger Trent?"

Trent wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, come on, babe. I did agree to this. And I'm sure Chris has his reasons."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Looking away, Chris turned his back to them, a pantomime of worry. "My former partner, Chef. He's seen what I can do with a robot army and knows that the only way to stop them is with more robots. I also know that he fears what unregulated robots may do, so he'll program in a few laws to stop them from, like, killing humans and that kind of stuff."

Gwen nodded. "The Asimov laws. Which, coincidentally, you neglected to program into _your_ army."

"Is that what they're called? I didn't pay much attention to that kind of crap when I was learning, and they're not exactly needed in an army, so..."

"So when your army turns on you, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself."

"Why would anything turn on this handsome face?" To his surprise, his display of said face was met with a guitar head pointed right at it. Trent growled, "You know what? I don't like where this is going. Everyone here was taken from their homes by your robots, and now you expect us to become your soldiers? Tell me why I shouldn't fry you where you stand."

Chris didn't appear worried in the slightest. "Oh, hey, you're actually trying this! I _knew _I was smart in crafting this!" He pulled out a black cylinder with a single red button on it. "Hey, Gwen. Wanna bet that I can press the button on my kill-switch before Elecky here figures out how to 'fry' me?"

Though he kept his instrument raised, Trent sighed and looked down. "And what happens when that kill-switch is pressed?"

"Kill you...and destroy my own invention. I can always build another one; you, however, only live once. Still gonna play tough?"

The guitar lowered. "No...I'll do what you say...Dr. Wily."

Chris's amused smile was consumed by a scowl. "Don't. Call. Me. _Wily_. Only my enemies use that name. Got it?."

"...yes, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good!" Chris's cheery disposition returned and he opened his mouth, presumably to continue explaining the necessity of converting Trent into a weapon, but the door slid open again and a stocky teen with a green mohawk stuck his head in. "Hey, Chris, we've got a problem. Some red robot is kinda destroying your army. Might want to look into it."

Chris watched Duncan vanish before smirking at Trent. "So...ready for a field test?"

* * *

><p>The green machines crashed to the earth, helicopter blades cutting into the highway. Proto Man surveyed the wreckage of the twin Bladers before turning to the onlookers. "You are unharmed?"<p>

A child, no older than seven, flinched and ran back into his mother's arms. The woman led him back into an alley, eying her savior in terror. Content that all humans were safe, he continued towards the series of towers in which Wily resided. Robotic patrols waylaid him, but no single model of warbot, from the flying Blader to the humanoid Sniper Joe, could stand before a truly cognizant robot. At last, he reached the bridge to Wily's island fortress. Three beeps signaled an oncoming message from his creator. Chef's voice barked, "Alright, good job. Now bust on in there and take down that crazy!"

"Understood." His metallic footsteps splashed water of rains past on the empty highway. No robot confronted him. No turrets rose to fire. No sections of the road collapsed from beneath his feet. Had Proto Man been human, suspicion may have began to cloud his judgment once half the bridge had been traversed with no attempts to stop him. But robots did not feel the hesitating grip of paranoia, and he maintained his pace until a figure appeared at the end of the bridge. Yellow and black, clutching an electric guitar in one hand. Proto Man rested a hand on his arm cannon, analyzing the opposing robot. "Enemy spotted. Unknown model. Scanning for weaknesses."

Chef's voice cut in once more. "Just one? Man, has Chris's ego really gotten that large? Phil, switch the view. Let's see what Proto does."

Proto Man raised his cannon and fired, just missing his target's head. Trent gripped his guitar tighter. "Hey, what gives? No greeting?"

Three more shots followed, one grazing Trent's shoulder. "Banter with an enemy is an unnecessary distraction."

"Not the social type, huh?" Trent struck the strings of his guitar and a blast of electricity erupted, a beam that lanced towards the red robot. Proto Man produced a shield from his back, which absorbed the beam. His counter-attack was dodges. "Personalities are unnecessary programming that could present fatal flaws. I have no need of one."

The shield took another blast of electricity, melting a bit in the heat. Trent ducked beneath another volley and charged. "My personality wasn't programmed, buddy."

"Impossible. All aspects of a robot is prog **A ROBOT MUST NOT HARM A HUMAN BEING**."

Lightning ripped into Proto Man in his moment of sudden confusion, blasting away the shield. Chef's voice didn't help. "Hey, Proto! What's happenin'? Shoot him!"

"**A ROBOT MUST NOT HARM A HUMAN BEING**."

"That's...that can't be a human! Destroy it already! Second law!"

"**A ROBOT'S ORDERS CANNOT CONFLICT WITH THE FIRST LAW. A ROBOT MUST NOT HARM A**-"

"Stop reciting that blasted first law! Get around him somehow! Override the third law! And the first while you're at it!"

No response came this time; Proto Man had locked up at the conflict of the three primary bases of his programming. He sank to his knees as another blast struck. Trent lowered his weapon and pressed a button on his helmet and whispered, "Hey, Chris? I don't think this guy's a threat; the laws are preventing him from attacking me, Or...doing anything, really. Do I have "

From somewhere in his fortress, Chris smirked and pulled Gwen right next to him. "It's just a robot. It has no feelings. What happens if you let it go and Chef removes the laws? You don't want it to kill Gwen, do you?"

"...that's low, Chris. But fine." Stepping up to the catatonic robot, he muttered, "Sorry, guy."

He strummed up and down, producing a constant field of electricity around him. Proto Man showed no physical signs of pain, even as his armor charred, blackened and broke away. From his bunker, Chef had seen enough. "Damn it all, retreat! Get out of there before he kills you!"

"Acknowledged," Proto Man replied, voice veiled in static. He turned and stumbled, legs half melted from the heat. Trent stopped his barrage and watched him leave. "...No way he's gonna make it back. I guess..."

"You idiot, go after him!" Trent jumped at Chris's ire. "You can't risk it! If you don't kill him...well, we'll get to see the kill-switch in action."

Trent turned to glare back at the control tower, even though he knew Chris would hear him just fine. "Seriously? You'd do it over _this_? You said that..."

"Trent, he has the kill-switch in his hand!" Judging by her voice, it sounded like Gwen was on the verge of tears. "Please, just do it!"

Feeling as though he'd taken a cannonball to the gut, Trent nodded. "I...I guess. I don't like it one bit, but..."

He advanced quickly on the limping robot. Proto Man never even looked back as Trent raised his guitar and strummed. The lightning beam tore through the robot's power core and lifted his body into the air, hurling the helpless robot over the edge. Megalopolis's symbol of hope disappeared beneath the torrential flood.

* * *

><p>"He <em>knew<em>." Chef slammed down a fist, destroying a keyboard. He rose and stormed out of the room. "We ain't got much time! If I know that nutcase, we'll have an electric psychopath blastin' in here in a minute! We're leavin'!"

As he marched away, his crew exchanged questioning looks. Billy raced after him and clutched his shoulder. "Wait, where would we go?"

"Outta Megalopolis entirely. We gotta find somewhere safe for our next project."

"Next project? Can't you just rebuild Proto without the first law?"

Chef stopped dead in his tracks and turned to glower at the blond-haired assistant. "_Never_ suggest leaving out that law. Robots can override the other two in certain situations; _that_ one's the only thing that could completely stop 'em from killing us all. It's too risky; we'll just have to fight fire with fire here."

Phil frowned. "So, robots are out...gonna try to create something like that thing that destroyed Proto Man, then?"

"Sorta. Got a few...ideas, but it will be the same basic thing."

"But who will man it?"

"I don't know."

There was a moment of silence and after much thought Billy stepped forward. "I'll do it"

"Are you sure?"

"If we don't do something all of Canada and perhaps the world is in danger. Your needed at the lab, we don't even know the black guy's name and Phil is to stoned."

"Hey no I'm not!" Phil objected. "Wait yes I am. Heh! Heh! Who are you again?"

"Anyway I'm the best candidate for the job."

Chef thought for a moment.

"Your right. Ok we need to get outta here and get to work fast! Let's move before that overgrown spark plug gets here!"

* * *

><p>Trent laid down, drenched in sweat, every variety of negative emotion running through him. He'd removed his armor, taking the guitar along with it. A shame; he could really stand to relieve his stress through his music. But as it stood, he never wanted to see the Elec Man armor again. A hopeless desire, of course; no way Chris would allow such a weapon to go unused. No sooner had that thought gone through his head than Chris entered, smiling. "Well, emotional crap aside, I'd say that you're a success, Elecky. Congratulations!"<p>

Sighing, Trent turned away. "Dude, that robot was...totally helpless. I shouldn't have killed him."

Chris chortled. "_Him_? Get a grip dude, it was a robot! They have no feelings, no emotions...they're just means to an end."

"Like me. Like what the others will be, right?"

"Maybe." Chris smirked at the three standing behind him. Gwen, Duncan and Heather looked less than amused. Only the punk dared to speak. "No way, man, I'm not gonna become your little toy. I'm outta here."

As Duncan left, Heather huffed. "Me neither. I've got better things to do than hang around this emo loser. Later."

She followed the punk out and Chris chuckled to himself. "Oh, that's great. They think they have a choice! Isn't that funny, Gwen?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally hilarious. Listen, can you get to the point? I'd really like to talk to Trent."

"You can talk to-"

"_Alone_."

Her exclamation didn't dampen Chris's spirits in the slightest. Quite the contrary, in fact. "Oh, I see. Well, I'll wrap this up quickly and then you two can...'talk'."

"...I'd hit you for that if you weren't a button press away from killing Trent."

"Well, anyways," Chris said, shoving Gwen away, "Great job and all, but you might wanna cut down on those 'emotion' things; the more robot-like you act in battle, the better. I'm just using you because...well, I know it pisses Chef off. And it's amusing. Well, I heard about some eight-year-old prodigy in the northern sectors, so I'm gonna send a few robots for a house call. Could use some more youth and intelligence in my ranks. Laters."

Once he was gone, Gwen spat. "What a god damn monster. Just listening to him talk about that poor kid makes me wanna hurl."

Trent nodded, feeling an urge to become Elec Man again, to follow the robots and destroy them, to save whoever it was Chris had set his sights on. But no, such actions were out of question as long as the kill-switch existed. "This just sucks. I want to help that kid so bad, but..."

He stopped as a soft hand caressed his cheek. "You'll be fine, Trent. If we can just get that kill-switch, Chris won't have a leg to stand on."

"...How are you gonna get that? It's not like Wily would just leave it out in the open."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be hard...but we'll get it eventually. It sucks about the kid, but we can't do anything about that. Except keep the jerk Duncan from influencing him. Trust me. We'll get out of this all right."

* * *

><p>Three years passed, and the regime of Dr. Wily utterly ruined Megalopolis. Starving citizens fled the great city in droves until it was a ghost town, barren except for its ruler's various pet projects. Without opposition, Wily set his eyes on the outside world, knowing that no army could stand up to him. Forty-six youths in total had been taken before the mass exodus, all converted into human weapons. "Robot Masters", as Wily called them, even if it didn't make total sense. The only hope for the world's populace, although none knew it, lay on a cot in laboratory in Muskoka, Ontario.<p>

Fumes were expelled as metal casket opened. A blue hand protruded from the container. Billy rose from the cramped quarters and stretched. He glanced at the three men watching. "Feels fine. Gonna run a test or two. You'd better move."

They nodded in silence and left the room, sealing it entirely. Billy then looked down at his arm. "Well, let's see what three years of this science crap's done."

He concentrated and the arm shape-shifted into a cannon. Smirking, he pressed a button on it, producing a bolt of plasma that scorched the wall. Satisfied, he returned the hand to normal and looked at the back side of his other arm. A display, black with a yellow bar, read, "energy: 100%". He looked up and called, "Alright, I'm done. Ain't much to test with just an arm cannon."

"Alright anyway on to business" Dr. Hatchet paced back and forth "So our recon has discovered that the most vulnerable entry point into Metropolis is through the sewers. Guessin' Wily didn't wanna get his hair wet."

"Are any of the Robot Masters patrolling it?"

"One, but it's the weakest of all them. Some bear that we assume Wily used to as a test subject."

"You want me to fight a cyborg bear!"

"Quit your wining, maggot! You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to do this! With what your gonna fight a bear should be the least of your worries!"

Billy sighed. "I guess your right."

Phil looked up from his monitor. "Any idea if his variable weapons system works?"

"Course not. Won't know 'til he takes down a master."

"Right, sorry. After you find a way in, contact us. You better get going n Billy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." As he headed for the door, he added, "Oh, and rather not have Wily know who I am for as long as possible. For this mission...I'm Mega Man."


	3. ManBearPierrrToad

"My lord, it reeks down here! Why the hell did I agree to do this again?" Billy crept through the sewers, wrinkling his nose. Even if he was half-robot now, he retained his sens of smell. And needless to say, it smelled like ass. As Chef had suspected, there weren't many of Chris's machines inside other than a few robotic rats. However, strong currents of water made it difficult to navigate.

"What did I tell you about complaining?" Chef yelled into his headset.

"Hey, you're not the one wading through sewage here! This is worse than that time you had me clean the bathroom the night after you attempted to eat that six-pound burrito at El Jalapeño!"

"First of all, I succeeded and got a free t-shirt for that. Secondly, the sooner you find the exit, the sooner you can escape the smell so stop yappin' and get movin'!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Hardass."

"_I heard that_!"

After a couple of hours of fending of giant mechanical snails and dry heaving Billy finally saw a light signaling an exit. "Finally!"

He rushed towards the exit when the sound of a growl stop him in his tracks. "Huh? What was that?"

He received his answer as a bear leapt down from above in an attempt to flatten him. A bear in armor that resembled a frog growled at him. A speaker mounted on the bear's chest blared. "Intruder detected! Must destroy!"

Billy blinked. "It can talk?"

"I am Bruno. Also known as Toad Thing I have been sent here by my master Chris McClean to _squirrel_!" The bear lunged at the scurrying rodent before seeming to realize he had more important tasks at hand. "To prevent any intruders from entering the city."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Why would Wily design a bear into a robot toad?"

"Answer unknown. All I know is that my master will reward me with fish if I kill any intruders. I enjoy fish. So I must kill you."

With a roar, Bruno lunged ahead to tear Billy apart with his claws. Billy jumped out of the way at the last second, firing a series of shots in retaliation. Angry, Bruno launched into the air, trying to land atop Billy again. The intern stepped out of the way and peppered the bear with plasma again. _This bear isn't to smart. He's just trying to jump on me. As long as I move out of the way and shoot after he lands. I should be fine. _Huffing, Toad Thing raised his claws. "Activating Rain Flush".

A giant gray cloud formed overhead, dispensing rain. Billy took one look at it and chuckled. "Do you really thing after walking through all that sewer water, I'd be worried about..._gah_! The hell...?"

The rain ate away at his armor, burning through his energy supply at a rapid rate. _Acid rain. Great_. _I gotta do something fast..._

Looking up, he noticed that Toad Thing's attack chewed away at the pipes above the Robot Master's head. Acting fast, Billy aimed up and fired at the pipes. It took only a couple of shots bring them down. Toad Thing managed to look up just before the falling rubble buried him. The rain dissipated afterward, and Billy examined the mountain of pipes. The collapse had killed Bruno. Heart heavy, he inclined his head at the cyborg bear. "Sorry Bruno. I know you were just an innocent animal turned into one of Wily's test subject. Huh? What's this?"

Part of Toad Thing's armor had broken off on the ground next to it. After Billy picked it up, his arm cannon glowed as his Energy bar filled up and a second lime green bar appeared next to it. The words 'Rain Flush: equipped' appeared on his screen. "Well, this should help me out a bit. Just hope it works."

His headset crackled to life and Chef said, "Ya there, Billy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Guess I lost contact with you."

"What happened?"

"I ran into Wily's little Robot Master experiment. Don't worry, he's done."

"Well get moving, before he catches wind of it."

"Right."

Billy ran towards the exit of the sewer and into the entrance of Megalopolis. Little did he know that not only did Wily already catch wind, he saw the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Chris glared at the display screen. "Chef. Hatchet. Copying my ideas now. Wonderful. Well, guess I gotta deal with this."<p>

He grabbed an intercom. "Attention, all Robot Masters. Please report to the meeting room. We…have a bit of an intruder problem."

* * *

><p>The meeting room was noisy; that was to be expected with more than forty teenagers packed into one place. Gossip and conversation flew, although most of it was dismal in nature. This group had known naught but tyranny for years, conscripted as they were into Dr. Wily's army. Very few seemed in good spirits despite it all…or in one case, <em>because<em> of his violent life. Standing higher than most everyone, the spiky-haired teenager cackled. "Oh, this is gonna be great! I can't wait to blow up this intruder! Just hope he tags the pipsqueak first."

Colin turned a callous glare to the youngest boy in the room. Next to him, shoulders wrapped by Geoff's arm, Bridgette glared at Colin. "If you use this as an excuse to hurt Rodney…"

"Heh. What are you gonna do about it? You shoot water; I got _napalm_. I think we know who wins that."

Silence fell as Chris arrived and smiled at them. "Welcome to the greatest offer you'll ever get from me!"

Glares of hatred gave way to looks of confusion. A hand rose in the back of the room. Noah, his book put away for once, said, "Um, last time I checked, this was supposed to be about an intruder, not one of your scams."

"Hey, now, let me finish. I am offering the greatest gift I can; _freedom_. Yes, that's right, kiddies. If you can just complete a simple little task, one of you will be free from me forever. All you have to do…is kill _this_ man."

A picture of Billy was projected behind him. Carol blushed at the sight. _Ooh, he's cute... _Chris went on. "This robot was caught on tape sneaking into the city through the sewers and killed Toad Thing in the process."

Tears stung Bridgette's eyes. "Bruno is dead?"

As Bruno was a bear, most of the other Robot Masters didn't socialize with him. However, Bridgette had befriended him, acting as a mother. She had formed a very close bond to it and learning of his demise felt like a punch in the stomach.

"Yes, he is, Wave Woman. And please hold all remaining questions until the end of the presentation. Anyways, like you guys, it looks like he's actually a human given the powers of a battle robot. I am certain he was built by my former pal Chef Hatchet; guessing he's only sending him after me because he's jealous of my amazing intellect. You remember the robot that Elec Man destroyed a few years ago? That was also built by him. I know Chef very well. Fought in some wars, been taught by the same man who taught me about robotics…heck, he was even my partner for a time. Chef has about as much of a heart as I do and if he created this guy, no doubt he's the same. So, any questions?"

Clive sighed and raised his hand.

"For the last time Dark Man, I am not going to activate your kill-switch!" Chris rubbed his forehead. "Geez, why the hell did those scraps of metal have to grab an emo kid! You know it's not really fun to force you to fight when you actually want to die. Now are there any real questions?"

Colin raised his hand, his psychotic grin putting everyone around him on edge. "So, this is a bit of a competition? Does that mean I can-"

"You may not kill any other Robot Masters, on penalty of kill-switch. Well, that's really about all. Oh, and Air Woman, make sure to relay all of that to Needle Man; darn punk skipped out again."

Courtney nodded, questioning whether or not she should tell Duncan at all. She decided she may as well before turning her mind to scheming. She was not the only one; several others began plotting the moment they rose. A political-minded girl in pink, a handsome Latino, a raven-hair with a history of manipulation, a lazy bookworm and a blond clairvoyant…machinations formed in all of their minds, some for power, some for the good of the city, but all headed in the same direction: coup d'état.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright were moving towards the uncharted territory for those who have been reading this when Velvien's fic. Chapter 3 will be up hopefully soon.<strong>


	4. The Battle Begins

**Sorry it took so long, Velvein was being a lazy ass. Jk he's working hard and I appreciate him helping me out. Anyway, after 3 weeks(or 7 months depending on whether you were following it back when he wrote it)here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Courtney searched the halls to find Duncan and tell him what Chris had said. She was glad that she finally had a chance to end this life as pawn. Needless to say the life she had now was far from the one she wanted. Before the robot invasion, she had been studying to become a lawyer, earning a perfect 4.0 GPA and training as a C.I.T. However one night as she studied at the library, Chris's robot army attack and, much to her misfortune, she was captured. Afterward, Chris rebuilt her into the Robot Master, Air Woman. Most of the other teens found it a fitting role for her. She did, after all, tend to blow a lot of hot air even when not in her Robot Master form.<p>

However, her luck was about to change. She had a chance to get back the life she had. All she had to do was defeat the blue robot intruder and she would no longer have to be Air Woman and go back to being Courtney. But first she had to deal with a certain delinquent. Knowing him, he was probably in the shooting range blasting the crap out of some robots.

Courtney really didn't like to stick around Duncan. As a matter of fact she hated him second only to Wily himself (or so she claimed). There were a lot of times he tried to hit on her only for her to kick him in the groin, thankfully left untouched in the rebuilding process, in response. As expected, Duncan was in the shooting range in his Needle Man armor. "Well, well. Looks like the princess wants to watch me do some target practice."

"Shove it, Duncan. Why weren't you at the meeting?"

"Eh. Who really wants to hear Wily yammer on? Just because he forces us to fight for him doesn't mean I have to listen to him."

Courtney crossed her arms. "So what? You just want him to activate your kill-switch? Is that what you want?"

With a mischievous grin, Duncan said, "Aw, I didn't realize you cared about me so much."

"I _don't_. And if you actually bothered to come, you would've found out that you have a chance to at getting out of here."

"What?"

"Apparently some guy who also has robot powers like us snuck in through the sewers. Wily says whoever kills him will be set free."

"Hold on. How do you even know Chris is telling the truth? He knows how useful we are to him and wouldn't let one of go so easily. Besides, he's not exactly the most honest person on the planet. If this guy is going after Wily, I say we should just let him come here and blow his head off."

Courtney thought for a moment. Although she hated to admit it, he did have a good point. Chris could've just been lying to get her and the others to stop the only person who could take him down and save all of them... What was she thinking? Taking down Wily's army single handedly was a suicide mission, even without the Robot Masters.

"Sorry, Duncan. I'm not taking that risk. Even if this guy does somehow make it here, he would still have to get through all of Wily's toughest creations: the Yellow Devil, the Mecha-Dragon… Not to mention that top secret weapon he's been working on for the past year. There's no way anybody can beat that egomaniac. The only hope I have to escape is to defeat him myself. Maybe Wily is lying, but he could be telling the truth. That's good enough for me."

Courtney walked toward the exit but paused before she left. "If you don't wanna fight this guy, not my problem. It's just one less Robot Master I have to worry about getting in my way."

Alone, Duncan started to think about whether Courtney was right.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, another one of Chris's teen turned Robot Masters, Mandy, better known as Skull Woman, fed her pet rats in her room. "Don't worry guys. Once I take care of the blue mortal, Wily won't have any power over us. He'll be nothing more than a sacrifice for C'thulu. I will enjoy watching him suffer."<p>

"Hey Mandy, you in here?"

Mandy glanced over to see who it was. "Oh. Hi, Alfred."

Alfred was the only teen that wasn't originally from Megalopolis. He had come with his family on vacation from California. Unfortunately, it was during Chris's invasion. He got separated from parents and wound up converted by Chris into Gyro Man. "So why are you still here? Shouldn't you get back to your post? If that guy gets past your sector, you could miss out on your only opportunity to escape."

"Relax, I got time. If the blue mortal came in through the sewers, he most likely will face that washed up celebrity, Mildred, next." Mandy snorted. Mildred, or Blaineley as she preferred to go by, was easily the most of hated of the group, sans Colin. "If the blue mortal could beat a bear that could create acid rain, I think he can manage that blond whore."

"Fair enough."

"Personally, I see it as sacrificing two birds with one dagger. She's killed and not only is that one less Robot Master to worry about taking him out, but we don't have to deal with her anymore. That mortal is not even worthy of being a sacrifice. Anyway, why would you care where I am? If I kill this guy, you're stuck here with Wily. I would assume you would wanna get back to your family before the Old Gods rise and destroy this planet."

"True, but I don't think it would be fair to win unless everyone had an even chance. Wouldn't you feel ripped off if the only reason you…just off the top of my head…" Alfred rubbed his chin. "Lost to a fat guy was because the spectators lured him to the finish line with brownies, because he promised to throw everyone a yacht party if he won?" Alfred asked.

The cultist girl stood in shock for a moment. "Wow. How the hell did you think of that so quickly?"

"Eh, I'm pretty good at thinking things on the fly."

"Well, don't worry. I'll be going to my sector soon. I just want to finish feeding my rats."

"Well now that you brought up the fact of who this guy's probably gonna face next, I guess I do have a little time myself. I'm going to grab a couple E-Tanks before Owen chugs down the last of them. Later."

Mandy waved to him before getting ready to leave herself. She had to admit she did find him to be cute, but she had to resist her mortal urges. Not only because he would be nothing but a sacrifice to the Old Gods when they rose, but if she did win her freedom from Chris, she would never see him again.

Mandy was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a female redhead wearing red and white armor, and what appeared to be drills for her hands sneak behind up her. "HI MANDY!"

Mandy leapt four feet off the ground and landed flat on her butt. "Izzy! You know I hate that!"

"Sorry. Just testing you. You gotta be on your guard if you wanna take out the intruder. If I was him you would've ended up with your head blown off and your brains splattered on wall. Don't want that to happen, do ya?"

Ever since Wily added her to his army of Robot Masters, Izzy became Mandy's closest friend given the fact they were both completely insane. Izzy was originally ranked eighth on the RCMP's most wanted for blowing up a mess hall on accident and going AWOL. She was one of the few teens that actually put up a fight when Chris's army went after her and almost managed to escape… had it not been for the Yellow Devil, a humanoid blob-like creature and one of Chris's strongest creations. Although he hated to admit it, Chris feared her. Nonetheless, he rebuilt her into Crash Woman, a Robot Master whose Crash Bombs could drill into anything and explode. Because of this fear, she was the only Robot Master whose kill-switch was with him at all times. Still, Chris liked her because she was among the strongest of the Robot Masters.

Mandy asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just chatting with Y.D. and wanted to see ya before I left."

"How you became friends with that walking pile of snot, I'll never know. If it wasn't for it, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"True, but it turned out pretty well in the end. Izzy's no longer on the run, I got to meet you and Owen and turns out Gary is a cool guy once you get to know him. Plus I get to wear this cool armor. Although it's hard to do some things when you have drills for hands. There was this one time I was trying to pick up the remote for the TV in the break room and it just keep getting away from me."

"Wait, the Yellow Devil's name is Gary?"

"I know, he looks like Steve. He gets that a lot." Izzy seemed oblivious to the oddity of her statement. "So, I saw Alfred coming in here. Did you-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Iz. Yes, Alfred is awesome but I refuse to give in to mortal urges."

"Yet I've caught you two making out in the broom closet exactly 37 times over the past three months."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Once I take out the blue mortal and win my freedom I'll never see him again anyway"

"Listen Mandy, if you do win that shouldn't stop ya. Winning won't end my relationship with Owen or my friendship with you, and if it's like that with Izzy why should you be any different? Just think about it, ok? I'm gonna go intruder hunting. OK, bye!."

With that Izzy launched a Crash Bomb into a wall. A second later, it exploded, leaving a giant hole that she used as her exit. Mandy's eye twitched. "Izzy! My room!"

"Relax, I'll just get Concrete Man to fix it."

"He isn't in this story!"

* * *

><p>"OK, so here's the plan. You two tire him out with your stupid leaves and scissors. Then, after he's begging for mercy, I come in and finish him off."<p>

Lindsay cocked her head at the girl she believed to be her friend. "But if we do that, wouldn't that mean that Chip lets you go and not us, Heather?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, Heather. I don't know if I like that plan."

"Of course it's a great plan," Heather said. "This way since all three of us took care of him, we all are let go."

Heather knew, of course, that since she would be the one who ended up killing the intruder that she would be the one who took the credit. This way she could get back to her role of being the top of the high school food chain and without getting her hands too dirty.

Even before the invasion, Heather always used Lindsay and Beth for her own personal gain. She even threw them to the wolves (literally, there were robot wolves that could breathe fire) to try to save herself, only to be caught by a Sniper Joe moments later. Now, Heather was Snake Woman, Beth was Wood Woman and Lindsay was Cut Woman. Despite what happened, Beth and Lindsay still listened to Heather's promises that she would find a way to get all three of them to escape.

"Listen. I'm certain that if Colin ends up finding him first, he'll end up burning this guy to a crisp within seconds. I think it's safe to say that none of us want that spiky-haired ass being let loose." For once, Heather's words rang half-true. "The best chance we have to gain our freedom for us to team up. That is unless you wanna try to go one-on-one and risk getting killed."

"No, no." Lindsay shook her head. "We'll team up."

"Good. Now go grab my stuff and meet up at my sector. And remember, if you see him beforehand, do not kill him until I get there."

Lindsay and Beth nodded and left not seeing the evil smirk Heather had on her face afterward. A familiar accented voice sounded from behind. "Having Lindsay and Beth do all the work so you can take the credit. Underhanded, yet clever."

Heather didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Save it, Al."

Alejandro glared at her. If there was one thing hated more than anything, including Chris, it was being called Al and she knew it. He regained his composure. "You know, if you need assistance, you don't have to work with them. I would be much more helpful if we teamed up. I'll even let you say you killed him so Chris can let you go. A woman as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be here."

"I'm not an idiot. You may be able to trick the other girls with your 'charm' but I can see right through you." It was true. Ever since Chris made Alejandro into Fire Man, he used his looks and charm to manipulate most of the females (and, for some odd reason, Owen) for his own personal gain. However, Heather was one of the few Robot Masters that was well aware of his scheming. Of course that didn't mean she didn't fall for him. If anything, she probably was attracted to him more than anybody. "In a competition where only one can win, you can't trust anybody. Especially a snake like you."

"How ironic to hear that coming from you, Snake Woman."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Heather seethed. She pointed her finger right at his nose. "The only one who's allowed to call me that is the egomaniacal scientist whose a button press away from killing me. To everyone else, it's Heather Wilson. You got it match boy?"

He gave her a polite smile. "My apologies. I didn't mean to call you that."

"You want to have someone do your job for you, find another girl to flatter 'cause it's not going to work on me. Keep away from Lindsay and Beth, too. They may be idiots, but they're _my_ idiots and are only going to take orders from me."

"Very well. I wish you good luck."

Alejandro left, leaving Heather to her own plotting.

* * *

><p>"Let's see now. Where's Bruno's bio? Ah! Here it is: Toad Thing. Real name: Bruno the Bear, Status: Active. Better change that for Chris." Sierra deleted the 'Active' from the Status portion of bio and replaced it with 'Deceased'. "So sad. He was such a nice bear."<p>

As she picked up her laptop and prepared to leave, she caught sight of the short gap-toothed geek that she stalked for the past five years. She ran up to him and grabbed him. "CODY!"

Cody found himself unable to speak and hardly able to breath. For a moment, he thought back to how they had both been captured. After Sierra's lawyers were able to find a loophole in Cody's restraining order, he was desperately trying to escape her. He actually begged a patrolling Big Eye to take him to Chris, thinking being a Robot Master was actually safer. Unfortunately, this plan backfired. Sierra went after Cody in an attempt to rescue him and instead got caught herself. So, now not only was Cody trapped as a Robot Master but more importantly was trapped with his stalker too.

Despite his lack of muscle, Cody stood as one of the most formidable Robot Masters, Metal Man. His Metal Blades could be thrown in any direction at great speed and were very strong for their practicality. Even Cody himself was extremely vulnerable to his attack, as he learned one day when one of his Metal Blades ricocheted off a wall and nearly sliced him in half.

Sierra had two distinctions given toward her. First was being the Robot Master, Cloud Woman and second was keeping charge of Robot Master's bio pages for Chris. Each bio page showed the Robot Masters, their real names, attacks, personal info and whether or not they were active.

Sierra seemed not to realize that her death-grip was turning Cody blue. "Oh, I knew you would see me before you left. I just know you'll win. But if I win I promise, I'll save you."

"AAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" Cody's forced, anguished scream made Sierra relinquish her grip. As he fought to get oxygen into his lungs, he said, "A…Actually…I was just passing by. Your room…is near the fortress exit…remember?"

"Oh, yeah, huh."

Looking into Sierra's room, Cody saw something that made him pale. "Wait a minute, is that my lunch from yesterday? _Have you been going through my garbage again?_"

"Yes," Sierra answered with the innocence of an angel.

"How the hell do you keep getting in my room? I had Joel increase the security five times already!"

"Oh please, I have electric-based abilities. Just one touch and I can shut it off instantly. By the way, speaking of your room, you need to clean it more often. It took me forever to find your trash. And underwear drawer, too."

"You've been in my _underwear drawer_ too?"

"Yeah, I saw you moved up a couple sizes. Someone's had a couple extra inches added recently, haven't they? Well it's been fun talking. See ya!" Sierra activated her Cloud Woman armor and hovered off, leaving a disturbed Cody.

"Well on the bright side if Wily lets you go, you won't have to worry about dealing with her anymore, now would you?" Having watched the whole scene, Anita came around a corner. Unlike Lindsay, she didn't like how people only cared about her looks. Chris made it clear he was of those guys when he designed her Bomb Woman armor. He designed the chest plate to make her boobs look like bombs (he claimed because there was only a one letter difference but she knew the real reason) with fuses for the nipples. Cody was one of the few guys that liked her for her. Although that's not to say that Cody didn't want to hit that either.

Cody chuckled nervously. "True, but dealing with her is kinda worth since I get to hang out with you… OK, so maybe it's more of a wash. So, uh, you going after the guy too?"

"Yeah, I really wish I didn't have to, but if it gives me my ticket out of here and a chance to shove a bomb up Wily's ass, then I really have no choice." She answered.

"I know. I really don't want to kill this guy either. Anyways, see you later?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Good luck Cody. If I don't get out of here, I hope it's because you were released."

"Bye. Love you." As soon as Cody realized what he'd said, he face palmed. "Why the hell did I say that? You idiot."

* * *

><p>Sitting in her boyfriend's room, Gwen rubbed his hand. "Trent, I don't want to hurt this guy. I'm certain that he wants Wily dead just as much as we do."<p>

Trent nodded. "I know, but there's no guarantee he'll be successful anyway."

Gwen had been tranformed into a Robot Master shortly after Trent's fight with Proto Man. Her Robot Master identity was Shade Woman, a vampire-like Robot Master than could attack using sound waves. She hung her head. "But what about the others? It's not fair. I mean what would happen if one of us wins? I don't want to gain my freedom if it means you and the others are stuck here. Especially Rodney. That poor kid deserves to be here less than anyone."

Trent did hate the idea of being allowed to go free if it meant Rodney remained here. Although young, he was one of the smartest guys there. Wanting to use the prodigy's intelligence for his personal gain, Chris ordered his robots to kidnap him and made him into the Robot Master Top Man. "Ok, here's what we'll do then. If one of us kills this guy, we'll convince Chris to let Rodney go instead. Wily may be an ass, but I think he'd be more willing to let him go over one of us."

"I suppose that might work, but then how are we going to get out of here?"

"It's like you said. We just have to find a way to get those kill-switches away from him and he's screwed. But we'll worry about that later. First, let's help Rodney."

Gwen smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

"Besides if I did win and you were here without me, I would hate to see you hooking up with someone like Duncan."

"Oh boy here we go again." The goth, frustration written on her face, sighed. "Trent, we've been over this. You don't have to worry about me and Duncan, he's clearly into Courtney. Besides, just because we have a similar taste in hair styles and movies doesn't mean we should be together.I've been with you way before this Robot Master shit started and I'm going to stay with you. So don't worry about Duncan."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry that I even brought it up."

"Let's go talk to some of the others. I'm sure they will agree to help Rodney."

* * *

><p>Back outside the fortress, Billy exited the sewers and entered Megalopolis. In the three years past, the city changed drastically. There were several labs all over the place, and the climate and terrain seemed to vary drastically in each area. He tapped a button on his arm, turning his communicator on. "Hey, Dr. Hatchet. Are you seeing this? Megalopolis looks insane now. Hot in one area, cold in another some of the city is submerged…"<p>

"I'm guessin' Wily redesigned the city so he could have the Robot Master's fight at their fullest," Chef theorized. "Alright, here's your objective, Blah, Blah, Blah, secret base…"

"I am enemy!" As Chef rambled on, a robot sprung at Billy. One shot downed it. "Ow!"

Having heard none of what Chef had said, Billy shook his head in annoyance. "Sorry, some retarded robot distracted me. Can you go over that last part again?"

"Fine, but listen good this time 'cause I ain't repeatin' it a second time. Our recon revealed that Wily is working on an upgrade for the Robot Masters in the ice laboratory roughly 500 meters west from your current position. Needless to say, the last thing you want is to face souped-up versions of those guys, so get over there and take care of it."

"But what if I run into another Robot Master? It's one thing to kill a bear but another human being?"

"Those guys had their chance. They coulda refused to become Robot Masters and they didn't. If you gotta kill 'em, do it. The whole reason you're in this assignment and not another robot is because they won't hurt humans. They need to be stopped now. Understand?"

"I guess so." Billy heaved a sigh. He still hated the idea of doing this but Chef was right. The Robot Masters had killed thousands of people for Wily and the only way to make sure they didn't kill anybody else was to kill them himself. "Alright, I'll get moving. I'll notify you after I find the upgrade."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you read that one part DunGwen fans. May give ya something to think about. Hopefully, Chapter 4 will be up soon. Blainley(or Mildred) vs. Billy up next. Plz review. I'm a self-conscious person.<strong>


	5. The Ice Woman Cometh

**Sorry it took so long again not my fault, blame Velvien. If it were up to me we would've been up to 6 or 7 now. Now before we begin, I know you guys are going to ask me, so let's get this over with. No I will NOT add the season 4 cast. Those losers have taken what very well could be the final season of Total Drama away from the guys we came to know and love for 4 years and do not deserve the honor of being called members of the Total Drama cast. NO TO THE NOOBS! Ok enough ranting on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Billy made his way into ice lab, his arm cannon prepped for the imminent battle. As expected, the lab was freezing. <em>Holy crap, I have shrinkage freezing<em>. Luckily for her, the Robot Master who was in charge of the lab had nothing to worry about as Chris made her immune to cold. And she didn't anything down south to shrink in the first place. Blaineley smirked at the security feed. "Well, well, well. How lucky am I? Seems like I get first crack it him."

With that, she pressed a button the control panel alerting all robots in the lab of Billy's arrival.

"What the!" Before Billy knew it, he was attacked by robot penguins that flew straight toward him or at least in a zigzag pattern.

"Crap! So much for stealth." He shot them down one by one as they flew at him. "Why the hell did Wily make some of these robots? These things are weird."

In addition to the robotic army, blocks that disappeared and reappeared also waylaid him. However, they proved little trouble to deal with. As they vanished and appeared in a set pattern, all Billy had to do was memorize it. Once that was done, all it took was a few well-timed jumps to make it across.

After a few close calls and a Big Eye that nearly flattened him like a pancake, the young intern turned combat robot managed to find the central control room. He entered to find the room almost completely dark with the only light in the room was what was coming through the doorway and the entire floor was covered in ice. Billy carefully walked in only to have the door lock behind him and the computer monitors at the control panel turned on to display Chris's face. "Well look who it is? So you're the pest that sneaked into my city without permission."

Billy snarled. "Wily!"

"Wait a minute, I remember you. Your that dweeby intern with the clipboard that I gave an atomic wedgie to during Chef's Christmas party!" Chris laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his chair. "I can't believe this! The only person that meat head Hatchet could find was you!"

"Can it, Wily! Your reign of terror is ending today!"

With a roll of his eyes, Chris said, "Wow that didn't sound clichéd at all."

"Hey, is it my fault the writer has never written a fanfic in his entire life?"

"True. Still you could've thought of something more creative. Oh well, time for you to die, uhhh… crap, I don't know your name do I?"

"Well, my name's Billy...but to you, it's Mega Man."

"Mega Man? Wow. That one isn't even the writer's fault. Oh well, doesn't matter. Ice Woman, take care of him, will ya?"

A moment later, an icicle slashed past him, scraping his helmet. The lights went on, revealing Blaineley in her Robot Master form. The blue intern cocked his head. "Hold on, aren't you that whore of a celebrity Mildred?"

Blaineley's eye twitched before she fired another icicle. "It's Blaineley, you got it! MY NAME IS BLAINELEY!"

Chris decided to remind them that he was still watching. "Actually, you're both wrong. It's Ice Woman now. Remember, brah?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember Chris." Then she muttered under her breath, "As soon as I deal with that jackass that took my job, Josh, you're next, Wily. First things first though, I've gotta take out this guy."

While she was distracted, Billy took the opportunity to fire a salvo of shots. However, she managed to jump out of the way at the last second. "Nice try. But you'll have to do better than that. When you've been in Hollywood as long as I have, you learn a thing a two about not letting your guard down."

She landed right behind Billy and fired an ice shard into his back. "You also learn about stabbing someone in the back."

The force of the attack knocked him off his feet and he landed flat on his face, losing a huge chunk of his energy. He tried to get back on his feet, but the ice coating the floor made it night impossible to gain traction. Every time Billy tried to stand up, he lost footing and fell down again. Blaineley on the other hand was able to walk on ice as if it was solid ground, placing her foe completely at her mercy.

With a wicked grin, Blaineley formed another Icicle Shard. "Aww, is the poor wittle baby having trouble getting up? You may have been able to beat that dumb fleabag, but you were never a match for Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran."

Desperate, Billy brought up his weapon selection screen on his arm cannon and selected the Rain Flush. As soon as he did, his armor changed from blue to a lime green. Blaineley scoffed before chuckling. "Making a color change on your wardrobe won't help you. "Especially into one as ugly as that. The blue looked a lot better than you."

"Yeah, I preferred the blue paint job on me too." Billy admitted. "But if I have to make a color swap to defeat you, I'll do it. Now take this!"

Billy than fired a green capsule completely missing Blaineley and flew upward. With a roll of her eyes, Blaineley laughed again. "That was your big move? Your aim wasn't even close!"

"Who said I was aiming at you?" The capsule exploded in midair, creating a dark cloud overhead. A driving rain poured down, eating through Blaineley's armor and burning her skin. The acidic drizzle also destroyed the ice, allowing Billy to rise to his feet. The Rain Flush had no effect upon him and he delivered several shots while she was helpless. By the time the attack ended, she lay on the ground, armor destroyed. Billy stepped over to her. "So, I guess you while in Hollywood, you also learned how to lie down and take it?"

"Screw you!"

"You're lucky. I'm not into killing."

As Billy turned to walk away, Blaineley smirked. Even if her armor was only half functional... She formed another Icicle Shard. "You're damn right I'm lucky!"

Billy swiveled around and dodged the blade before placing one last shot in her forehead, ending her life. As he stood panting, the monitors turned back on and Chris grinned at him. "Wow. Impressive, Mega Man. Being able to use the powers of the Robot Masters you defeated. Chef actually did an semi-decent job creating you. You know I have to thank you actually. As you could probably guess, Ice Woman was a total bitch. I hated her, the other Robot Masters hated her, the people reading this thing probably hated her, I have no idea who _would_ like her! To me, you killing her was just getting rid of deadweight. I still have 44 Robot Masters all ready to turn you to scrap the second they see you."

Snarling, Billy turned to the monitor. "If they're as pathetic as Ice Woman, I'm not too scared."

"Well, since you came here first, I assume you wanted the upgrade I was working on for the Robot Masters. Go ahead and take it. It's just a slide maneuver. The only reason I designed it was because I thought it would help my guys win the evil genius robot softball league. But...well, Sonic the Hedgehog destroyed Dr. Robotnik's first baseman last week, so his team isn't that tough anymore. In battle, I really don't think it'll help you much. Anywho, I love to stay and chat, but 6teen is going to be on in a few. I really hate to miss that show. Don't know why, but for some reason I really connect with that Jude kid. Bye."

As the monitors went black, Billy turned and crouched beside Ice Woman's broken armor. "Geez. Wily really like to hear him talk doesn't he? Well a slide move, huh? May not be much, but I might as well take it. And speaking of taking stuff..."

He grabbed the front of the ruined hood and absorbed the Icicle Shard. A few minutes later, with the slide upgrade acquired, he made his way to the exit.

* * *

><p>After his show ended, Chris went to the intercom to notify the remaining Robot Masters using the communicators built into each of their systems. "Attention dudes and dudettes. This is your handsome and wonderful leader Chris McClean calling."<p>

"Oh wow and here I thought Jeff Probst's gay cousin somehow hacked our systems," Noah replied.

"Can it, Bright Man! Unless you'd like to learn what it feels like to explode from inside. Forget about the kill-switch?"

"How could I forget when you just told me two seconds ago?"

The other Robot Masters broke into varying levels of laughter. Shutting off the comm, he went to his desk and grabbed a stress ball. After squeezing it for about two minutes, he got back to his computer to try this again. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I thought I would give you new info I discovered on the intruder."

"The intruder's name is Mega Man. In addition to an arm cannon, he is also capable of copying the powers of the Robot Masters he's defeated." Belinda's voice cut Chris off. "Which he used to beat Blai- I mean Ice Woman."

Chris stood speechless, mouth hanging open. After a few seconds, he found his composure. "Crystal Woman, how you are able to do that, I'll never know."

"So wait Blaineley's dead?" Trent asked. A large group of cheers erupted at the news.

Chris ground his teeth. "Stop your celebrating right now! Yes, Ice Woman is dead and even though that is worth celebrating, Mega Man isn't and that's more important right now. He already has her Icicle Shard and the Rain Flush. Unless you want to stay here forever, I'd recommend you take him out now before he has a whole bunch of your attacks and is nearly invincible."

"Who cares how many attacks he's got?" Colin butted in. "Even if he had everyone's attacks when he faced me, I still would make him beg for mercy."

"That's the kind of talk I want to hear, Napalm Man! I knew I could trust you at least. Now why can't the rest of you be more like him?"

Colin or Napalm Man, as his Robot Master identity was called, was nothing more than a total ass. He spent every waking moment he could making the others' lives miserable. Although he was in constant danger of the kill-switch too, he had no regrets about following Chris's orders. He actually enjoyed it. The only times Colin was ever threatened with the kill-switch was when he wanted to do something Chris didn't approve of, such as killing another Robot Master or blowing up one of his labs. After Blaineley, he was easily the most hated by everyone. The worst of it was that nobody could fight back. Chris always sided with him, and even when the crazed scientist wasn't around, Colin still could rely on the fact that he was by far the deadliest Robot Master.

"Now I've got some work I have attend to, so when I come back, I better have some good news from one of you about Mega Man being dead. McClean out." And with that, Chris turned off the communication link.

In all honesty, Chris didn't care what happened to the Robot Masters. Even if Mega Man killed all of them, he could just do what he did with another group of teens. Besides, as powerful as they were, they all paled in comparison to his most recent project that he had been working on for nearly a year. And as luck would have it, he was within days of completing it. All he had to do was have the Robot Masters keep Mega Man busy and he could send his ultimate creation to finish his blue foe off. After that, no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

><p>"You know I've been thinking, Joel," Hannah said into her wrist-bound communicator. "We've all been here, listening to Wily for three years now and although he's threatened us, he never once has activated any of our killswitches. Do you think he's been bluffing this whole time knowing none of us would want risk our life? Well, except for maybe Izzy."<p>

"Sorry Hannah," Joel answered. "Cody and I suspected the same thing a while back so we did a bio-scan on ourselves and discovered a remote activated detonation device built into both our systems. No doubt that the device is what is activated by Wily's kill-switches. It's even been programmed to automatically self-destruct if anyone tries to tamper with it so we can't even try to deactivate it. The only way any of us can get out of this is if we either win our freedom by killing Mega Man or get the kill-switches away from Wily."

"Crap, I don't want to kill Mega Man. It's a sin to kill." Tears welled up in her eyes. She had been heavily religious before she became Solar Woman. She ended up getting captured while she was at the Megalopolis church, praying that someone would come to stop the robot attack. Now, in an ironic twist, she had to end up killing the very person she prayed for in order to save herself.

"Hannah calm down. The big guy is an understanding person. He knows that if you fought Mega Man the only reason you did was cause you were being forced to. I'm sure he's willing to make exceptions on some of rules." Joel had been an amazingly skilled inventor before Wily caught him and designed him into Junk Man. Sure, some of his creations had been flops. The Crotchitizer came to mind, as did the Personal Hygienator, which did nothing except give people irritation in their lower extremities. However, there were also such inventions as the E-tank, which could refill a Robot Master's energy in an instant.

Joel had also designed the communicators used by Chris and his Robot Masters. Although they could theoretically have an infinite number of channels open, Joel just had his open towards Hannah and vice versa. "Besides you don't even know if you will fight him. Someone might take him out before he even reaches your sector."

"But if that happens, then my only chance to gain my freedom is out the window."

"Just relax. If that happens, I'll find a way for all of us to get out of here. I'm sure with a little time, I could find a way to disable the explosive without activating its self-destruct fail safe feature. I promise you that both of us will escape Hannah. I promise."

"Thanks Joel, I needed that. You always seem to know what to say. I'm gonna get going. Talk to you later."

As Hannah's comm shut off, Joel glanced at a nearby robot. "Hmmm. Better check on her just be safe. Hey Eddie."

"Yeah Joel?"

"Could you go and keep an eye on Hannah for a while?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but could you keep it to yourself?"

"It's under my lid."

"Oh, and be careful. You're not built for combat like I am. If Mega Man finds you, he might destroy you. Oh and stay out of Colin's zone too; he'd definitely destroy you."

"Will do boss." Eddie ran off. Eddie or Fliptop as some of the others called him, was yet another of Joel's creations. Unlike the Robot Masters, he wasn't built to fight. Instead, Joel used him to distribute E-Tanks and other supplies to the other teens. Despite being all robot, Joel thought of him like a son and cared deeply about him. And even though he wasn't programmed with emotions, it sure felt to Joel that Eddie did sometimes. Joel actually thought that the little robot knew him better than anyone else on certain occasions. Him knowing of Joel's crush on Hannah reaffirmed that.

_I have to find a way to help her and the others_. Joel activated his communicator to contact Cody. "Yo, Codemeister you there?"

Cody's voice came back. "Hey Joel, what's up?"

"Listen, I'm trying to find a way to defuse the detonation device without having the damn thing blow up on us and I need your help. Could you come over to the scrap yard for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a sec. Maybe we should call Noah and Rodney too."

"Nah, they're smart but not as good at robotics as you or I. Besides, I think it's best to have as few people know about this as we can. The less people that know, the less of a chance Wily can catch wind of what were doing."

"Good point. I'll see you in a few." Cody ended the transmission.

Joel now alone, then sighed to himself. "I just hope Cody and I can save everybody. If not Mega Man maybe our last hope to make sure any of us get out alive."

* * *

><p>"Wait, so if one of us does take Mega Man out, you want us to refuse Wily's offer?" Geoff cocked an eyebrow in the middle of a four-way call between himself, his girlfriend Bridgette, Gwen and Trent. Geoff and Bridgette had been together even before Chris caught them. Bridgette used to be one of Canada's top ranked teen female surfers and met Geoff at one of his insane parties; they had been together since. When Chris heard she was in the area, he had his army capture her, believing her athleticism could be of use to him. Geoff tried desperately to save her, only to get caught herself.<p>

After being designed into Robot Masters, Bridgette now was Wave Woman, in addition to her wave-based attacks, her rebuild increased her surfing skill significantly and came with a surfboard that matched her armor which she could use to surf the waves she could create. Geoff became Quick Man, the fastest of the Robot Master army. However, while his feet were fast, his brain was a little slow.

"No Geoff, not refuse it. Just give it to Rodney," Gwen explained. "Look out of everyone caught up in this shit, I think it's safe to say that he's the last one who deserves to take Chris and Colin's abuse. So if either you or Bridgette defeat Mega Man, we think it's best that you should allow Rodney to go instead."

It seemed that Geoff was not convinced. "I don't know Gwen. I do feel bad about the little dude, but then how the hell are we going to get out of this hell hole?"

Trent spoke up. "Geoff, man, we feel the same way, but Rodney doesn't belong here. We need to get him back to his parents, before we try to find a way to take down Wily. The last thing we want to do is end up risking his life when we plan our escape."

"Maybe this will change your mind. Only ONE of us will be let free Geoff, so if you do get let go then that means Bridgette stuck here and the same goes to you Bridge." Gwen knew if he had one weakness, it was Bridgette, and vice versa. The two always hated the idea of being separated, to the point that whenever they were in the vicinity they would make out nonstop. It got so bad that on several occasions Chris had to threaten to use the kill-switch. The last thing either of them wanted to do was to leave the other at Chris's mercy.

A sigh signaled Bridgette's defeat. "OK, fine, Gwen. If I beat Mega Man I'll have Wily let Rodney go instead."

Although no one else could see it, Geoff nodded. "Yeah, me too, the last thing I want to do is lose my Bridgey Bear."

"Ahh you mean it Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

As anyone who knew them could guess, disturbing sappy talk ensued. Disgusted, Gwen shook her head.. "Ugh, fine. Call us back when you're done with that crap."

As Gwen cut them out of the conversation, Trent asked, "Tell me, have we ever been that annoying?"

"Thankfully, no. Still, despite their somewhat annoying displays of affection, that doesn't change the fact that they're the more "normal" Robot Masters here. Well Bridgette is at least. Geoff can be a little out there sometimes." Gwen sighed, exasperated. "Listen, I'm going to call Leshawna and get her on board. Why don't you try Alfred? That guy may be a maniac, but he's close to Rodney and with all the stupid things he likes to do, he definitely wouldn't care about staying here."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think one of us should try Courtney too? She likes to look out for him too."

Gwen repressed a hiss. "Ugh, let Bridgette deal with her. The last thing I want to do is have in conversation with that bitch."

"Gwen, I know you don't see eye to eye with Courtney, but if we want any chance of stopping Chris, the two of you are going to have to but your differences aside at some point."

"We've been through this Trent. How can I make peace with her when she'll try to rip my head off the second I get within fifty feet of her? If Courtney won't listen to me, there's no point in trying to talk to her."

"...Never mind. I'll just call Alfred. Talk to ya later babe."

Once the line went silent, Gwen started to think about Courtney. She really did wish there was a way the two of them could be friends. However, as long as she was pals with Duncan, and Courtney secretly liked him, she knew it was impossible. She was just fortunate that Chris would activate Courtney's kill-switch if she actually did try to do anything to her. Besides, between Mega Man and Chris, Courtney was the last thing she should be worrying about. Once everyone was free, then she would settle things with her.

* * *

><p>Even though he was in no immediate danger, Billy still cowered when Chef yelled at him. "Are you kidding me? It was just something Chris made for a stupid softball league!"<p>

"Sorry, Dr. Hatchet. I wish it was something better to but at least I got that Icicle Shard from that washed-up celebrity."

"I guess. Well, we ain't got the element of surprise no more. We should go on the offensive and take out the rest of the Robot Masters. It would give ya more weapons and weaken Wily's army. Again, let me be absolutely clear about this Billy; kill 'em without prejudice. They signed their death warrants the second they sold their soul to Chris."

"You sure about that? I mean, Blaineley was one thing, but the others…"

"Either you kill them or they'll kill you as well as millions of others, and I know you don't want that to happen. So suck it up and get the job done."

Billy sighed. "Fine."

"Now I was able to pick up the energy signatures of the Robot Masters to find their location and the nearest one or two is in a cave southwest from your current location."

"What do you mean one or two? Billy asked confused.

"It's weird. I'm picking up two of them in that location, but they are both giving off the exact same signature. Almost like it's a Robot Master that's able to be at two places at the same time."

"Well I'll go check it out." Ending the transmission, Billy made his way towards the caves.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you know what to do. So do it.<strong>


	6. Double Trouble

**I'm back! Still continuing my one-man fight against season 4. Anyway since I wanna get this done before I turn forty. I decided that I would just upload what I've got so far and replace it with the revised copy whenever Velvien sends em to me. So we should progress a lot faster. So without further ado let's get movin'**

In a secluded area in the caves, that Billy was entering two girls, who looked the same except one having darker skin, and the other…well let's just say it wouldn't hurt if she had a salad once and a while had noticed their metaphorical ticket out of Megalopolis had just entered.

"Hey Sadie, isn't that that Mega Man guy Wily wanted us to get rid of?", The thinner one asked her friend.

"Oh my gosh, Katie it is." the uhh… not thinner one asked. "Katie you know what this means? We have a chance to get free."

Katie and Sadie had always been BFFLs. When Chris tried to make Robot Masters out of each of them he quickly learned it was virtually impossible to separate the two even for a second. Even if he did manage to separate them they just started whining about how they couldn't be apart and needed to be together. Not wanting to deal with it, Chris decided to instead use both of them to make one Robot Master, Gemini. To this day he regrets ever capturing them, even when they were together the now BRFFLs (best _robo_-female friends for life) were annoying due this annoying squealing sound that they made that kinda sounded like a couple of dolphins and used to piss off all the dogs in their neighborhood.

"Do we really want to hurt this guy. He's kinda cute." Katie continued.

"True, but he probably will want to hurt us too. Besides it's not like we have a choice. Katie I just want you to know, if we do beat Mega Man, I won't leave if Wily only allows me to go."

"Aww, you mean it? Well I won't leave you if Wily only allows me to go."

Afterward, they went into one of their annoying trademarks squeals.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! What the hell was that. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard." Billy cringed as he heard the BRFFLs' shrieks.<p>

He had finished battling through the caves and was approaching a passageway that was giving off the signal of the Robot Master he was searching for. Upon entering he checked around to see if he was able to find him or her completely unaware that not one, but two lasers were charging up right behind him. After a couple seconds Billy heard the cliché sound, looked behind him and managed to dodge the first laser, just missing him, only to get hit by the second laser. After getting up, he saw the Robot Master or Masters responsible, two girls wearing the exact same armor.

"Hi Mega Man it's nice to meet you, I'm Katie."

"And I'm Sadie."

"And together were Gemini." They said simultaneously.

"A Robot Master that was formed by two humans. I guess that must be why they were giving off the same signature."

"Listen this is nothing personal Mr. Mega Man. We don't want to hurt you, but there's no other choice for us." Katie said firing another laser off.

Billy jumped out of the way, and switched to his newly acquired Icicle Shard firing one at Katie.

"Oh that reminds me." Katie said, recognizing Blaineley's attack before sidestepping it. "Thanks for killing Blaineley, she was such a bitch. Wasn't she Sadie?"

"I know she was like totally a bitch." Sadie answered firing off another laser.

Billy was in trouble. He was essentially outnumbered in this fight. And he was getting annoyed by their constant chatting. He switched to the Rain Flush knowing it could cover a larger area and activated it which damaged both girls at once.

"Ow this hurts. Ok time for a new plan, Katie we need to end this now. Know what we should do?" Sadie whispered to her other half.

"Mecha-Shiva?"

"What! No! That's another show! We need to combine our lasers to fire you know what. Its the only way."

The two stood side-by-side and locked their hands together as they charged up their ultimate attack.

"I'm sorry we have to do this Mr. Mega Man. But it's the only we can escape." Sadie told him.

"Escape?" Billy thought.

"Take this."

"Gemini Laser!" They both said launching a much larger and stronger laser at the blue android.

Thinking quickly Billy fired an Icicle Shard at the laser. The ice was able to refract the laser redirecting it elsewhere.

"Uh Oh." Katie said worriedly.

Billy then fired more Icicle Shards to his opponents destroying their armor and ending the battle.

Katie and Sadie lied on the ground, battered but still alive.

"It's time to end this." Billy said switching back to his arm cannon and aiming it at the girls.

"Oh please don't kill us Mr. Mega Man, we don't wanna die." Katie pleaded.

"You should've thought about that before you started following Wily's orders."

"Do you think we wanted to? We know he's an ass. We only listened to him because he made us."

"What do you mean?" He asked not know whether or not this was trick so he still had his blaster aimed at them.

"Wily has a kill-switch that when activated, would blow us up. If we don't do what he tells us to do, he will activate it and kill us both. All the Robot Masters have one." Sadie informed him.

This immediately threw Billy for a loop. It all made sense now why so many teens were fighting for Chris. They were only doing it because he would kill them if they didn't. He could tell by the look in the girls' eyes that they were telling the truth. It was in no way a ploy to have them spare their lives. "So what was that talk about escaping?" He asked.

"Wily made a deal with the Robot Masters. He'll free whoever kills you."

"You serious? Chris you have gone to far now! Don't worry I'll take him down and save the others too."

"Does that mean your going to let us go?" Sadie asked now with a smile on her face.

"You've clearly been through enough. You shouldn't be punished if your life was threatened." Billy told them.

After that both of them let out another squeal causing Billy to cover his ears. "So that's where that sound came from." He cringed.

"Thank you, Mr. Mega Man. Here." Katie told him offering him the remnants of her destroyed Gemini helmet. "We know you can copy the powers of a Robot Master so take our old Gemini Laser attack."

Billy grabbed the helmet and gained Gemini's attack as well as refill his energy. "Thanks, Katie. Oh and you two don't have to call me Mega Man. It's Billy." He told them. "Anyway you girls better find a place to hide once Wily is dealt with I'll make sure you and the others get home."

"Thanks Billy. Be careful of Colin." Sadie warned

"Colin?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you may know him better by his Robot Master name, Napalm Man. He's way more powerful than any of the others and, unlike us, he does what he does because he enjoys it. Not only do we all hate him, we are all scared of him too. If it wasn't for Colin's kill-switch, he probably would kill us too."

Billy knew exactly who the girls were talking about. Since Chris wanted to bide his time before planning his global invasion, he rarely had the Robot Masters leave the city so, Dr. Hatchet had very little information on most of them. However, they did have a fair amount on Napalm Man. From what they gathered on him, he was already well aware that he was a nearly unstoppable fighting machine who actually got a sick thrill in killing innocent humans and destroying public property. From the damage he saw that monster inflict, Billy actually believed that Napalm Man was more sadistic than even Chris and if what they were saying was true, it seemed like he was.

"Colin sounded determined to get rid of you Billy. No matter how many attacks you have. If there was one Robot Master that really was evil, it's him. Please watch out."

"Thanks for the heads up, don't worry if Colin does try anything, I'll make sure he begs for mercy." Billy said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p>Back at Chris's fortress, the egomaniacal scientist had just finished watching the fight between Katie and Sadie and Billy. After they were defeated Chris immediately tried to activate the BFFLs' kill-switch, only to discover that it no longer worked.<p>

"When Mega Man defeated Gemini and destroyed their armor, it must have removed the explosive from their body." He theorized.

At this point Chris knew he had a problem, if what he believed was true, and the Robot Masters found out, they would surrender without a fight and let Mega Man defeat them. He didn't want that to happen not only was he enjoying them fight it out, but he would lose some of his biggest weapons while his opponent would grow stronger with each attack he gained. Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on your point of view) Chris always had a backup plan prepared.

The kill-switch wasn't the only thing Chris had to assure that the Robot Masters did what he wanted them to do. In addition, he also secretly infected each of them with a computer virus Chris developed that called Roboenza which, when infected, caused a robot, or in this case teen turned into a robot, to go into a homicidal rage and destroy anything that was considered to be an enemy, but most importantly become completely loyal to him. It was this virus that controlled the rest of Wily's army and was the reason why they never hurt him, but for the Robot Masters he had it remain in a dormant state to be activated at anytime. Chris had already been able to get Mega Man's energy signature during the battle between him and Blaineley. All he had to do was type a few commands and if Mega Man came within 100 meters of a Robot Master, or entered it's designated sector, the virus would trigger and take complete control over the teen. This way Mega Man would still be forced to fight them whether the teen wanted to or not.

Of course since the Roboenza was a computer virus and not a human virus, it wouldn't work on a teen after he or she was defeated so Katie and Sadie and any other Robot Masters that Mega Man would end up defeating, would unaffected.

The one thing Chris didn't want was for any of the teens to go free, and since Mega Man clearly wouldn't kill them now, he needed to get somebody who would. Luckily for him he knew just the person for the job.

"Hello Napalm Man. How would you like a chance to burn the others alive?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the dilapidated and abandoned highways of Megalopolis, another one of Wily's Robot Masters was busy driving around to ease his sense of boredom. That was until she saw the blonde that he had a thing for was on the shoulder of the road signaling him. "Well, it's seems Colin isn't the only one who enjoys being half-machine." She said to him with a British accent.<p>

The teen deactivated his armor to reveal his huge scar on his face, that he received from getting in a bar fight after telling a Miz fan that he was nothing more than a reality show loser who never deserved to be WWE champion. "Relax, you know I'm not like Colin. I only like the changing into a motorcycle and riding around part of being Nitro Man. Not the killing people and destroying stuff part. Anyway what are you doing here Crystal? Shouldn't you be patrolling your sector in case Mega Man comes? If you wanted to talk to me you could've just called me on my communicator." He told her.

"True, but since our sectors were adjacent I thought I'd come in person."

"You sure it wasn't because you wanted see me?"

"Xander, we've been over this. This isn't exactly the right time." She answered although you could tell by her face that what Xander guessed was true.

It had been like this between Xander and Crystal ever since they were captured and became Nitro Man and Charm Woman. He would try to get into a relationship with her, but she kept pushing him away. It wasn't because Crystal didn't like Xander the same way. The only reason was because she didn't think it would be best to be in a relationship when there was the fact that both of their lives could be ended with just the push of a button.

"Listen Xander, if we find a way both of us can escape, then we might give it a go but until then we have other priorities. Anyways I just wanted to know if you were going to help Rodney?"

"Yeah Alfred already called me about the plan, don't worry I'll help him."

"Oh good. I was just checking that's all."

"Crystal hold it. How about I give you ride back to your sector?" Xander asked activating his Nitro Man armor again. "What's the point of being a living Transformer if you can't give someone a ride?"

The Brit giggled. "Fair enough. I assume Chris didn't add a seat to you."

"Just sit on my ass, it's the seat I was born with."

Crystal did as told not helping to notice that the bad boy/robot did have an amazing ass.

"Like what your sitting on?"

"Just get moving."

* * *

><p>Back in another part of the caves Belinda was having guy problems of his own when she received a transmission. The girl was always thought to be clairvoyant by the others, however she didn't need any psychic powers to guess who was calling her for the upteenth time. "What is it now Howard?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.<p>

"First things first, Belinda how the hell are you able to that if your not psychic?" He asked on then other end.

"Even if I could see the future. I wouldn't need it to know it was you calling me, since about three quarters of my transmissions are from you."

Belinda did not believe that she was psychic or clairvoyant like the teens claimed; she just thought that she was an over-perceptive person. However, psychic or not, Chris still thought that her talents would be of use to him. Once captured Chris made her into Crystal Woman.

Howard a.k.a. Magnet Man, on the other hand was a complete pervert and always tried to flirt with the female Robot Masters (thankfully he did have standards and never attempted to hit on a girl who already had a boyfriend) a lot of the girls had to deal with him but Belinda always seemed to get the majority of it.

"Before you say anything. Let me answer your questions. Yes, I already knew Gwen and Trent have been rallying the others to get Rodney out and I will as well. No, I will not go out with you if both of us do find a way out. Oh and in eighth grade you had a gay experience with your cabin mate Eddy at summer camp. That last thing didn't have anything to do with this conversation, but I just wanted to bring it up to shut you up." (It worked by the way.) I'm glad to see you can be quiet for a while. I do have to admit when your not flapping your lips you don't seem like a complete pig but since your clearly done talking I'm ending this conversation. I have a pretty good hunch that Mega Man is in the caves and has already beaten Katie and Sadie. I don't think that he will be entering my sector anytime soon, but I can't be to careful so we'll talk later, bye. Oh and you might want to move about twenty centimeters to your left in about six seconds." She said before ending the transmission.

Howard was still standing there motionless with his mouth open. "How the hell does she do that! And what the hell did she mean I should move?"

His question was quickly answered when a loose piece of plaster from the ceiling came off and landed square on his head. "OW! Oh, that's why."

"Okay so do we have any suggestions on killing Mega Man?" Izzy asked.

She was currently in the abandoned library having a discussion with her closest friends. The group consisted of Mandy, Noah, Owen, the psycho's boyfriend and Noah's best friend who ate about fifty pounds of food a day, Eva, a girl (at least most believed she was) with the body of an Olympic athlete and the temper of a pitbull, and Clive.

"Yeah, I have a question first, why is Mr. Sunshine here." Noah asked pointing at Clive.

"Clive's a great guy. He's always fun to hang out with. Right Clive?"

"This whole situation we're in is a fate worse than death. I only wish Wily would just activate my kill-switch and put me out of my misery." He responded.

"See, he's fun."

Clive originally thought if Chris captured him, the scientist would just kill him. Instead, he was built into Dark Man. Noah was the Robot Master Bright Man. Owen, who was easily captured due to him being one cheeseburger away from a heart attack, was Gravity Man. Eva, was another one of the teens that put up a fight but, just like Izzy, she too was taken down by the Yellow Devil and was remade into Hard Woman.

"Uhmm, Izzy do you really think one of us should be released? I heard that some of the others are trying to help Rodney." Owen asked her girlfriend.

"Don't get me wrong I wanna help to little guy, but I want to help the others too. That's why I think the six of us should team up. If one of us takes out Mega Man and is freed that person could go after Wily and free all of us afterward. Eva could punch his teeth down his throat, Noah could outsmart him, I could blown him up, Mandy might be able to get C'thullu to do something about him, you could just sit on him and fart into his face until he surrenders, and Clive well like I said he's a fun guy to hang out with."

"Amazing, Izzy I don't see a single flaw in your plan." Noah answered sarcastically.

"I know I'm pretty proud of this myself. If this works we'll be free of Chris and we'll all get to keep our cool robot powers. Just imagine what we could do with these things, I'll easily get my spot on Canada's most wanted back. Heck I might go all the way up to number one. Speaking of number one, who misses Kids Next Door? Show of hands."

"Have you've been adding cocaine to your E-Tanks again?"

"No. Just a little. Why do you ask? SNAKE!" The coked up psycho yelled pointing at the nonexistent snake on the table

She then picked up a bookshelf and proceeded to pound it into splinters.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry it's dead."

At this point everybody looked at her with a disturbed look. Even Eva looked scared for her life and she never showed any emotion. "So guys you in or are you out?" Izzy asked.

Needless to say the idea of pissing off an Izzy jacked up on crack and capable of launching Crash Bombs was not a wise plan so really the others had no choice.

"Fine I'll help." Noah submitted.

"Whatever." Eva grunted.

"Since I would like die a little less graphically I guess I'm in too." Clive said.

"Yay! Together, Team E-Scope will take down both Mega Man and Wily too." Izzy praised.

"Where'd the hell did you think of that name?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, Gary helped pick it out." Izzy answered.

"Are you talking about the Yellow Devil again?"

"Y.D.'s name is Gary? Funny, he looked like a Steve to me." Owen said eating a bag of Doritos.

"Listen if you don't mind could the rest of you get out now? I would like to read how Scott Pilgrim beats Gideon in silence." Noah demanded trying to read the final volume of the Scott Pilgrim series.

"Oh that's easy, Gideon kills Scott causing him to use the extra life that he won after beating Todd Ingram in Volume 3, then he-."

"La-La-La-La!" Noah yelled covering his ears. "I'm not listening!"

The others left Izzy to annoy Noah. " What does Owen see in her?" Mandy despite being her friend, couldn't help but ask Eva and Clive.

"Someone as insane as Izzy, with someone as stupid as Owen, somehow it's not that big a mystery in my eyes." Clive answered.

"I can see it." Eva said.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! This is just horrible!" Cody said with a sick and disgusted look on his face. "Why would they hint of a Reef and Fin relationship the entire first season only to have Reef pair up with Lo at the start of the second!"<p>

"Calm down. Lo breaks up with Reef and he gets together with Fin in the season finale." Joel informed him.

Currently the two guys, were taking a break from finding a way to deal with the kill-switch problem and watching episodes of Stoked on Youtube. Cody though wasn't to thrilled after what he saw at the end of the first episode of the second season. "Oh good. Still I don't know why they would do that in the first place. I mean first FreshTV has Nikki move away in the 6teen series finale and now that. Why would the writers piss a bunch of people off by hinting a relationship only to end up doing another?"

"It could be worse. I heard that there was this one show, can't remember the name, that started these two pairings in the first season. Then they broke one of them up in the second season and had the girl of that couple pair up with the guy in the other couple in the third season."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Why the hell would they break up two couples to make one!"

"Evidently, the franken-couple had a huge fan base as well." Joel said.

"That still doesn't make sense. The writers decided to please one couple fan base over two?"

"Oh and here's the kicker, they never truly resolved the issue. By the end of the third season they completely replaced the cast in the fourth."

"What! Didn't anyone learn anything from the ninth season of Scrubs? Doing a complete cast change is the worst thing you can do to a show. Any writers who would think doing any of that to a show must really need to get their head checked."

"Wow, ok Cody I really think you need to slow down on the E-Tanks." Joel said a little concerned.

"Yeah sorry guess I am getting a little crazy." Cody said trying to calm down. "Speaking of E-Tanks, where's Eddie? He's usually the one bringing me these things."

"I asked him to check on Hannah for me."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Man is really that obvious?" Joel asked.

"As obvious as Courtney's thing for Duncan." Cody joked.

"So I assume that means Hannah already knows too?"

"Of course she knows why do you think she always tries to hang out with you when she can? After being stalked by Sierra for five years, you learn a thing or two about when a girl likes you and Hannah clearly likes you the same way."

"If your such an expert on girls how come you still haven't tried to get somewhere with Anita?" Joel asked raising his eyebrow.

"I would, but she'll probably assume I'm only into her because of her boobs if I tried anything."

"Well are you into her because of her boobs?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a factor." He admitted. "But it's only about 10-15 percent of the reason. I'm not sure if that would be small enough of a percentile where if I told her she would kick my ass though. Last thing you want to do is convince a girl who can lob explosives at you that you're a pervert."

"True. Maybe we should get back to work before we deal with our personal issues later, if either of us want a chance to get with Hannah, Anita or any girl, for that matter, we need to first escape."

* * *

><p>"A kill-switch!" Chef asked completely shocked from what Billy told the doctor after he called him to explain.<p>

"Yeah, they said that, with the exception of Napalm Man, the only reason the Robot Masters listen to Wily is because he'll trigger it if they refuse any of his orders."

"That sick bastard. I should've known there was a reason why those teens would listen to him. I'm such an idiot." He said punching a hole through a wall in anger if himself.

He kept demanding Billy to put his differences aside and kill the Robot Masters. He never once thought that those teens were having their life threatened to begin with.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Dr. Hatchet. You had no way of knowing Chris would do something this low. The important part is we found out now. The only one I killed was Blaineley and from what Katie and Sadie told me, she was someone that had it coming."

"Your right." He sighed. "I need to get my head in the game. Before you take on Wily I think it's best to save those teens. If you tell them you're here to save them and not hurt them, I'm sure they'll just surrender without a fight."

"Good point. Destroying their armor must remove the explosive the kill-switch triggers. Otherwise Wily would've taken Katie and Sadie out the second after I beat them, since they were no longer of any use to him without their powers. If that's true, the others will surely submit."

"Sounds like a plan. You better get moving. I'll contact you later when I complete what I'm working on." Chef then ended the transmission.

"Don't worry." Billy said to himself, "I'll make sure none of those teens get hurt."

* * *

><p>"So your actually letting me hurt those losers?" Colin asked with a sick and evil grin on his face.<p>

"Only if Mega Man defeats them." Chris told him. "They can't help me if they no longer have they're Robot Master powers. And since I won't be able to get rid of them if that happens, I want you to do the job for me. I'm asking you to do this because I know you, Napalm Man. You'll kill anybody without having any remorse, that's why you're the only one I didn't infect with the Roboenza virus when I redesigned you. So you in?"

"Hey, your giving me a chance to torch these losers as well as Mega Man. Of course I'm in."

"I knew you'd accept. Who knows? If you do a good job I might actually give you a country to control when I rule the world." Chris told Colin.

"Awesome. I wouldn't mind ruling Australia. I don't know why, but there's something about those damn eucalyptus trees that just piss me off and make me want to burn them all to the ground." He informed his boss.

"Great, anyway my last known sightings on Mega Man showed that he just beat Gemini. Needless to say they're still alive. So he's most likely still in the caves taking out the other Robot Masters patrolling the area so it's best to go there first."

"I'm on it Chris." Colin said before signing off.

Colin activated his Napalm Man armor and had the tank treads on his feet take him to the caves. The bully was going to finally get to do the exact thing he joined (willingly by the way) Chris's army to do: cause pain. He enjoyed being a Robot Master, blowing up buildings, killing humans, setting things on fire, he loved all of it. The reason he was going after Mega Man was not so he could win his freedom, but only because he wanted to burn him into scrap metal. Now not only could he do that, but he was also given permission by Chris himself to end the lives of those pathetic weaklings too.

**And now the real battle begins. Oh and SargentEpsilon before you get on my case about the season 4 cast replacement thing, in my defense this chapter was written last November. Although I'm still stand by what I wrote. Also to fans of Akela Victorie's Keepers of the Elements fic. Who enjoyed Duncan's cummupance at the end? Your welcome! Anyway you know the drill.**


	7. So Much Beauty

**Told you I'd update faster now. I'm quite glad as to how this one turned out. Enjoy**

In another area of the caves Justin was busy looking at himself in the mirror and wondered how he could be so beautiful although to be honest. Out of all the teens turned Robot Masters, Justin, or Flash Man, as his Robot Master alter ego is called, was by far the most narcissistic one in the bunch. His obsession over his looks rivaled that of Chris himself. He also wasn't afraid to use his looks to his advantage. All he had to do was take his shirt off to reveal his twelve-pack abs and he could hypnotize most girls (and Owen) to do whatever he asked. Unfortunately, when he attempted this tactic on Chris's army to avoid capture it proved ineffective due to robots being void of any hormones. Anyway long story short he's a lazy ass.

Justin was completely unaware at the moment that Billy had managed to make it into his area. However, the Roboenza virus that Chris infected him with was. The exact second, Billy stepped into the range of Justin the virus changed from dormant to active. At that moment he dropped his mirror and collapsed groaning in pain as the virus began to take over. When it finally got complete control over the pretty boy, he stopped struggling and stood back up. He now had an emotionless look on his face and eyes were glowing bright red. Justin was no longer around; only Flash Man remained. He saw his blue foe on screen and moving towards his position. It was then that a evil grin appeared on his face. "Ahh, Mega Man you've decided to come." He said to himself. "Excellent, Chris will be so proud of me for delivering your helmet on a silver platter."

* * *

><p>The battle through the next section of the caves wasn't to hard compared to the previous areas Billy had fought through. He did find the floors to be a little slippery though. The biggest problem he had to deal with in this place were a group of Sniper Joes. A regular Sniper Joe was difficult enough to kill due to there shield and enhanced AI, but these guys were piloting chicken walkers. Remembering the slide move he picked up from the ice lab, Billy decided now was any as good of a time to use it. "Hopefully this thing will be more than just a way to improve my softball playing." He thought.<p>

As the Sniper Joe's walkers leapt in the air, he used it as his opportunity to slide underneath and pass them one by one until he passed all of them. As he ran off two of the Joes started beeping as their means of communication. Fortunately, as I am fluent in Robotenese and because it's my story I am able to translate for you guys. "Hey Joe" The first one said.

"Yeah Joe?" The other one asked.

"I think that Mega Man guy slid under us when we jumped, you think we should turn around and go after him?"

"Nah, let's just keep hopping in the same direction. We'll turn around when we hit a wall."

"Technically, we're jumping. If we were hopping it would be on one leg but since were using both legs we're jumping."

"Come to think of it, why are we jumping? These are walkers. Shouldn't we be, you know, walking?"

"Just because they're called chicken walkers doesn't mean we have to walk using them. If you used that logic, then they should be made of chickens too. Besides this is great practice for the sack race that's going to be held at the company picnic next Tuesday."

"I'm pretty sure these things are against the rules."

"Who cares about the rules? We're evil remember?"

"Good point. Oh here's the wall. Let's jump toward it and turn around after we touch it."

The two robots did so, but by the time they started jumping the other direction, Billy was already well away from them.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a little hacking, and a password given to him by Katie and Sadie earlier (which for some odd reason was codysamazingass), the blue-clad intern was able to hack into the Robot Master's roster page so he could find out who he was up against. According to the roster, the teen behind that door was Flash Man: real name Justin Reid. Before Wily kidnapped him, he was a teen model with multiple modeling contracts and was named by Megalopolis Monthly as <span>Most Eligible Teen Bachelor<span> for three straight years. It also mentioned he was just as vane as Chris and kind of a tool. An incompetent tool, but a tool none the less. His primary attack, the Flash Stopper, allowed Justin to temporarily freeze everything in the surrounding area except for himself. Billy knew with a power like that, he would be a difficult opponent to fight, but if he was able to convince him that defeating him would free him from Wily's control, Justin may submit without a confrontation.

The room that Justin was in was made up of several platforms uneven and glowing like the rest of the cave. As he approached before a flash of light appeared and struck him.

"Mega Man it's nice to meet you." a voice said before the teen showed himself.

Billy recognized him as Justin from the picture on his roster profile. Except, instead of the blue eyes he was supposed to have, they were glowing a bright red and he already had his Flash Man armor active.

"Listen, Justin right? Don't shoot." He told him. "Katie and Sadie already told me about the kill-switch and that Wily's having you fight me for your freedom. If you just submit now I can shoot you until your armor breaks and your free."

"There are a couple of things that we need to clear up. First of all, it's Flash Man now. Second, don't you dare refer to my master as Dr. Wily. His name is Dr. Christopher Albert McClean. The greatest, smartest and best looking scientist in the entire world. Last, I'll will never surrender. Chris ordered me to destroy you if I caught sight of you and I will always follow his orders." Flash Man informed him.

He then fired another ball of light from his hand that Billy slid under to dodge. To say he was shocked (no pun intended) was an understatement. Not just because he met someone who actually boosted Wily's ego, but unlike Katie and Sadie, the teen model was acting more like a robot and less human. He sounded like he actually was loyal to him and didn't care if his life was taken away. If that was true Billy had no choice. It was clear that this guy was Flash Man and no longer Justin. He needed to fight back if he wanted to survive.

"Geez is this all you got?" Flash Man asked. "I was hoping for some fun. Oh well, I guess this just means an easy kill for me."

"Think again, Flash Man."

He fired a Gemini Laser at Flash Man catching the Robot Master off guard. However, even though he wasn't expecting it, the slow speed of the laser allowed him to sidestep at the last second.

"I recognize that attack. That's Gemini's isn't it?" Flash Man queried. "I guess you killed them as well as Ice Woman and Toad Thing too huh? Shame they were actually big fans of my amazing, though not nearly as amazing as Chris's, looks."

"Katie and Sadie are not dead. I let them go. You can too if you stop fighting me Justin."

"Did you not listen to me earlier? I told you Justin doesn't exist anymore. It's Flash Man now, and as long as you are a threat to my master, I'll will not stop fighting you."

Flash Man fired another flurry of bolts at Billy. He managed to dodge some of them but one hit him dead in the chest reducing his energy level to a critical level.

"I sure hope this thing doesn't kill me." Billy thought to himself as he opened an E-Tank, that he found before encountering Justin than drinking the contents within.

Thankfully, he did his research on the E-Tanks after he read Justin's roster page to find out that they were developed by Robot Master Junk Man, real name Joel Savage, to refill a Robot Master's energy level completely. Since, the Mega Man design Billy had was based off Wily's Robot Master design, he hoped that the E-Tank would work for him as well and as luck would have it, it did. (Plus it tasted exactly like Wild Cherry Pepsi, his favorite.) With his energy bar refilled, he retaliated by firing another Gemini Laser that managed to hit Flash Man in the shoulder. He then fired a couple Icicle Spears. Flash Man jumped over the first one but the second struck him in the chest knocking him off his feet.

"So you actually have some fight in you after all. Well then looks like its time I get serious."

Flash Man's body glowed yellow for a brief second and before Billy could fire of another shot Flash Man had activated his Flash Stopper power preventing him from moving at all.

"I will admit Mega Man you actually turned out to be a more of challenge then expected." Flash Man told him approaching his frozen opponent. "But it doesn't matter how tough a person is. It's a moot point if they are unable to fight back."

He fired another series of bolt flashes at Billy who, due to his current state, was helpless and was being hit by every single one.

After another barrage of bolt flashes the effects of the Flash Stopper wore off allowing Billy full mobility once again. Enabling him to evade right before Flash Man delivered the final blow and counter with a Rain Flush. "Well looks like I'm not helpless anymore. I've already read your bio page, I know that you need to refill your weapon energy in order to use your Flash Stopper move again. So it looks like were on even ground again."

"That may be true but it doesn't matter. You've already taken severe damage from my last set of attacks and I still have one way to immobilize an opponent." The model told him. "I didn't want to use this but, you left me no choice."

At that moment Flash Man disengaged his chest armor to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest. Amazed at what he saw Billy was completely immobilized at that moment and couldn't do anything but stare.

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything so amazing. Can't. Stop. Looking."

"Why thank you so much. Just be thankful that this was the final thing that you got to see before you died." Flash Man informed as he charged up his final attack.

However, both men had forgotten one little detail. Remember that Gemini Laser that Flash Man dodged a couple paragraphs ago at the start of the fight? Well during the whole battle it had been ricocheting around the room and in bizarre twist of fate, the laser traveled right between the two combatants, bounced off the floor and traveled straight towards Flash Man's chest. The laser struck him in the chest damaging him and more importantly inflicting minor burns to his abs. Sure it may not sound like much but with visible imperfections now on his body, Billy was able to snap out of it.

Flash Man yelped in pain and look at himself in his mirror (why he carried it into battle is beyond me) "My body! My perfect body! It's ruined! My insurance for it hasn't even taken into effect yet until next week!" He yelled angrily "That does it! Putting my master's plans into jeopardy is bad enough, but nobody scars me and lives."

"Well it looks like it's a first time for everything." Billy told him who took the time Flash Man used to look at himself to come in right behind.

He fired a series of shots at the Robot Master with his arm cannon knocking him off his feet, switched to his Icicle Spear and hit him with it completely freezing him. The ice Flash Man was encased in immediately shattered destroying Flash Man's armor with him and knocking the model out cold (again no pun intended).

* * *

><p>"Well well. It looks like pretty boy couldn't stand up to our blue foe either." Noah said aloud with a smirk.<p>

"Justin's dead? NOOOOOO!" Owen cried

The two Robot Masters were currently in the middle of a six-way call along with the other members of team E-Scope, that the cynic started, to tell them that he had managed to discover how to track all the Robot Masters signal and had just noticed that Justin's had stopped transmitting. Noah always had a hatred towards his "anti-me" Justin so he was happy (or as happy Noah can be) that his rival was out of the picture.

"Lucky bastard" Clive muttered to himself.

"Eh, I say good riddance to him" Izzy said.

"For once I'm with psycho." Eva butted in. "That's one less person to worry egomaniac to worry about."

Although a lot of the girls did fall for Justin's looks. Mandy, Eva and Izzy weren't amongst that group. Although Izzy has claimed that the two had a brief relationship. (however Justin keeps claiming that it was a lie.) So, except for Owen, all of Team E-Scope weren't too broken up about the pretty boy's death.

"Geez if he killed the egotistical mortal, I actually feel ashamed that one of us has to kill Mega Man. The blue mortal, sounds like he would be spared by the Old Gods wrath." Mandy said. "So Noah, has any of the others been taken out too?"

"So far it's seems like it's only been him and Katie and Sadie. Too bad I always did think Katie was kinda cute. Oh well, clearly it's fate's way of telling me that I shouldn't care about finding a girl right now."

Izzy opened her mouth as if she was ready to say something. "OR A GUY!" Noah immediately exclaimed knowing the insane redhead was going to use that as opportunity to make a joke that he was gay like everyone did. Izzy closed her mouth after the outburst.

"Why are we even bothering to put up a fight?" Clive asked. "This guy is just going to get stronger with each one of us that he kills. He's already killed four Robot Masters, or five. Not really sure if Katie and Sadie count as one or two. If this keeps going on. It's only a matter of time until he gains enough weapons and becomes virtually unbeatable."

"You know I hate to admit when I'm out matched, but emo boy's got a point." Eva butted in.

Izzy remained silent the whole time thinking. Most of her thoughts were a bunch of random shit that I won't go into detail about, but one of her thoughts were of what to do next.

"I got it. Noah, you said Mega Man just beat Justin right? Well if he did, then he more than likely to leave the caves soon. So all we got to do is wait for him at the exit and then we ambush him. He may be powerful but there is no way he would stand a chance against all six of us."

"Wow Izzy, I never thought I would say this, but for once, you may have actually thought up of a decent plan."

"Alright so it sounds like we got a plan, meet you all outside the caves soon." After that Izzy ended her side of the transmission. Leaving the other five to themselves.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" Owen asked.

"Well the fact that it's your girlfriend's idea is already a red flag to me, but outnumbering him six-to-one does sound like the best way to beat him. Besides do we really want to piss her off?"

"Good point."

"Listen, even if this does turn out horrible. I'll think of a way to get us out of here. Now we better hurry up and meet Izzy before she hunts us down. Oh and Eva, make sure Clive comes too if he decides to skip out on us."

"Fine" The muscle chick grunted.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Harold asked.<p>

"Yes." Yoshi answered back.

Both boys activated their Robot Master armor, transforming into Shadow Man and Yamato Man respectively, and began to spar. Both of them believed that, despite the little info they had on Mega Man, he most likely would be a challenging foe and decided it was best to prepare if he comes. However, as they were about to begin they were interrupted by the Robot Master that they were forced to work with on many occasions Blade Man, or as they knew him better by, Zachary.

"Well it seems the two white boys are teamin' up the beat up the black guy. Man are you two racist."

At this point Yoshi stopped what he was doing and placed his katana right against the whiner's neck. "I have told you numerous times both here and in Total Drama Battlegrounds. I. AM. ASIAN!"

"Dude, your breaking the fourth wall." Harold whispered.

"Oh my bad. Anyway, I'm warning you Zachary. You call me white boy one more time and I will slice that mouth of yours clean off your face."

"Yeah, go ahead and kill off the black guy, that ain't racist at all. Besides, have you forgotten? You kill me, then Wily kills you."

Yoshi gave him a stern look before withdrawing his sword. "Just remember. The only reason your still alive is because of that. You better not tempt me, because I'm beginning to consider that dying would be worth it if I can end that constant complaining."

"Yeah, yeah just remember white boy, you're not the only sword master in this city." Zachary told him before leaving.

Harold, Yoshi and Zachary all controlled one of the three sectors of Megalopolis's old Japantown. Japantown was a lot like Chinatown except it was, you know, Japanese. As such they ended up working with one another frequently. Every time they would, Zachary would complain and assumed everything they did was racist. And every time he would, Yoshi wanted nothing more to do than cut his head clean off for calling him white. The Asian was just fortunate that Harold was usually there to calm him most of the time.

"Just ignore him. We got bigger things to worry about. Mega Man could come any second and if any one of us wants to stand a chance against him we've got to practice. Besides, if Wily does let you go, you'll be able to do what ever you want to Zachary."

"I guess your right." Yoshi sighed as he unsheathed his sword. "Alright let's get back to business."

He then charged towards the nerd who jumped out of the way and launched his Shadow Nun-Yo in return.

"Besides, Zachary isn't the only reason I want my freedom." The warrior thought to himself while deflecting the Nun-Yo with his sword. "I need to stop Chris not just for me, but for her."

* * *

><p>"Aahchoo" Daisy sneezed.<p>

"Bless you. You okay?" Tyler asked his Robot Master partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea where that came from."

Tyler and Daisy were the two Robot Masters that patrolled the abandoned Megalopolis Sports Complex. Before it was taken over all kinds of sports took place there: basketball, baseball, hockey, you name it. But now the two jocks (well one jock the other not so much.) were the only living beings inside. Daisy was at one point the star player at her school's girls' lacrosse team, before becoming Spring Woman and Tyler was only part of his school's hockey team because, without him they would've been one player short before becoming Strike Man. Thankfully, for Chris's sake, Tyler's Robot Master upgrade improved his athleticism.

"So, anyway how do you think everyone else is doing?" He asked as a way for them break the awkward silence and for me to give them something to talk about.

"I honestly have no idea. Other than Blaineley and Bruno we haven't got any news on whose been defeated. I just hope Yoshi's ok."

"Why wouldn't he be? He has to be the toughest one of us here. And not that jerk tough Colin has, real tough. The only reason he was even captured in the first place was because the Yellow Devil got to him. If anybody should be worried about someone, it should be me. Lindsay has never been the fighting type."

"Don't worry Tyler, I'm sure Lindsay is fine. Isn't she hanging out with Heather? She maybe a bit of a bitch, but she can be tough when she needs to be."

"That's another thing I'm worried about. Heather has been manipulating her even before we became Robot Masters. Plus, I hate to admit it but let's face it Lindsay isn't exactly the brightest light on the Christmas tree."

"True. If I had a screw for every time she called you Taylor."

"Exactly, whose to say Heather won't have her do something that puts her in harm's way?"

"If your that concerned about her why haven't you talked to her about this?"

"I have but she goes on by saying 'Heather is a nice person and my friend. She wouldn't use me.' I thought she would've seen her for who she truly was after she sacrificed her to try to escape."

"Well don't worry I'll help you out. If she hears it from another girl she might believe it."

"Ya really think so?"

"Yeah but let's get smoothies first."

"Wouldn't mind one myself, good thing the blender in the fitness center still works. Otherwise, I would've starved to death from patrolling this stupid place."

* * *

><p>"Ah Rogue." Arthur said to himself as he was busy reading the digital comics that he downloaded onto his wrist computer. "I don't care if it would kill me, I would totally do you.<p>

"Arthur!" Valerie interrupted when she appeared on his wrist computer via his transmission link.

"Oh! Uh Valerie! What's up? I was just uuummm playing Angry Birds. Yeah that's it playing Angry Birds. I was not reading digital comics."

"Whatever. Listen, my Jewel Satellite maybe a strong shield but I still think I need someone whose good on offense, so I was thinking that you, Zachary and I should team up. That way all three of us can get out of here, and I can hopefully get back to my political career."

Valerie was formerly the class president at her school before Chris came and built her into Jewel Woman. Why she cared so much about being a class president, no one will never know since school elections are nothing more than a popularity contest and winning one has no significance whatsoever. Anyway, unlike most Robot Masters, her attack, the Jewel Satellite, was designed for defensive purposes. It worked similar to Beth's Leaf Shield, but while the Leaf Shield could only protect Beth if she remains immobile, Valerie's Jewel Satellite could protect her standing still and on the move. It could also defend others.

Arthur's Robot Master alter-ego was Slash Man, a Robot Master with extreme agility and foot long claws for hands. Being a closet comic book geek, he actually liked what he ended up with because it made him feel like he was Wolverine, but he kept that to himself since he tended to keep his nerdiness a secret.

"Wait, why the hell do you want Zachary involved in this? He's an ass. Besides what makes you think Mega Man would be so tough? He could be dead by now anyway."

"I'm certain he is still alive, we would've been notified us if one of the other Robot Masters killed him. We're going to need Zachary. While it is true that he is a jerk sometimes, that doesn't change the fact that he's a strong fighter. Also he's a good friend of Colin, so if we get in good with Zachary we could get in good with Chris's most trusted Robot Master. It'll help us in the long run."

"Well I'm not talking to him. If you want to team up with him so badly, you call him. Although knowing him, he'll probably only think you want to team up because it would help you secure the black vote if you do run manage to run for office."

"Just let me worry about it, a politician is good when it comes to persuasion."

After that, Valerie ended her transmission. "Finally, back to X-Men."

* * *

><p>Justin slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea what happened to him nor why he was in such pain. He sat up to see Mega Man standing right in front of him with arm cannon ready to fire. The pretty boy immediately tried to initiate his Flash Man armor only to discover that it wasn't working. So with him completely helpless this left him with only option. To cry like a baby and beg for mercy.<p>

"Oohh please don't hurt me! I'm too handsome to die!"

"Oh sure, now your willing to surrender. I gave you your chance to give in before we fought, yet you attacked me anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about? We never fought."

"Then what the hell did you call what we just did thirty seconds ago?"

"We never did anything. I was just sitting on my ass, looking at myself. Then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with you pointing that cannon of yours right at my face. Speaking of which, do you mind putting that thing away?"

"No way! Your one of Wily's goons! There's no way I'm letting you live after what you've done."

"You think I want to listen to Wily? The only reason I'm listening to that asshole is because he'll kill me if I don't."

Billy was completely confused at this point. One moment, this guy was referring to Wily by Chris and didn't seem to care what happened to him. Now, he was saying the same thing Katie and Sadie said. It almost seemed that he was completely brainwashed when he was Flash Man. But why was it like that for Justin and not with the others he faced?

"So are you letting me go or not?" Justin asked.

Billy thought, whether or not the model was faking or not, he would be of little threat now. He no longer had the powers of a Robot Masters and he seemed like an idiot.

"Fine" he told him. "But you better not try anything funny or I'll come back and finish the job."

Billy then grabbed the remnant of Justin's helmet, to acquire Flash Man's Flash Stopper and proceeded to exit the cave.

Justin then decided that since he no longer could transform into a Robot Master he would take this as his opportunity to leave. He grabbed his mirror and was horrified at the sight of his "perfect body" now tarnished.

"What the hell happened to me? I'm ugly!"

"To be honest, I always thought you were ugly." A voice from behind told him.

Justin turned around to see no other than Colin standing in the doorway, in his Napalm Man armor.

"Colin? What are you doing here?"

"To kill you of course." He said with his signature evil grin.

"You can't kill me. Remember what Chris said? If you do, he'll activate your kill-switch."

"Correction. Chris said if I kill any _Robot Masters_ he would activate my kill-switch. However, that blue weakling, Mega Man, just kicked your ass. Therefore, your armor has been destroyed and you are no longer a Robot Master. So, in other words, I can kill you now." Colin aimed his cannons up in the air and fired his Napalm Spreader. "So long pretty boy."

The Napalm Spreader struck Justin burning the teen alive. Colin watched as his victim died, enjoying the sound his screams. "Ah, I love the smell of napalm in the morning. Smells like… death." He said to himself as he took in a deep breath. (It was really five o' clock in the evening, but how often does one get an opportunity to use that line?)

After a few minutes the flames subsided, leaving nothing more than Justin's charred body. "Ha! Let's see you woo ladies now! Oh wait you can't. Because your dead! And mark my words Mega Man, when we cross paths, you're next!"

**Well the first real Robot Master dies. Although I'm sure I'm not the only person who won't miss him. Btw let me go off topic for a sec, anyone ever notice that Justin is the only character on Total Drama whose eyes aren't a solid color? See for yourself everyone else has solid colored eyes. Anyways give me some reviews I want to see more than just SargentEpsilon's name on the review page.**


	8. Mega Man vs Team EScope

**Boy now that that I'm not waiting anymore I'm on a roll, here's another one.**

Outside the caves, Team E-Scope were all standing on the top of a building. All transformed into their Robot Master form each waiting for their blue foe to appear.

"You sure he's going to come out of there?" Izzy asked Noah who had face buried in another book.

"No, I told you all to come here because I saw the ghost of Michael Jackson."

"Wait Michael Jackson's ghost is here? Awesome! Where is he?" Owen asked he started to look for him.

"Owen, why the hell am I friends with you again?"

"Good question. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"I shall enjoy this. Hopefully the blue mortal will put up a good fight." Mandy said with her dagger in hand with an sinister grin on her face.

"Listen, if any of you wanted to use me as a human shield, feel free to do so. I'm more than likely going to get killed anyway." Clive sighed.

"Oh wait, I think I see Michael Jackson over there. Oh wait. No it's not."

Immediately the proximity trigger to the Roboenza virus in each member of Team E-Scope's body activated. Like Justin, they all started to collapse from the pain one by one until the virus took over and they were completely Robot Master now.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of fighting through more robots, Billy finally managed to find the exit to the caves. The hours of non-stop fighting was finally starting to get to him. Although he was part machine now, he still was part human and could tire out. He decided that now would be good time to take a break. Sitting on the ground, he took a minute to look at his surroundings.<p>

Megalopolis changed greatly over the time Wily had taken over. The buildings were starting to crumble from lack of matainence. The once prospering streets were now cluttered with garbage and rubble. The whole city looked like someone blew the whole thing up. Billy knew that if he didn't stop Chris soon that every city would end up looking like this.

While Billy was resting a drill-like object came out of nowhere and attached itself to his arm. Reacting fast he ripped it off and threw it away right before it exploded.

"It's good to meet you Mega Man. I'm glad your reflexes are fast, it would've been a shame to kill you so easily." A voice said from above him.

Billy looked up to see not one but six Robot Masters standing on the top of a decrepit building. Each one of them looking poised to attack.

"Well seeing as it would be rude not to tell you the name of the guys who killed you I guess introductions are in order." The female redhead of the group told him. "My name is Crash Woman, and these guys here are my homies: Bright Man, Hard Woman, Gravity Man, Skull Woman and Dark Man. And together were Team E-Scope!"

"That's a woman!" Billy thought to himself in surprise looking at Hard Woman

"Ok I have two questions." He said out loud "First of all. Where the hell did you get the name Team E-Scope from?"

"Listen it's a long story, just don't ask ok." Bright Man responded. "Other question please."

"Right this one goes to Hard Woman, why the hell is a _female_ the Hard Robot Master?"

"Ok, here we go. I knew this one was coming." Hard Woman said aloud with a scowl. "Only the guys can get hard hahaha. You know we didn't pick our names blue boy. Chris did, ok. I hear that damn joke everyday and you know what? I'm sick of it! And now I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Hard Woman leapt off the building and aimed her fist right at Billy who slid out of the way. Her fist struck the ground leaving a large imprint where her fist was.

"Come on, we can't let her have all the fun." Crash Woman said to the others. "Last one down's a rotten egg. MAJIGGY!"

"I don't know about you, but I think I'll just take the stairs." Bright Man said.

"Yeah, I kinda have a fear of heights." Gravity Man admitted. "I'll come with."

"Me too." Dark Man sighed following them.

"I thought you wanted to die?"

"I do, but if I had the choice I would rather do it in a less messy manner."

"Humph cowards. They definitely won't survive when the Old Gods awaken." Skull Woman sighed to herself. "CANNONBALL!"

Back on the ground, Billy was doing his best to fend off Hard Woman and Crash Woman but to little avail. He may have had success beating two Robot Masters at once when he fought Katie and Sadie, but these two girls were completely psycho. To make matters worse, the third female psycho Robot Master, Skull Woman, had jumped off the top of the building and tried to slice him in half with her dagger.

Billy tried to counter by hitting her with his Gemini Laser but she managed to avoid it. Hard Woman came out of nowhere afterward and hit him with a huge gut punch.

"Crash Bombs Away!" Crash Woman yelled as she jumped into the air and fired a couple of her explosive drills from her hands.

Billy was able to slide away in time to avoid direct contact Crash Bombs, however he wasn't able to get out of the range of the shockwave caused by the explosion throwing him into a wall. Skull Woman attempted to finish him off at this point afterwards by trying to slice him in half again, but Billy fired another Gemini Laser at her knocking her back. Just when Billy tried to take her down with his arm cannon, he was stopped in his tracks by a blinding white light and hit by a couple bolts light. He managed to get back up shortly after and saw that the male Robot Masters had finally joined the party.

"Crap! How the hell am I going to get out this mess?"

* * *

><p>"I really don't think that's a good idea Miss Gwen." Rodney told her after she explained Trent's plan. "Hurting people is wrong already. I don't want you or any of the others to give up what could be their only chance of escape just for me."<p>

"Rodney that's sweet and all, but like I told Trent. You deserve to be here far less than anybody else. You should be with your parents, not taking the kind of abuse you have been taking from Colin and Chris."

"We'll be fine. Once we find a way to get those kill-switches away from Wily he'll be getting a butt kicking courtesy of LeShawna." Gwen's best friend and Robot Master, Ring Woman, assured him.

The two teens and child prodigy were currently discussing about the idea in a secret hideout the Robot Masters made to hang out during their downtime. The area was completely unknown to Chris(and Colin), since Joel designed it to jam their signals upon entrance, and was connected from almost every area of Megalopolis. It had pretty much anything to keep entertained: soda machines, couches, a good stereo system and a HD TV complete with a Playstation 8(they had an Xbox 2160 but they quickly scrapped it when they realized how that it was a piece of crap) a Blu-Ray player and other junk Duncan stole from a Wal-Mart. It also had a shop ran buy another one of Joel's creations, Auto, where they could exchange screws for E-Tanks and a bunch of other crap.

So far several of the other teens agreed to let Rodney go instead of them if they were to be the one to kill Mega Man. However, there still were a few that refused. Lindsay and Beth both refused because of their assistance with Heather. Valerie told them that she had other plans. Izzy claimed she would stop Chris if she would succeed and not to bother asking Mandy, Noah, Eva, Owen and Clive because "they worked for her". Justin, Katie or Sadie couldn't be contacted for some reason. And No one even bothered asking Colin or some of the other more selfish Robot Masters.

"Rodney, I can understand why your worried about us, but what about your mom and dad? They have to be worried sick about you. We promise, Leshawna and I will be ok. That goes for the others too. Who knows? Maybe what Izzy claimed she was planning will actually work."

"Girl, you kiddin' right?"

"We're being forced to fight against our will by an asshole and are a button press away from death." The goth reasoned. "She honestly can't make this situation any worse. Could she?"

"Touche."

"Well whose in on this so far?" Rodney asked.

"I'm not sure, give me a second." Gwen told him while skimming over the script for the first few chapters. "Let's see so far there's me, Leshawna, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Crystal, Xander, Alfred, Belinda and Howard. I'm sure that some of the others are on board as well, though."

After she was done, Gwen placed into the script into a conveniently placed paper shredder to avoid spoilers.

"Did you catch anything else in there that we should know about?" Leshawna asked her.

"Not really, I wasn't looking very hard. The only additional info I got was that the Yellow Devil's name is Steve and that Wily claims to relate towards Jude from 6teen. Funny, I actually kinda feel the same way towards Jen."

"You serious? I would've thought you would relate more to Nikki."

"I know it's weird. Oh well."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the hideout, Heather was having Lindsay and Beth do other crap for her when the blonde received a call via her comlink. She told Heather that she would be back in a minute and answered her link to find Daisy calling her.<p>

"Rose, good to see you, what's up?"

Lindsay had a history of getting names wrong most of time, but Daisy didn't want to open that can of worms right now since even if she corrected her she would screw it up again and she had other things to worry about. "Listen Lindsay, I just wanted to talk to you about Heather. I really don't think you should be listening to her. She's just using you. Tyler's really concerned that she's going to stab you in the back."

"Oh tell Taylor he has nothing to worry about. She doesn't even have a knife to stab me with anyway."

"It's Tyler!" The jock yelled offscreen. "For crying out loud Lindsay, she said my name ten seconds ago!"

Daisy took a second to whack Tyler on the head with her lacrosse stick to shut him up and went back to talking to the blonde.

"Sorry 'bout that anyway, I'm serious Lindsay. Heather doesn't care about you. She's the whole reason you're a Robot Master in the first place."

"That was accident, Heather didn't mean to ditch me. Besides she's making it up to me. She thought of an excellent plan to get both her and I to all escape. Beth and I soften up Rock Man then Heather finishes him off. Since we all killed him, Willy will let all three of us go."

"Ok couple of things Lindsay, first of all it's Mega Man. You weren't even close. Secondly, Wily won't let you go if that happens, he'll only let Heather go since she killed him."

"Oh I gotta go. Heather's waiting for me. Bye."

"Lindsay wait-" But Lindsay cut the transmission off in mid-sentence.

"What the hell kept you so long?" Heather asked.

"Sorry Heather." The blonde apologized. "I had a call I had to deal with-"

"Not important. Why don't you be useful for once and buy me some chips from Auto."

"But, I'm low on screws."

"Then just pool yours with Beth's."

"But I've been saving mine for a new upgrade." Beth interjected.

"Does it really matter? Once we all get the hell out of here you won't need any stupid upgrades. Now get going!"

Defeated, Beth and Lindsay left while Heather sat filing her nails not realizing one of her old rivals, Sandra, was watching.

"You know, those two may be idiots, but its only a matter of time before they realize your using them Snake Woman." She told Heather, intentionally calling her by her Robot Master identity to piss her off.

"It doesn't matter. I only have to fool them for a little bit longer and I can get my ass out of this hellhole."

Sandra and Heather had been rivals for a long time. When they were still in high school, the two were in a constant battle over the top spot of it's popularity food chain. Though now Heather easily had the advantage if the two were still in high school. While she got a cool snake theme from being a Robot Master, Sandra received one of Chris's more unusual choices in the form of Bubble Woman.

"Well that isn't going to happen." Sandra told her while chewing on the gum she was known for. "Mega Man is falling by my hands. I have to say getting my freedom and leaving you here to rot or rust or whatever the hell we'll do overtime is a nice little bonus. I'll easily get the top spot at school with you out of the way."

"Oh? And how the hell are you going to stop him with your little bubbles? You don't even have anyone helping you unlike me."

"That's what you think."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, let's just say your not the only one who can team up with others. And unlike you I'm capable of aligning myself with people who actually have a brain."

* * *

><p>"I. Am. So. Bored. Why the hell can't we just go and relax at the hideout for a while?" Sierra asked.<p>

"Because, we've been ordered to remain at are post in case Mega Man shows up. I don't want him to sneak past us, and give Wily an excuse to activate my kill-switch." Courtney reminded her.

Both Courtney and Sierra, along with their coworkers Alfred and Carol,(Robot Master Tornado Woman) were in charge of guarding Chris's sky lab, where he constructed the robots in his army that attacked using wind or lightning-related attacks.

"Believe me Court, I don't want to miss out on Mega Man either, but this place is snooze city." Carol told her.

"Oh you like him don't you Carol?" Sierra asked.

"Maybe."

"You do realize he's the enemy and we're supposed to kill him?" Courtney reminded her. "Besides, finding a boyfriend is the last thing we should be worrying about right now."

"Firstly, he's not really our enemy, he's just Wily's and we're being forced to do his dirty work. Secondly, your one to talk what about you and Duncan?"

"UGH, I do not like that slime ball!"

"Please, I know it. Sierra knows it. Everyone knows it."

"I actually did a poll on your relationship with all of the other Robot Masters about you and Duncan." Sierra informed the C.I.T. "Eighty-two percent said that you should just give into your feelings with Duncan, fourteen percent said they don't give a crap, two percent said Sierra get out of my closet and the last two percent said get the fuck away from me you freak before I rip that ugly purple ponytail of yours off your scalp."

"You did a poll? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well clearly I couldn't ask you. It was about you. That would've messed up the data I was gathering. You really should listen to us and just give in already Courtney. Even Gary knows you like him."

"Who the hell is Gary?"

"The Yellow Devil. You didn't know that? Oh, I get it, you must've thought his name was Steve. Don't worry, he get's that a lot."

"Well you can tell Gary and the others that I would rather take my chances with the kill-switch, then to be with Duncan."

"Then answer me this, if you honestly don't like Duncan why do you give Gwen such a hard time?" Alfred asked.

"Because uhhh…" Courtney thought desperately for an answer. "She's already with Trent she shouldn't be with another guy."

"Yeah, but she's told me countless times that Duncan's only a friend and that she only sees Trent that way."

"Uhmm, ok look if we go to the hideout for five minutes can we drop this?"

"Fine."

"Good."

While the four got ready to leave Sierra leaned in and whispered to Alfred. "Good job."

"It was a team effort."

"She's totally into him isn't she?"

"No doubt."

* * *

><p>"Computer? Please add the following to my "People I Want Killed After I Rule the World" list." Chris instructed. "Mega Man, Dr. Hatchet, Justin Bieber, Lebron James, the cast of Jersey Shore, and every person on the planet who has ever said, "It's over 9000!" or "Screw the rules, I've got money!""<p>

"Hey Chris what's up?" Colin interrupted.

"Oh, Napalm Man, always nice to talk to you dude. So how goes it in the war zone?"

"Well I'm still looking for Mega Baby, but Flash Man's out."

"Nice! What about Gemini? Have you dealt with either of those two?"

"Sorry still looking for those morons."

"Oh well, those two are probably just hiding somewhere crying for mercy."

"Oh speaking of crying for mercy, has the squirt lost yet? I've been waiting to burn him for some time now."

"Yeah sorry dude, but so far Flash Man was the most recent defeat. Mega Man right now is busy fighting Crash Woman and her buds. So you may miss out."

"Crap!"

"Relax. If it makes you feel better I'll probably let you kill everybody either way. The only reason I'm having ya do it this way right now is because it's much more fun to watch you go Predator on their asses. After my secret weapon is completed I won't have any use for the Robot Masters. Present company excluded of course."

"By the way what is that secret weapon of yours anyway?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it? Not to worry it'll be done very soon and you'll find out as soon as everyone, but for now go find get back to your mission."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Back with Billy, he was not faring any better against Team E-Scope. Facing one Robot Master was tough enough but six of them were almost unstoppable. Especially since the females of the group were homicidal maniacs.<p>

"Well it was fun playing with you Mega Man but clearly this fight is about to come to a close. When you see Flash Man again, tell him I said I miss him." Crash Woman requested.

"Wait, I thought you were over him." Gravity Man wondered.

"Oh don't worry Big G, I am." She told him giving him a hug. "You're the only Robot Master I care about, but that doesn't mean I can't keep in touch with him. Now back to you."

The insane redhead fired a Crash Bomb that started drilling his way towards the intern. Billy tried to get out of the way but he was far to exhausted from fighting them.  
>"I guess this is how it ends."<p>

But then a shot from out of nowhere came and blew up the Crash Bomb in midair.

"Cool! How the hell did you do that?"

"Yeah Crash Woman, I have a feeling Mega Man didn't do that." Bright Man informed her.

"Really what makes you say that?"

"Well judging from the direction that blast came from it should've came from there"

Bright Man pointed slightly above and to the left of Billy and towards the robot responsible. Billy immediately recognized who it was.

"Proto Man! Your alive!"

"Of course not. I'm a robot and therefore a non-living being. So technically, I have never been alive." He told him

"You know what I mean. I thought that Robot Master destroyed you."

"I shall explain later. For now, we need to escape."

"How?"

"Didn't you grab the Flash Stopper when you defeated Flash Man?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."

"Enough banter. Let's just kill both of them and sacrifice them to the Old Gods already." Skull Woman yelled getting pissed.

The Robot Masters all charged towards Billy, but he quickly activated his Time Stop and escaped from the teens while they were frozen in place along with Proto Man.

**If you were curious as to how I got the poll numbers, with the exception to Duncan, Courtney, Bruno and Sierra all the Robot Masters partook which totals to 43 teens and one bitch. Of them all but 8 said Courtney and Duncan should be together. Of the remaining 8, 6 of them (Blaineley, Heather, Alejandro, Valerie, Zachary and Sandra) said that they don't give a shit. And I think you can guess who the last two were and which one said what. Then just divide 35, 6 and 1 by 43 then round your answer to the nearest hundrenth and you'll get the poll results. Ok enough with the math lesson, now review.**


	9. Fourth Wall Breakings Galore

**Okay don't really have much for this chapter not all of them are gonna be 5000 words masterpieces and this is proof don't like it? Tough.**

After Billy used his Flash Stopper to escape Team E-Scope, he and Proto Man hid in the remains of a GameStop to discuss current events.

"Ok Proto Man, first order of business, how did you survive what happened three years ago?"

"I apologize for not notifying you or Dr. Hatchet, but after my defeat at the hands of Elec Man, I was far to damaged to be of much help. In the condition I was in, I wouldn't of even been able to defeat a Met. Let alone Wily. I thought it was best to bide my time and perform recon while I tried to repair myself. I even upgraded myself to have a human personality to further understand the mind of the Robot Masters. Personally, I think now it makes me more badass, don't you?"

"I guess, but I don't think that really matters. Anyways tell me you found out anything?"

"Yes for starters, I've discovered that the novel known _Twilight _is a piece of-"

"No, I mean have you found out anything on what Wily's up to?"

"Oh, right. I assume you already know about the kill-switches Wily has within his possession to ensure the Robot Masters follow his orders. Correct?

"Yeah, Katie and Sadie already told me about that and the only reason these guys are fighting me is because the one who offs me gets to go free."

"Well it _was_ the only reason up until you defeated Gemini."

"What do you mean?"

"In addition to the kill-switch, Dr. Wily secretly uploaded a computer virus that he created called Roboenza, which if you ask me isn't exactly a creative name, into each of them. Essentially, what it does is takeover the host and turns them into a fully loyal robotic servant of his. It's the same virus that has been placed in his robots so that they obey him. However, for the Robot Masters he has kept the virus in a dormant state due to the fact that the kill-switches already allowed him to have the Robot Masters obey his commands. But now he has programmed it to detect your energy signature, which I believe he picked up during your battle with Ice Woman, and activate the moment you enter a Robot Master's sector or come within 100 meters of them.

"So that's why Justin attacked me despite me trying to save him."

"Most likely. Due the virus, it is pointless to reason with the Robot Masters. No matter what you say they will be determined to kill you as long as they consider you a threat to Wily's plan. If you want to save them, the only way is to defeat them one-by-one. Once defeated, they'll lose most of the machinery that Wily built into them, and the Robenza virus should no longer have an effect on them since they will be mostly human afterward. And as you saw from your previous battle it is probably best to avoid facing multiple Robot Masters at the same time. They are far to powerful in a group and it is much more difficult for the author of this fanfic to write a battle that consists of more than two participants."

"Okay there's one thing I don't understand." Billy pondered.

"Yes, I realize I have just broken the fourth wall and I am doing so currently by referring to it. The reason I am doing this is because PhenomsServant believes it adds humor to this story."

"No it's not that. What I wanna know is why does Wily want me to battle the Robot Masters so badly? It's obvious he doesn't care what happens to them, but I would still think he would try to keep them alive due to how useful they are to him."

"It is because he is just trying to have them stall you. Additional recon I have gathered shows that Wily is working on a top secret project that is nearing it's completion. I have little data on the project but I have discovered that it is far more powerful than any of the Robot Masters. He's just using them to hold you off long enough to complete it, then use it to finish you off. Unless of course you die beforehand."

"Well we gotta act fast then, we have to save these teens and stop Wily before he finishes whatever he's making."

"I will try to assist you all I can William. However, despite the repairs and modifications I have done to myself, I am still bound by the Asimov laws and am unable to do harm to the Robot Masters as they are still human beings. You're going to have to defeat them yourself."

"I understand, but that still doesn't mean you can't aid me in taking out the rest of Chris's army and find out more on what he's planning. Speaking of which, how were you able to find out all this stuff?"

"I have my ways." Proto Man told him with a smirk.

"Not exactly a very helpful answer, but works for me." The intern shrugged. "Any suggestions on who I should face."

"I do. The Robot Master, Junk Man, from what I've seen is an extremely intelligent teen and has created numerous items for Wily. I believe if you were to defeat him and explain that you were attempting to stop him, he would assist you in your mission."

"Sounds like a plan where's his base of operations."

"Ok his name is Junk Man. Where would check out? Maybe the _junkyard._"

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that kind of answer."

"Hmmm, yes he seems my sarcastic remark program is functioning nicely."

"Still though, the junkyard's all the way on the other side of Megalopolis. It's going to take a while to get over there and we probably end up encountering a few of the other teens along the way."

"Then, I recommend we leave immediately. The more time we stay here and talk the more time Wily has to complete his project."

* * *

><p>Back with Team E-Scope the effects of Billy's Flash Stopper had worn off, allowing the Robot Masters full mobility. In addition, now that he was out of range, the effects of the Roboenza virus had worn off and went back into a dormant state.<p>

"Uhmm, ok I hate to be the one to state the obvious here, but weren't we all up there just five seconds ago?" Noah asked.

"No actually it seems we all up there _two hours _ago." Owen corrected him after looking at a nearby clock.

"Two hours! How the hell did we lose two hours?"

"All Izzy remembers it that we were waiting for Mega Man, I started to feel like that time I swam in nuclear waste. Then Izzy was down here."

"Ok ignoring the nuclear waste thing, because quite frankly I don't think I wanna know, what the fuck just happened?"

"Maybe C'thullu took control of us so we could do his bidding."

"Can he do that?" Owen asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. The author doesn't know shit about the Old Gods. He's just winging it with me."

"Guess you might as well kiss your ass good bye soon then." Noah told her.

"Eh, I'm not worried. I'm Phenoms's favorite KoboldNecromancer OC. He's not going to take me out anytime soon."

"Wait you're his favorite? How do you know?"

"He sees me as an extreme version of Gwen and we all know how he feels about her."

"Yep."

"Sure do."

"Yeah."

"Not a secret."

"I hate my life."

"Ok can we stop breaking the fourth wall for two seconds, and get back to the matter at hand. Why can't we remember what happened?" Eva asked getting pissed off.

"Ok Izzy believes either the aliens have wiped out the last two hours of our memory when they captured us, Mandy's C'thullu theory, or this may have been Wily's doing."

"Ok, seeing as the other two are ridiculous, I'm going with the Wily suggestion. Maybe we should go talk to Joel about this. He may be able to find out what happened."

* * *

><p>The former robot museum of Megalopolis was once the place where people could see the robots of yesteryear. But now it was nothing more than another base of operation controlled by a Robot Master for Chris. That Robot Master was Pharaoh Man, or as he prefers to be called by, Sebastian. A philosopher, he was one of the most intelligent teens in the bunch and was one of the most powerful at well. His speed rivaled that of Geoff's and his Aura Shot was extremely deadly especially when charged. Though despite the firepower he contained, Sebastian was a kind person, especially when it came to one individual.<p>

"Uhh Sebastian are you here?"

"Oh Sakaki. Relax it's just me here. You can come out."

Sakaki was the shyest amongst all the Robot Masters with Sebastian being the only person she really opened up to. Along with Beth,(when she isn't helping Heather that is) the two were in charge of controlling the forested area. She was also one of the last teens to get built into a Robot Master. It was somewhat obvious at that point that Chris was running out of themes for his Robot Masters since her identity, Plant Woman, was a pretty much a copy of Beth's Wood Woman theme. Right down to having a defensive based attack in the form of a shield.

"So what's on your mind?" Sebastian asked

"Well I just wanted to get out of the forest for a little while. I didn't wanna go to the hangout, so I decided I'd see what you were up to."

"Pretty much bored out of my mind. I really don't have much to do here. To be honest, I only think the two of us are in this segment so PhenomsServant could introduce us."

"There have been a lot of fourth wall breakings in this chapter hasn't there?"

"Yeah there has, but hey there's nothing wrong with it. There was a pretty successful Total Drama/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover that had a lot of fourth wall breakings."

"I remember that story. Psychid didn't warn anyone of a DunGwen pairing and it pissed him off big time when it had Gwen act all fangirl towards him."

"And he had Courtney call Gwen's fans whiny, unintelligent fan brats in what Psychid claimed to be a joke."

"Could you imagine if Gwen really was with Duncan?"

"I know that would be a horrible idea."

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but I think were getting off subject. Could we talk about something else and not be used as a way to vent the author's personal feelings?"

"Oh right sorry."

* * *

><p>Believing that it would be better if they split up, Billy and Proto Man went their separate ways. Proto Man went to try to find out more on Wily's project, while Billy headed to the junkyard. The fastest way was to first cut through the forest which was controlled by two Robot Masters. The southern half was guarded by a shy moe girl named Sakaki Mizuno a.k.a. Plant Woman, and the northern half was guarded by a geeky farm girl named Elizabeth "Beth" Gadon a.k.a. Wood Woman. Both of them had defensive based attacks, the Plant Barrier and the Leaf Shield. The Leaf Shield while active, could protect Beth as long as she remained stationary, and could be launched at her enemy. The Plant Barrier while not as durable as the Leaf Shield (dispersing after contact with an enemy or attack) was able to protect Sakaki on the move. Despite their shields, they weren't very tough and Billy believed that, because they were primarily defensive, that it was a good idea to battle them next. He just hoped that the virus wouldn't make them too relentless.<p>

* * *

><p>"UHH" Sakaki grunted as the Roboenza virus triggered.<p>

She fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position. "Sakaki what's wrong?" Sebastian asked with concern in his voice.

The shy girl continued to writhe in pain for a few seconds and got back up on her feet. "What happened are you ok?"

"I am fine Pharaoh Man, but I must leave now. I believe Mega Man has entered the forest and I must kill him for Chris." She said in a voice that had far less emotion.

"Wait how do you know Mega Man is coming to face you?"

"That is not important. What is important, is that I must defeat him for my amazing and charismatic master Chris."

"Ok Sakaki. Something is clearly wrong with you. You were just on the floor acting like Eva punched you in the stomach or something and now your calling me Pharaoh Man and Wily amazing?"

"His name is Chris, Pharaoh Man. You should try to remember that, and my name is no longer Sakaki, it is Plant Woman. Now please move out of the way."

"No way. Not until I find out what's going on."

Sebastian tried to get a hold on Sakaki, but she activated her armor, transforming into Plant Woman. Then she jumped over the philosopher, and ran towards the exit.

"Something's going on here. Sakaki would never run towards a fight. I need to find out what happened to her and fast." He said running after her.

**Yeah wasn't to thrilled on this one and how I used Sakaki and Sebastian as a way to vent my feelings on another story that lead to my spat with Duelist King and Psychid but hey those two aren't exactly the easiest Kobold OC's to write as. Anyways seriously, review people I'm looking at the traffic stats I know for a fact there's more than just one person reading this thing so review.**


	10. Plant It!

**Sorry woulda uploaded this sooner if I didn't hafta to take night classes, oh well here it is.**

The forest was an interesting trek for Billy. There were robot rhinoceros beetles charging from the sky, robot grasshoppers jumping on the ground, and robot piranhas jumping out of the water. Billy was still in a bit a bind. Although Proto Man was able to regain some of his energy he lost from his fight with Team E-Scope, he wasn't able to completely refill it. His weapon energy was also somewhat low and that included his Flash Stopper's energy being completely tapped out so there was no dodging a fight. He had to use his arm cannon primarily. Thankfully, it had unlimited ammo.

"Man this place is insane. I mean really what was the idea behind the springs?" He thought aloud as he managed to get a breather.

"OOOOO!" A voice yelled out.

"Okay what was that?"

A giant fist launched towards him to which Billy slid underneath doing one of those slow-mo, duck by leaning back, Matrix dodges.

"I always wanted to do that."

The fist returned to it's owner in the form of a giant gorilla with tank treads.

"Seriously, where does Chris get the ideas for these robots!"

* * *

><p>"Ok you idiots what designs do you have for me today?" Chris asked.<p>

"Uhmm ok how 'bout we make uhm uh" the lead designer (who was working against his will and wasn't even given dental) looked around the room desperately.

"A lamp robot!" Picking up a nearby lamp "oooooo scary"

"Your not even trying anymore are you?" Chris sighed. "Ok your clearly out of ideas."

The jackass then pressed a red button and the floor underneath the designer opened causing the nameless nobody to fall into a vat full of sharks with laser beams attached to their head.

"Ok which one of you wants to be promoted?" He asked the remaining designers to which they simply responded by pointing to one another.

* * *

><p>Billy jumped over the gorillas fist after he fired it a second time then fired a series of arm cannon shots at its eyes pushing the machine back. The metal primate responded by opening its mouth and fired plasma from a cannon of its own hitting Billy square in the gut. It then fired its fist at him again. Thinking quickly, Billy fired his Icicle Spear at the fist causing it to freeze in mid-flight and then drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Billy shot the rest of the gorilla with his arm cannon once again and finished it off.<p>

"Impressive Mega Man this is going to be fun." A female voice called out.

The girl then popped out from the tree she was hiding and planted her foot square into Billy's stomach stunning him temporarily.

"So I'm assuming you must be Sakaki."

"That used to be my name but I am Sakaki no more. Now I'm Plant Woman and I live only to serve my amazingly brilliant master Chris."

"Wow where have I heard that before?" Billy asked sarcastically. "No offense, on second thought I do mean offense, but your "master" is a self centered ego maniac. I guess Proto Man was right there really is no point in reasoning with you now. Hate to do this Sakaki or Plant Woman or whoever you are, but if I wanna save your ass from Wily I guess I have no choice."

He then fired with his arm cannon. However, Plant Woman summoned up a ring of flower petals that began circling her, blocking the plasma. The petals disappeared after the attack landed.

"Ok can some one explain to me how four flimsy flower petals are able to protect someone?"

"Hey don't ask me I'm not the one who designed this. However, if it's able to protect me, I say who cares? You can't beat what you can't hit."

Plant Woman brought up another Plant Barrier and ran straight towards Billy, with intent to injure him using direct contact from it. Billy jumped over her than fired a Gemini Laser. The attack was neutralized by the Plant Barrier, but, with it gone after the laser made contact, it allowed him to follow up by firing an Icicle Shard. The icicle struck Plant Woman with great force and she landed flat on her face.

"UGH! I hate cold!" She muttered.

"Wow I think that actually did some real damage to her."

"So it hurts me a little more, big deal. I'm still not letting you win."

Plant Woman resummoned her Plant Barrier and ran towards Billy again.

"You're really not much of a fighter, are you?" Billy asked realizing her simplistic strategy. "To be honest, I'm not all that tough either. I'm actually kinda surprised I've lasted this long."

Billy fired two more Icicle Shards, the first one got rid of the shield and the second stopped her in her tracks.

"I guess that the only reason your really fighting me at all is because of the Roboenza virus. Don't worry, you should be back to your old-Sakaki-self once you lose. I wish there was another way, it's just the only way I can save you."

Billy fired one more Icicle Shard at Plant Woman before she could bring up another shield, shattering her armor and reverting Plant Woman back into Sakaki.

Minutes later, after Billy claimed his Plant Barrier prize, the shy moe girl woke up from unconscious state confused why she was back in the forest and not in the museum or why Sebastian wasn't around.

"You ok?" A voice asked.

She looked around and saw the very person Chris ordered her to kill: Mega Man.

"Eee!" She shrieked in a scared tone and rushed into the bushes to hide. "Plea-please don't hurt me. You can go. I-I won't be any trouble."

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Sakaki, right?"

"Yes."

"Well like I said I won't hurt you, I know about the whole kill-switch deal and that it's the only reason your following Wily orders. Don't worry though, I destroyed your armor and you're no longer in danger of it."

"Wait we fought? Why don't, I remember that?"

"Wily infected you with a computer virus that took control of you, so you would fight me as opposed to just hiding in a corner like you were just doing now. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it was the only way to free you.

"That-that…..big meanie! Oops sorry, I didn't mean to say something so bad."

"It's ok. I've heard way worse from Chef. The swear jar in the lab has enough change in it to buy a car. Besides, after what he did to you, I think you have the right to call Wily a big meanie."

"So I'm really free?

"Yep. The virus can't control you. The kill-switch can't, well kill you. Chris can't force you to do anything anymore, you're Plant Woman no more."

"Thank you Mega Man." Sakaki said hugging him.

"You can call me Billy and your welcome. Now you better go and find a place hide. Just because the kill-switch can't kill you, doesn't mean one of Wily's robot can't. I'm going to go and free the rest of your friends."

"O-Ok, just be careful."

"I'll be fine. The Plant Barrier you "gave" me should keep me safe. Bye."

"Give Wily a kick in the knee for me." Sakaki told Billy as he ran off.

"_Trust me, when I get my hands on him I'll give him a lot more than a kick in the knee."_ The intern thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Alright Val so were here. Why the heck did you call us?" Zachary asked<p>

He, along with Arthur and Sandra, were all called by the hopeful politician to meet her in her sector for a discussion.

"Well we all ready agreed that the four of us are helping each other right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Zach there's one more person we need, since you and Colin are such good friends we were hoping you could get him to team up with us."

"More like you were hoping." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Hold on. I know Colin and I are tight and all, but why do you want him to join?"

"It's a political strategy, if we have Colin on our side, Wily's on our side with him backing us up we'll have a huge advantage over the other Robot Masters."

"Valerie what makes you think just because we would have Colin helping us, Wily would help us too." Arthur asked. "Let's be honest he doesn't give a crap about what happens to any of us. The only reason he even likes Colin is because of how much an asshole he is and even he's in danger of the kill-switch. There is no way Wily is going to help any of us against Mega Man."

"Actually Colin, did give me some info on what Wily did to us." Zachary told everyone. "He said that Wily put a virus into everyone, including the four of us, that would force us to obey him whether we want to or not. Personally I think it's bull. A white guy forcin' a black guy to do stuff is that racist or what?"

"Ok how could that be racist if he did that to us too?" Arthur responded annoyed.

"Well racist or not, Colin is the only one immune to it because of a vaccine Wily gave him."

"See this is the kind of thing that will give us an edge. If Colin teams up with us, I'm certain Wily will give us the vaccine too."

"Ok that's just ridiculous." Arthur said. "Like I said Wily doesn't give a damn about us. Besides how do we even know what Colin said was true? The kill-switches are reason enough to do his dirty work, so what's the point of infecting us?"

"You know maybe it's because I haven't said anything yet and I just want to be part of the discussion, but I'm with Arthur on this one." Sandra agreed. "If were already obeying Chris to begin with, I don't see the point of him infecting us."

"I don't know why he would, but the point is if we want to do anything we have to ensure that we aren't infected so let's call Colin and see if it's true."

"He's gonna lie you know." Arthur muttered.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was concerned at this point. Sakaki wasn't acting like herself. With the exception to Colin none of the teens referred to themselves by the names of their Robot Master counterparts. And they certainly didn't call Wily "Chris" unless he was in the room.<p>

"Se-Sebastian?" A faint voice called out, that the philosopher immediately recognized.

"Sakaki! What the hell happened over there."

"I can't really remember, but I met Mega Man."

"Wait, you met Mega Man and he didn't kill you?"

"No, he's not going to kill us he's trying to save us. He knows about the kill-switches and he also said we've all been infected with a virus."

"A virus? So that's why you went crazy before."

"Probably, I can't really remember much after that pain. But it's over. My armor's gone. Mega Man said that I'm safe from the virus and the kill-switch."

"You serious? Holy crap! This is awesome, I gotta tell the others."

Sebastian tried to bring up his comlink so he could call the others, however before he could Chris's face showed up on it.

"Well, well, well. And what were you planning to do Pharaoh Man?" He asked with a fiendish grin.

"Oh uh Chris. Uh hi! I was just calling to warn Wood Woman that Mega Man is coming to face her." Sebastian lied.

"Nice try. But do you really think you can fool me? I had a feeling you would be heading after Plant Woman. So, to make sure she didn't tell you something you weren't supposed to hear, I opened up your comlink to listen in on your conversation. Fortunately, I was right: Mega Man saving you guys, the Roboenza virus. I don't know how he found out about that thing, but nevertheless, I can't let you tell the others now can't I? I'm having so much fun watching him fight you guys that I'm actually TiVoing it. I don't want you to ruin this. Still, you are one of my better Robot Masters, and I would hate to activate your kill-switch. So I guess that leaves me with only one other option."

Chris then activated the virus within Sebastian, slowly causing him to lose control.

"SEBASTIAN!" Sakaki yelled.

"Plant Woman? You still there, huh? Personally, if I were you I would make like a hockey player and get the puck outta here. Once this little virus takes over Pharaoh Man here, he's going to be a killing machine, and now that you can't help me any more, I'm pretty sure he'll be gunning for you first."

"Sakaki, Wily's right." Sebastian told her as he struggled to fight the virus's control. "Get away from me now. You are the last person I want to hurt."

"But, Seba-"

"This isn't up for discussion! Leave now! If Mega Man is like what you told me , he'll save me. Now go!"

Sakaki, although not wanting to, nodded in understandment and got away just before the virus completely took over Sebastian leaving only Pharaoh Man.

"Chris, do you want me to go after her?" He asked in a now emotionless voice.

"No that won't be necessary. Napalm Man will take care of her. For now return to the museum and if any of the other Robot Masters contact you do not tell them anything about Mega Man or the Roboenza virus. Understand?"

"Yes sir I do, and your hair looks awesome today."

"Oh why thank you, Pharaoh Man."

The transmission ended leaving Chris alone. "Man, I just love this job.

**As M. Night Shyamalan would say "What a tweest!" Can you believe I didn't plan that and ended up jusr writing myself into that? I'm quite proud of myself. Anyways blah blah blah review blah blah.**


	11. I Got Wood!

**Man I am just having a bs time with my schoolwork now I need something to get my mind off it So I thought why not post the next chapter?**

"Ugh! What is keeping you two so long! How long does it take to wire up a full entertainment system!" Heather asked while sitting in a massage chair.

She was put in charge of the mall. Heather would've normally be happy about being forced to stay there, but since the robots pretty much destroyed all the good clothes when they took it over, it was nothing more now a storage space of mostly broken up junk.

She didn't want to hang out in the safe house, in case Mega Man came, so to make due (and to make sure no one would try to convince Beth and Lindsay to wise up), she decided to have the three of them hang there. And so she wouldn't get bored waiting, Heather was also having her "friends" set a TV to keep her occupy. Which wasn't to easy when most of the good equipment was destroyed and the two girls had no knowledge in electronics.

"Lindsay, I'm starting to think Daisy, Tyler and the others are right. I think Heather really is just using us." Beth told her best friend.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't maybe because were trying to wire up a home entertainment system with surround sound for her. Meanwhile, what has she ever done for us?"

"She did give us that ice cream cone that one time."  
>"We had to share it and we only got it because she wanted chocolate and you gave her vanilla."<p>

"Well that maybe so Betty, but Heather is helping us deal with Rock Man."

"You know Lindsay, that's another thing I wanted to bring up. Why is it that you get all of our names wrong, including my own, but you somehow manage to remember Heather's correctly?"

"I get your names wrong? How long has this been going on?'

"As long as I've kno-"

But before Beth could finish her statement, the virus within her triggered and she collapsed just like the others did.

"Betty, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"What the hell is taking you two idiots so long?" Heather asked Lindsay angrily.

"Something's wrong with Betty."

Beth then stood up, much to Lindsay's relief, only with the same evil zombified look the others had.

"Oh Betty your okay. Good I was worried about you."

"Yeah nice now get back to work."

"No. I don't take orders from you Snake Woman." Beth told her.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I only take orders from Chris. And he ordered me to defeat Mega Man and that is what I'm going to do."

Beth transformed into Wood Woman and proceeded to leave the mall, but not before flipping off Heather.

"Where are you going? Get back here right now!" The queen bee demanded. "Fine go but just remember that you are officially out of this alliance. Don't come crying to me, when Mega Man kills you!"

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Lindsay asked.

"No way, she had her chance and she threw it away. If she wants to go to on a suicide mission, then let her. Now stop yapping and get back to work and get me a sandwich while your at it too."

"O-okay." Lindsay said with a concerned look for her best friend on her face.

* * *

><p>Lindsay wasn't the only one with concern on his face. Back in the woods, Billy had other things to deal with. The northern half was far different from the southern half in terms of patrolling robots. The rhinoceros beetles were replaced with bats that swoop down from the hanging branches and instead of grasshoppers there were robot rabbits shooting carrot like projectiles. Oh and did I mention the twenty foot wolves that breathe fire? No? Well there were twenty foot wolves that breathe fire, and he was now face to face with one. Far bigger than anything else he had encountered, other than the gorilla tank he faced earlier. It let loose a howl that could be heard throughout the forest than a stream of fire. The intern activated his newly acquired Plant Barrier right in time to intercept the attack.<p>

"Yeah nice try Jacob. Maybe you stick to fighting pussy vampires." He taunted before activated his Flash Stopper.

He then went on to blast it's AI out with his arm cannon(as it's the only weapon he could use while Flash Stopper was in effect).

After about an hour, Billy was finally nearing the exit of the forest. Without encountering Wood Woman but a ring of leaves spiraling towards him quickly threw that hope out the window.

"Hi Mega Man, glad you came. Guessing Plant Woman wasn't so lucky. Oh well in all honesty Chris was running out of original ideas for when building us. He essentially just copied my design when he built her."

"Yeah I kind of figured that. So, I'm assuming that because of that virus that's controlling you, you're not going by Beth anymore and you would prefer me calling you Wood Woman."

"Yep. Pretty much."

"And you're not going to let me leave unless I kick your metal ass, huh?"

"Wooden ass." Wood Woman corrected.

"Wow really? I thought it was just suppose to look like wood. Why would he choose to make your armor out of wood?"

"I don't know, cost-cutting measure?"

"Well whatever. Let's just get to fighting so I can free you and kick your boss's ass. Sounds good?"

"Sure."

With the banter over and done with, Billy fired his Gemini Laser. Wood Woman countered by activating her Leaf Shield.

"Sorry to break it to you but my Leaf Shield isn't as easily destroyed as the Plant Barrier. As long as I stay put, you can't hurt me."

"Yeah, I know I read your bio page. Although it doesn't explain how four leaves are able to protect you. Still, you can't hide in that thing forever. The second you try anything, you'll be completely vulnerable counter attack." Billy informed pointing his arm cannon at her.

"You would think so."

Wood Woman launched the shield at him. He then jumped over it and fired another Gemini Laser, but Wood Woman quickly brought up another Leaf Shield to absorb it at the last second.

"You might as well give it up, if you can't hit me you can't beat me."

"Alright I'm pretty sure Justin said something like that when I fought him."

"What do you expect? With PhenomsServant's inexperience he's bound to reuse a few conversations sooner or later." Wood Woman brought up while firing her Leaf Shield again.

"Ok point taken." Billy replied bring up his Plant Barrier cancelling the two shields out.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really sure what to cut here, the red one or the blue one." Cody informed Joel who was lying on the table.<p>

In an attempt to remove the bomb, Joel had his Junk Man armor activated and its chest plate opened exposing the inner workings while Cody stood there nervous trying to think of a plan.

"Just relax, just relax." Joel assured him. "Let's think about this. Alright, try connecting that green one to the purple one."

"Ok. Here we go." The instant that Cody did so, Joel's head collapsed and he flat lined.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled, frantically disconnecting the wires. Afterward, Joel's head shot back up.

"That kill me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. Ok, try the green one and the blue one."

Before, Cody proceeded the doors to the lab opened revealing Team E-Scope.

"Uhmm is this a bad time." Noah asked looking at what was going on. "Because if it is, we could come back later."

"No, no. Joel and I are just trying to figure out a way to get rid of the bomb, so we can all get the hell out of here."

"You've been doing this the whole time and you didn't even bother telling us?" Eva asked angrily. "You know gap-tooth I don't like secrets being kept from me. Especially when it's a secret that can save my ass."

"Do you think we _didn't_ want to tell ya? We're only keeping it a secret so Wily doesn't find out."

"Well, anyway the kill-switch may not be the only thing we have to deal with." Noah said. "For some reason the six of lost track of two hours."

"How did that happen?" Joel asked.

"If I knew that, why would we come here and ask for help? All we remember was that we we're planning to ambush Mega Man, then we all blacked out from this pain we felt. Two hours later, we found ourselves on the ground with no memory of what happened."

"I still say it was aliens." Izzy told them.

"And that is why we aren't listening to your theory. It had to have been Wily who was behind this."

"He already has our lives in his hands, what more could he possibly do to us?"

"Again, if I knew we wouldn't have came here. So geeks figure it out."

"You're a geek too, you know!"

"No, I am a nerd there's a difference. And you better figure it how soon Mega Man took down more of us."

"Wait how did you know?"

"I'm tracking everybody's energy signature. I may not know where everyone is, but I do know whose dead."

"Is Hannah ok?" Joel asked with concern

"And Anita?" Cody asked equally concerned.

"Relax your 'girlfriends' are fine. Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Sakaki weren't so lucky."

"Wow and here I thought Mega Man was trying to save us and stop Wily."

"He isn't going to save us." Clive told them. "Mega Man may be gunning for him, but since he thinks we're willingly helping him. He's going to take us down one by one to make sure we don't hurt anyone else. We might as well face it even if you do find a way to prevent Wily from using the kill-switch on us, Mega Man will still take us down. Either way, are time is drawing to a close."

"I hate to admit it, but Clive may be right." Mandy agreed. "If Mega Man is planning to defeat Chris, he has to be planning on killing us too. The only way were getting any of us are getting out of here is if we kill him, you two deal with the kill-switch or if the Old Gods awaken. And in all honesty, I doubt that the latter will happen anytime soon."

"We will find a way to save everyone Mandy, but first things first we should deal with what happened to you guys by running some tests." Cody told her.

"Fine, just don't get to handsy."

"Yeah her boobs are reserved for another guy."

"Not the time Izzy!"

* * *

><p>The battle between Billy and Wood Woman had waged on for a while now and the intern was not faring any better. His energy was low and he used up the last of his Plant Barriers and Gemini Lasers.<p>

"Well looks like your just about done. So long Mega Man just remember that you never had a chance in beating Chris. She told her firing another Leaf Shield.

"Crap"

But as Billy braced himself for the inevitable. A red shadowed figured out of nowhere and blocked the spiraling leaves with his red shield.

"Proto Man?"

"Just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by." Proto Man smirked.

"Well you can't really help much here. You can't harm Robot Masters remember?"

"I can't harm Robot Masters. My programming never said anything about their shields. I'll deal with Wood Woman's Leaf Shield you take care of her."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great now there's two of you? Fine, I'll deal with you both." Wood Woman told them launching another series of leaves.

"Billy now!"

The intern jumped over the shield behind Wood Woman and while she was distracted with Proto Man, unleashed his Icicle Spear freezing her from the waist down.

"Sorry Beth nothing personal." Billy told her firing an endless barrage of plasma shots before she could thaw out and resummon her Leaf Shield. The last shot knocked on her face. He then initiated his Rain Flush, before she could come to her senses. Which ate away at her armor and ended Beth's career as Wood Woman.

"Yeah, and one more is done. High Five!" Holding his hand up towards Proto Man.

"What?"

"High Five."

"What?"

"High Five."

"I don't get it."

"Nevermind." He sighed as he grabbed the remains of Beth's Wood Woman armor obtaining her Leaf Shield.

"Ugh my head."

"Yo, Beth you okay over there?"

"Lindsay?"

"Sorry, you don't even have the right gender there."

"Whoah Mega Man."

"Yeah. Long story short a virus controlled took you over. I beat you. You lost your Wood Woman powers and the virus nor the kill-switch have any affect on you know."

"Seriously? Wow I guess I took all of Heather's crap for nothing."

"Not sure what your talking about but I'm assuming that you didn't."  
>"It's also a long story. Just be careful out there, and if you find my friend Lindsay, save her too and try to convince her that Heather is a manipulative bitch."<p>

"Don't worry, I already saved four of you guys and I'm going to save the others too."

"Even Colin?"

"I'll have to come back to you on that one. Come on Proto, we need to get moving."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

><p>Back at Chris's fortress he watched as the signal Beth gave off faded off the grid.<p>

"So Wood Woman blew it too, huh? Ok, this has officially become annoying now. Looks like I'm going to have amp things up a notch. Yo, Grindey?"

A huge robot that resembled a steamroller came up on screen. "What is your wish Dr. McClean?"

"Listen. I'm sure you heard about that jackass, Mega Man, that's been taken out the Robot Masters. Well he's starting to piss me off a little. Do me a favor and flatten him into a pancake for me. He just beat the crap out of Wood Woman so he should be leaving the woods pretty soon. So, get over and deal with him."

"I understand, I will not fail you." It informed him before ending the transmission.

"Hmm, this could be fun. I could use a break. Might as well get a front seat to this fight.

With that Chris jumped into his saucer and sped off towards to watch the demise of his foe.

**Ooooo big guy's comin' up! What'll happen? That's for me to know and you to find out.**


	12. Keep on Steamrollin'

**Well here's something interesting, IGN recently ranked Cody/Metal Man's infamous Metal Blades at #66 in it's "100 Greatest Video Game Weapons of All Time" list. Not surprising it made the list, although I think it should've made the Top 40. Oh well, here's the next one.**

As Billy and Proto Man exited woods the intern couldn't help but ask something to break the silence.

"So Proto. Have you found out anything more about what Wily's working on?"

"Not much, but I did hack into his video journal, and in his second most recent entry he said that he estimates that he should be able to complete it in about three days."  
>"Wait second most recent entry? What was the first most recent?"<p>

"Nothing important. Just a list of people he wants killed when he rules the world. Your on it by the way."

"Not surprising. Well anyway you wouldn't happen to know when that entry was recorded?"

"Well the recording ended with him discovering about your victory over Toad Man so roughly twelve hours ago."  
>"Crap, well the first day almost done with. We really need to haul ass then. By the way, how are the others?"<p>

"Gemini and Plant Woman are fine, however I have yet to find Flash Man."

"Well, Justin was a coward. He's probably hiding so his face isn't scratched or something."

"You should be doing the same Mega Man." A familiar voice called.

Both turned their heads to see the man responsible for all this grief sitting in his personalized saucer.

"Wily." Billy seethed.

"So Mega Man it's really nice to meet you face to face, when I'm not putting your hand in warm water while you sleep."

Chris then looked next to him to see someone he was not expecting.

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here? I saw Elec Man turn you into scrap!"

"I'm not so easily defeated Wily."

"You really are sick you know that Chris? Threatening the Robot Masters to do your dirty work or you'll blow them up? And controlling them with a computer virus? That's low."

"So you know about the virus too? No matter, it won't matter soon enough. You've been an annoying wrench in my operations. You already cost me six Robot Masters. Granted they were some of the more incompetent Robot Masters, but they were useful to me nonetheless. So I've decided to get someone else to take you out and I'll have him finish what Elecy started too."

"So you're not going to fight me."

"Me fight you? Are you kidding? I'm not doing something that could mess my hair. I'm just here to watch Grindey deal with you."

"Who's Grindey?"

Soon the ground beneath Billy began to shake. Afterward, an entire building was leveled and from the debris, a steamroller-shaped robot, far bigger than any machine he had encountered as of yet, emerged.

"What the hell is that!" He asked stunned in fear.

"The Mad Grinder." Proto Man answered. "Despite his lack of AI, it's one of Chris's most powerful soldiers, being stronger than some of the Robot Masters."

"Ok Grindey. There's the guy I need you to flatten, and while your at it flatten the red one too." Chris instructed.

"Yes, Dr. McClean." It responded charging toward his enemies.

"Ok so since this oversized rolling pin is completely machine. You're allowed to attack it right?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"So, how about we take this bucket of bolts down together."

"Agreed."

"Great."

After Billy, activated his Flash Stopper, so he could get a few early shots in. However, after the Time Stopper wore off, it appeared that his arm cannon didn't do much damage. He switched to his Gemini Laser and fired a blast stunning it temporarily allowing Proto Man the opportunity follow up and fire with his own arm cannon. Now pissed off at the lasers being blasted in it's face. The Mad Grinder rolled towards Billy and Proto Man with sheer determination. The two jumped out of the way and continued to blast away at it's head with their arm cannons. Guided missiles then came out from it's back and were fired striking them both in midair knocking them to the ground.

"Hold on. The Mad Grinder never had missiles in the game." Billy yelled at Chris.

"Oh yeah, that. I thought the original Mad Grinder was a little lacking in firepower so I gave it a few upgrades." Chris explained.

"OH COME ON! Hey Phenom! What the hell!"

"Stop arguing with the author. We got bigger things to worry about." Proto Man told him.

"Fine." Billy sighed firing off another group of plasma from his arm cannon.

The Mad Grinder unleashed another salvo of missiles towards Billy. Who proceeded to use his Icicle Spear to freeze them. Proto Man followed up by blasting him with his arm cannon. With it was still stunned, Billy fired a Gemini Laser at it, striking the monstrosity in it's forehead dealing severe damage. Proto Man then picked up one of the frozen missiles off the ground and threw it towards the Mad Grinder causing it to blow up in fiery explosion upon impact.

"Ha, score another one for the good guys!" Billy cheered

"Aw, crap." Chris muttered looking at the remains of his creation. "Well, that didn't go as I had hoped. Fine I'll let you have this win. I guess, it really won't matter. I have plenty of other plans to deal with both of you and hey at least this gives me an opportunity to leave using the evil laugh I've been practicing. Now if you excuse me I have to talk to Elec Man about the half ass job he did on dealing with your friend there. Bye."

Chris then flew off with his practiced evil laugh.

"Wow he's been practicing that? Because that was horrible." Billy thought aloud.

"Agreed."

"So how much farther until I reach the junkyard?"

"It shouldn't be much longer the best way is to go through the power plant and then the old mining sight. Although, you may want to hurry Wily tends to have the Robot Masters report back to his fortress at midnight to recharge and debriefing. They won't return to their posts afterward for roughly six hours."

"Damn, I only have an hour then. I would at least try to get one more Robot Master defeated before then."

"Well I would help but I myself need to recharge. I'll catch up with you later."

"I understand, I'll se ya later Proto."

Proto Man simply nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the power plant, the two teens in charge of controlling the place, Trent and Howard were, as you can probably guess, bored as hell.<p>

"I am bored as hell." Howard said.

"I know. He just said we were." Trent sighed.

"So Trent, you think Mega Man will come here and face us?"

"Who knows? As long as either one of us, or any of the others take him down so we can save Rodney, it really doesn't matter."

"Oh Elecy?" A familiar voice called on Trent's communicator.

"Great, just what I needed." Trent grumbled. "Hi Chris. Is it time for Howard and I to return back to the fortress?" He asked with a fake smile.

"Not yet, we still have a little while until then, but I do need you to report back here. We need to discuss something."

"You want me to come?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, no. This is between me and Elecy, Magnet Man. Besides, I believe Mega Man is coming to the power plant so I need you deal with him."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Trent told his hated boss.

"Good, see you in a few."

"Oh wait, Chris is Gwen ok?" Trent asked a little worried about his girlfriend.

"Shade Woman? Oh she's fine. She did turn out to be one of my better creations after all. Besides, why give a damn. Even if she is killed I could just build another one."

"You can rebuild Shade Woman but you can't rebuild Gwen." Trent replied angrily.

"Sheesh I don't see what is it with you teenagers and relationships you do realize she's your sister right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about I built you, I built her. So you're pretty much siblings and I am your father."

"Don't give me that Darth Vader crap, my dad's a lawyer not an evil genius."

"Fine whatever, but just know I'm not raisin' any flipper grandkids." Chris concluded before ending the transmission.

"Man, that guy is such an ass."

"Just be lucky you have a relationship. I've been trying to get Belinda's attention for over a year and nothing."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like Quagmire, she would be a little more willing to give you a shot."

"Hey I'm not a pervert. Do you see me trying anything with Gwen?"

"That's only because she's with me. Now as much as I would love to get into a discussion about this but I really don't want to keep Chris waiting. Ok actually I do, but I don't want risk the chance of him deciding to activate that damn kill-switch."

"Ok fine be that way."

"Oh and by the way, if Chris was right about Mega Man, than good luck."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I beat this guy and get Rodney out of here."

"I just wish there was a better way."

"Me too, but we really don't have much of a choice you said it yourself we need to get that kid out of here before we risk do anything with Wily. Speaking of which you better get going."

"Yeah I know." Trent waved bye to his coworker and headed off to Chris.

* * *

><p>"Damn it where the hell are those wimps!"<p>

Ever since Colin went back to his search to locate ex-Robot Masters he was having no luck. Katie and Sadie were nowhere to be found and now he had Beth and Sakaki to locate too.

"I have to give them credit. If there's one they're good at, it's hiding like the cowards they are."

"Colin pick up." Valerie's voice yelled on his communicator. "Don't pretend your not there. The thing's attached to your wrist."

"Great, What do you want Palin?" He groaned to himself. "I'm busy!"

"The vaccine to the virus that Chris uploaded into us."

"Um-uh what virus? There's no virus." Colin told her trying to play it cool.

"Yeah you can drop the act Colin. Zachary told us about it and that you were the only one who Chris vaccinated."

"Crap. Zack what the hell man?"

"Sorry dude. It kinda slipped out."

"Anyway, we need four of them one for me, one for Zachary, one for Arthur, and one for Sandra."

"Yeah and why should I help you?"

"Let's just say, when it comes to politics you learn a thing or two about digging up dirt. And I'd hate to expose what I found about you to the other Robot Masters."

Colin's eyes widened in horror. "Ok, Ok I get it. But I don't have it. If you want the vaccine your going to have to talk to Chris."

"Fine. I'll see him when we're ordered back. Thanks and don't worry I won't tell anyone anything." Valerie vowed as she ended the transmission.

"So what exactly did you find on him?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Valerie told him with a smirk. "With a guy like Colin I suspected he wouldn't want anything that could make him look like a wimp let out so I took a shot and it worked. Plus we now have Colin in our pocket."

"You do realize if he finds out that you were bluffing, he's going to kill you right?"

"You forget, Colin isn't allowed to kill any Robot Masters. So even if he does find out, he won't be able to do a thing to me and by the time we're given our freedom and Colin is allowed to, we'll be long gone."

"You better be right and for the record if he does end up gunning for us, then you can kiss this partnership between us goodbye."

* * *

><p>Back in his lab Chris was doing his thing. Building his big weapon, looking at himself in the mirror, telling himself how amazing he is, you know the deal, when Trent came in as expected. To make sure his talk was uninterrupted, he planned ahead and programmed the trigger to the virus to deactivate upon his arrival to the fortress, so he wouldn't run off on him if Mega Man snuck into the power plant.<p>

"Elec Man, good to see your still functional. How was your day?"

"Listen Chris, I'm not really in the mood. Could we just skip the small talk and get to the point."

"Fine. Sometimes I wonder why I don't keep the virus active at all times." Chris said under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Elecy I'm sure you remember that robot you massacred after I made you a Robot Master right?"

"Yeah, I remember him." Trent told him thinking back to that day.

"Well, turns out you never finished the job."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about his that thirty minutes ago, I saw the robot that you "destroyed" help Mega Man destroy my Mad Grinder! That thing wasn't even fully paid off! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my credit?"

"What the hell does your credit score have to do with me?"

"Weren't you listening? The robot you supposedly destroyed wasn't destroyed."

"And your blaming me?"

"Who did I order to take him down?"

"We all saw the fight. I thought he was gone, you thought he was gone, everyone thought he was gone."

"Just remember this Elec Man. The only reason you aren't scrap metal right now is because that robot is still restricted by those stupid laws."

"You know Chris, you've threatened me and the others with those kill-switches for three years now, and not once have you ever committed to it. I'm starting to think you're lying about that just to keep us in check."

"Well I'm not. Haven't you ever wonder what happened to Ring Woman's cousin?"

"Jasmine?"

"I made her into a Robot Master, but I had to listen to her nonstop and after two hours of hearing about her stupid acting career, I had enough of it and activated her kill-switch.

"You killed Jasmine!"

"Yep and if you ever screw up like this again I'll do it to you too." Chris vowed. "Get it?"

"I get it." The musician sighed. "So should I get back to the power plant?"

"No, it's almost time for everyone else to come back. Go ahead and take a break."

"Gee, you're to kind." Trent sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, don't do sarcasm dude. That's Bright Man's bit.

**Well another one down. I'm not even gonna ask anymore to review since it's obvious only one person is considerate enough to do so.**


	13. Nothing but Magnet

**So excellent news to the US. TDRI has finally been confirmed to air on CN this summer. Granted I don't give a rat's ass for obvious reasons, and even if I did it's a moot point since we can just watch the episodes on Youtube, but still. (BTW the finale won't air next week so don't bother scouring the web for it).**

"For the last time Howard, I will not go out with you." Belinda told Howard for the upteenth time. "Didn't you listen to a word Trent told you?"

"Seriously how the hell do you know that? It happened only thirty minutes ago."

"I just do, and I also know that Mega Man will be approaching the power plant oh… I'd say right about now."

As on cue the Howard suffered the same fate that fell the others as the Roboenza virus took over, until Magnet Man took his place.

"Hey Howard, you ok what happened to you?"

"I guess you do care about me a little bit after all, huh Crystal Woman? Nevertheless, as you said Mega Man is coming here, and since Elec Man had to report to Chris it looks like it is up to me to kill him."

"Uhmm for Rodney right?"

"No this is not for Top Man, this is for Chris. I can't allow him to interfere in his brilliant plans any further. We'll talk again after Chris has us return to his fortress." After that Howard ended his transmission leaving Belinda confused.

"What the hell got into that guy? Something's up and I have a feeling Wily's behind it."

* * *

><p>Since time was on the essence before Chris called back the Robot Masters. Billy only had enough time to save one more until they returned to there posts, thankfully, according to the Robot Master bio page, the power plant housed two Robot Masters: Elec Man and Magnet Man. Elec Man's, (who Billy recognized as the same teen that defeated Proto Man), real name was Trent McCord. He was the first Robot Master Wily created, and enjoyed to play guitar except the one Wily converted into a weapon for him to use in battle, which was capable of releasing streams of electricity with a single strum. He is also in a relationship with the Robot Master Shade Woman and has been even before he was forced to be a part of Wily's army. Magnet Man, whose real name was Howard O'Reiley, was a self-proclaimed ladies man who during his free time attempted (miserably) to hit on single female Robot Masters, specifically Crystal Woman. His primary attack was the Magnet Missile. Which, as the name implied, was a projectile shaped like a magnet with slight homing capabilities.<p>

As expected the power plant contained numerous electrical and magnetic-related hazards, including robots that were able to lift Billy of his feet, platforms that gave off electrical charges and more disappearing platforms only complicated by him being drawn in by magnets to pull him off and into bottomless pits, or at least pits that were very deep.

After everything the intern finally worked his way to control room where waiting for him was Magnet Man.

"Hey glad you could make it."

"Uhmm isn't there supposed to be two of you in here. Where's Trent?"

"You mean Elec Man? Sorry he couldn't make it. He was called back to talk to Chris about something."

"Damn. Guess Wily wasn't to thrilled about Proto Man still being around." Billy muttered under his breath "Well I can at least save you."  
>"Save me? Do you really think I want saving. I get to work with twenty some girls and destroy shit. Ok granted, some of them already have boyfriends, and others are ugly or insane but still there's quite a few sane single women left."<p>

"That's not you talking Howard that's the virus."

"Let's just skip the small talk okay. You should just consider yourself lucky my Elec Man isn't here too. With just me fighting you. At least you get to live a couple extra minutes." Magnet Man told him launching a Magnet Missile.

Billy jumped over the missile. However, it made an immediate 90 degree turn, and traveled straight underneath, hitting him… well you figure it out.

"Damn it!" He said in a high pitched voice. "Don't you guys have standards?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that I thought you knew about the homing thing." Magnet Man apologized showing authentic signs of concerns. "It is a magnet after all."

"I didn't think it could make a 90 degree turn!"

"Listen, do you want to take a few? I may be evil but I have standards. I can't kill a guy who just took a hit to the kiwis. Believe me I feel that pain quite often."

"No, No, I'm fine just give me a second here." Billy told him as he started to get back still clearly in pain.

"Ok let's get back to things" He told him firing a Gemini Laser hitting Magnet Man, and knocking him back.  
>"Huh good recovery. Well it least I know I can get back to what I do best." Magnet Man then launched a trio of Magnet Missiles.<p>

However to avoid any further testicular damage, he activated his Leaf Shield deflecting them. He then launched it at the brainwashed teen. Magnet Man jumped over the leaves then fired another group of Magnet Missile in midair. The magnets turned once they were directly above Billy who slid to avoid them. He activated his Plant Barrier and managed to hit Magnet Man when he landed on it. Afterward Billy tried to hit him with another Gemini Laser but Magnet Man launched another Magnet Missile and the two attacks cancel each other out upon collision, resulting in an explosion that knocked both cyborgs back and into a wall. Magnet Man was the first to recover and activated his internal magnetic pull, drawing Billy in. He tried to disrupt his concentration with a few shots from his arm cannon, but the attacks just bounced off of him, giving the other no other option but to run the opposite direction and try not to get pulled in. Magnet Man used the opportunity and fired another magnet while his back was turned hitting Billy and taking another chunk of health away. Magnet Man then followed up with even more magnets each one striking Billy and reducing his health more and more.

"Had enough Mega Man? You should've known facing me was a bad idea. I mean think about it your half-machine and I attack with magnets! You're just lucky your not completely robot, otherwise you would be singing folk music right now."

"I admit your weapon does give you an advantage, but I've already beaten a good share of you."

"Yes, I noticed by your weapons. That you've beaten my sisters, Plant Woman, Wood Woman and Gemini."  
>"Back up. Sisters?" Billy asked shocked.<p>

"Are you really that dense? Chris built us. So yeah, in a way, all of us Robot Masters are basically his kids." Magnet Man explained.

"Oh it's one of those 'referring to your creator as your dad' deals. You do realize then that your hitting on your 'sisters' right?"

"Listen, there's tons of inbreeding going on in that fortress as it is. Do you know how often Wave Woman and Quick Man make out? As long as we don't reproduce what's the harm? The point is even if you do manage to defeat me, there's no chance you'll be able to stop Chris. He's as unstoppable as he is brilliant."

"Well if that's true then I guess beating him won't be so hard after all." Bill told him firing a Gemini Laser striking him dead center in the chest.

"Oh and by the way I also picked up a little something from one of your bros too." He told him initiating the Time Stopper before he could recover.

Frozen in place, Billy peppered him with a volley of arm cannon shots all of which struck destroying the armor and reverting Magnet Man back to Howard.

* * *

><p>"Damn. My head what happened?" Howard thought to himself as he got up.<p>

The last thing he remembered was talking to Belinda, then he blacked out. It wasn't long until he noticed who was in the room with him.

"Hey. You okay guy?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah what happened?"

"Wily happened. He infected you with a virus. Don't worry it shouldn't be doing much now. Oh yeah, and contrary to what that egomaniac may have told you I ain't killing you or the others. I know he's forcing ya to fight."  
>"Really! Oh phew!"<p>

"So where's the other guy who's supposed to guard this place?"

"Trent? Wily had him return to his fort. It's getting close to the time the others would be ordered back too."

"This may actually help us out. If you tell him when he comes back tomorrow what's going on, it may save us some trouble."

"Oh! I don't think that will help." The crazed villain's voice cried out.

Howard and Billy turned their head to see Chris's face on the security monitor.

"I gotta say Magnet Man, I'm a little disappointed in you. You attacked with freakin' magnets and even you managed to screw things up." He told the flirt.

"Kiss my ass Wily!"

"As for you Mega Man do you really think I'm going to allow you to tell the others so easily? My virus can be triggered at anytime and I'm listening into all of my Robot Masters' conversations via their transmitter. If just one of them finds out what's going on then I'll ensure my virus keeps their mouth shut. So even if Magnet Man did tell Elecy, I'll just make him go full-robo." Chris explained. "I already did it to Pharaoh Man after Plant Woman told him and if anybody else finds out they'll suffer the same fate."

"You're sick you know that?" Billy snarled.

"Sorry Double M, dems the brakes. You're just lucky I don't switch all of theirs on right now and have them attack you all at once. The only reason I've decided against it, is because this is more fun and I enjoy listening to these teen's issues with one another. Anyway, bye for now!" Chris waved cutting the feed.

"What a douche bag!"

"Try being forced to live with him for three years."

"Touche`. Anyway you better find a place to hide. If what Chris said was true, then there's no point to talking to Trent." Billy told him while grabbing the remnants of Howard's armor to acquire the Magnet Missile. "I will admit your weapon should help me out though."

"Are you going to wait here for him?"

"I would but I need to find your buddy, Joel. From what I've been told about him, he might be able to help me out."

"Well good luck dude. Oh and btw if your single you might wanna check out Carol. Word is, she thinks your cute." Howard smirked.

"Uhh, thanks but I think I'll start looking for girls after this ordeal been taken care of."

* * *

><p>"And another one goes down." Chris sighed. "Well time to tally up the scores."<p>

He then picked up his mike and notified the teens. "Attention all remaining Robot Masters, drop whatever the hell you're doing and return back to the fort immediately! You have one hour before I start using the you-know-whats."

**I was quite proud of that fight even more than Billy's against Justin. Ok review. **


	14. Day 1 Aftermath

**Only one week until the season four finale that I don't give a shit about takes place. Well actually I guess I do give a shit considering it most likely will be the series finale and now my final memories of Gwen will be of her jamming her tongue down Duncass's throat, being buried alive again and then getting tossed aside like a banana peel by a twelve foot mutated freak of nature. Sorry hatred ramblings you don't want to hear me on with the chapter**

As it was protocol for them, the remaining Robot Masters all were once again assembled in Chris's main office for any new updates. However, most of the time it was pointless crap that he told them to use as an excuse to hear himself talk. To make sure none of them would leave to fight Mega Man, Chris had also disengaged the virus like he did with Trent. All except for Sebastian, who still had his infecting him so he wouldn't tell the others what Sakaki told him.

"Hey guys, man I'm beat. I almost burned myself from drinking my coffee. Don't worry though I'm fine. Now before we get to business, Metal Man I noticed you spent most of your time with Junk Man today. Care to explain what you two were up to?" Chris asked.

Even though he was listening in on whatever the teens said and he knew what the two were up to, he played along just to amuse them. He knew that even if they did find a way to deactivate the kill-switches, Chris still had the Roboenza virus to fall back on.

"Oh, we were umm…" Cody thought nervously trying to think of lie.

"I was helping him deal with that glitch he had in his Metal Blades." Joel interrupted. "The one that causes them to severely damage himself if he got hit?"

"Oh, is that all? Ok. You know Metal, you could of came to me about that issue. I told you I would take care of it."

"You we're never gonna deal with it, were you?" Cody asked.

"No, not really. Although to be fair, you have to be a pretty bad shot if you can get hit by your own weapon. Anyway moving on to the next issue as you probably noticed were missing a few of you guys. Gemini, Flash Man, Plant Woman, Wood Woman, and most recently Magnet Man all are dead, and after this meeting is over you are free to fight over their crap. That being said, keep your hands off Flash Man's tanning bed, I already called dibs on it."  
>"Wait back that up a little Mega Man killed Howard!" Trent asked shocked (no pun intended). "When did that happen?"<p>

"About a few minutes after I called you back. I know tough break huh? Oh well, maybe this will teach you a lesson to finish what you start Elecy and that brings me to the next order of business. Due to Elec Man's clumsiness, we have an another problem. It turns out that the other robot Chef sent to try and stop me before is still around and also needs to be dealt with. The good news is that, unlike Mega Man, he still is bound by those silly robot laws so he can't hurt any of you. Still despite that restriction he remains a threat, Mad Grinder has already been scrapped and I don't want to lose another one of my better creations."

"Yet you don't give a crap about what happens to us." Daisy scowled.

"Now your getting it. Anyway that's pretty much all I have to say. You have thirty minutes to loot the dead guys' rooms before I come in."

"Ooohh, I call Howard's NES!" Izzy yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He's not going to be playing it anytime soon."

"Alright, meeting adjourned. Now get the hell out of my face. I'm sick of seeing you."

The teens did so, all except Valerie and her group much to the disdain of Chris.

"What the hell are you guys still doing here? Scram! Beat it! Get the hell outta here!"

"We want the vaccine, Chris." Valerie demanded.

"Ok couple things Jewel Woman. One: I make the demands here not you. And two: I have no idea what your talking about."

"The vaccine to the virus you infected everybody so they'll obey you. Don't bother lying a politician knows a thing or two about that and Colin already confessed."

"Okay let's think about this for a minute shall we. I already have you and the others doing everything I say, why would I need to infect you?"

"Quite simple. Mega Man hasn't killed Howard or the others has he? He must of found a way to defeat them without doing so and freeing them from your control. So you're using the virus to force us to fight him and stall for time to finish your project. I could easily tell the others and if I do well you'll have pretty much no choice but to kill everyone off and if you do so there's no way you would be able to hold Mega Man at bay long enough to complete your project."

"I must say that is quite an interesting theory. However, even if it were true. What makes you think I'll let you tell anyone? I could easily kill you and your three stooges-"

"HEY!" the others protested.

"-and ensure that your mouths are kept shut."

"True, but I've already have a mass e-mail ready to go about this and it'll be sent to every one in…" Valerie told her looking at her watch "I'd say about ten minutes give or take. Even if you do kill me, the others will find out. So, unless you want them to find you'll give us the vaccine."

"How do I know your not bluffing?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow

"Do you really want to take that risk Chris? I don't think so."

A few moments of silence passed before Chris finally gave in.

"Fine" he sighed. "The vaccine is in my lab in the small safe next to my hair spray assortment. But if I find out that if any one of you four tell the others about this then well it's kill-switch city."

"You won't have to worry about that." Valerie promised as she and the others left.

* * *

><p>"Val what the hell was that?" Arthur asked after leaving. "Are you really willing to risk the lives of the others like that just for our benefit."<p>

"Screw them! In the end only one of us is going to be let go, it's everyman for themself. Of course with my plan all of us will be released but that's the exception."

"Just that. You don't care about the others, not even Rodney?"

"Another thing you need to learn when in politics is not to give a crap about others. Especially others that are to young to vote for you. They're only useful for press pics."

"And you two are actually ok with this?" Arthur asked Sandra and Zachary.

"Even the black guys here favor the whites. They can go to hell for all I care." Zachary told him.

"With Heather gone I won't have to worry about her in my way when I try to reach the top of the school food chain again and I never really cared about the others anyway." Sandra admitted

"Arthur, I brought you in my little alliance to help us escape. Once were free and I earn a place in political power believe me I'll make sure you have diplomatic immunity."

"Would you drop the political crap. There's a reason why everybody hates them. I quit. I'll take my chances with the virus."

"I had a feeling you might turn on me Arthur." Valerie sighed "Luckily, the virus isn't the only dirt I have. So let's get this straight. If you quit this alliance, then I'll see to it that everyone knows that you're a closet comic book geek."

Arthur with a stunned looked stood there silent for a minute before he got say something "How did you know!"

"It's amazing what Sierra is able to find out about us. Oh and I'm certain everyone would love to hear that you're a brony too." Valerie informed him.

"You're a brony!" Zachary asked as he and Sandra tried to hold back their laughter. "I'm sorry dude but that is just pathetic."

"So what's it going to be Arthur?"

Arthur thought frantically, he knew that if that secret got out he would be the laughingstock amongst the Robot Masters. Realizing that there was no way out he had no choice but surrender. "Fine."

"I thought so. Not to worry though, I promise that once this whole mess is over and Mega Man goes down. You will not have to worry about this ever again."

"Yeah, like the word of a politician is something I can trust." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sebastian, Yoshi and I just found this canoe in the storage closet and I'm going to do something stupid with it. Wanna watch?" Alfred asked him.<p>

"I apologize Gyro Man, but I must return to my room and prepare for the oncoming fight with Mega Man." Sebastian, who was still under the control of the Roboenza virus, told him. "I will see you later."

Sebastian then walked leaving a confused Alfred, he turned to Yoshi and asked "Did he just call me Gyro Man? What's gotten into him?"

"I guess he's taking Sakaki's death kinda hard. Can't really blame him though. If Mega Man had killed Mandy or Daisy would either one of us really be acting any different to how he is right now?"

"I guess your right."

"We should give him some time to himself. If he wants to join us later, he can. Anyway what should we do with the canoe?"

"OH! I have an idea about something we can do that would be really fun."

"Alfred, the last time you said those exact words, we had to go to Joel to get your stomach pumped." Yoshi reminded him. "So I'm in."

* * *

><p>Speaking of Joel, the mechanical mastermind was back in his room continuing to work on a way around the kill-switches still to no avail.<p>

"So how goes it?" Someone asked him from behind.

"Oh hi Belinda. Lemme guess? You already know what I'm doing right?"

"Yeah. I knew you would sooner or later though, and despite you trying to keep it between you and Cody, I have a feeling deep down everyone knows what your doing. Including Hannah."

"So I may not be extra perceptive like you, but my gut's telling me that that's not the reason you came here, is it?"

"I'm afraid not." Belinda sighed. "I think Mega Man's is gunning for you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well although you may not like it, you can't deny that Chris has found your creations beneficial; if Mega Man were to take you out, it'll be a huge loss for him. Plus, if you look at the guys he's already defeated, it seems like he's heading to the junkyard. He just needs to progress through the old mining site."

"I have to ask then. Why not warn DJ and Eva? He would have to get through them first. Granted, DJ will probably just let him pass or hide, but there's a good chance Eva would pound him the second she sees him."

"Eva doesn't need a warning. That woman is jacked for battle the moment it takes place. Besides, we need you. You and Cody are probably our only chance of finding a way out of this mess. If Mega Man beats you well we may lose our last hope of escaping. Plus something else is going on that I think only you can figure out. I talked to Howard before he fought Mega Man, and he acted odd before he signed off. Now that I think about it, Sebastian's acting the same way."

"Now that you mention it, Team E-Scope came by claiming that they lost two hours." Joel pondered. "There may be a connection. I'll look into it."

"Well either way just be careful." Belinda told him.

"Don't worry I will.

* * *

><p>Just outside the fortress Yoshi and Xander, who wanted to join in, were on top of a hill with Alfred who was planning to ride down the hill in the canoe.<p>

"You know I can't help but think I've seen this before. Xander pointed out.

"Yeah I had that feeling to." Alfred told him. "Oh well."

"Wait I just realized something, how the hell are you going to steer this thing?" Yoshi asked.

"Duh." Alfred said pointing at the paddle in his hand.

"Alright on three. One. Two. Three."

Xander and Yoshi let go of the canoe but it remained in place. After realizing he was still stationary, Alfred got out of it with frustration. "Stupid canoe!"

However, the moment he got out of it, the canoe started to move and traveled down the hill, much to his displeasure. "Ah man! That could've been me!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another section of fortress, a daily storm took place when Gwen, Courtney and Heather's paths all crossed when returning to their rooms, which were all next to each other in a bizarre twist of fate. Well ok not that bizarre; Chris knew the three hated each other with every fiber of their body so he arranged it that way to get a sick laugh.<p>

"Well, I see you two managed to survive." Heather said.

"Bite me." Gwen told her "We both know the only reason you haven't been offed is because of your 'pawns' and I'm guessing they won't be much help for long. You already lost Beth and with her gone it's only a matter of time before Lindsay actually figures out."

"Yeah like that bimbo will ever figure it out. I'm fairly certain her boobs ate her brain when she hit puberty."

"Well it won't matter anyway." Courtney said snidely, "I'm the one who'll kill Mega Man. I'm the one who was a-"

"Courtney, I swear, if the next three letters that come out of your mouth are C, I and T, then I'll punch your teeth so far down your throat that you'll crap them out the next time you take a shit." Gwen threatened.

"Well, so nice to see you girls talking to one another." A voice said from behind.

The girls turned around to see Noah leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want Noah?" Courtney asked glaring at him.

"Wily isn't the only guy who enjoys watching you girls argue. I have to say it's quite interesting to watch your three." Noah told. "You may not like to admit it but you girls aren't so different from one another."

"I am nothing like them!" All three yelled in unison.

"As if the simultaneous protest wasn't proof enough, there are plenty of similarities between you three. You're all relatively level headed compared to most of the others, you don't take shit from other people, especially when it comes to one another."

"All three of us could easily kick your ass." Gwen continued on.

"Point taken. I'll get out of here. Though I do think you should think about what I said."

Noah then left leaving the girls to themselves, but before they entered their rooms they paused and looked at one another for a few seconds.

"You two don't think we're alike, do you?" Heather asked them.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Yeah, didn't think so. Just making sure."

* * *

><p>Back with Alfred, he was discussing his new idea on how to canoe down the hill.<p>

"Ok. So the plan is we give it a running start. Then I jump in and ride down." He explained. "Just like the bobsledders."

"Except since you'll be traveling down a rocky mountain, instead of a snowy hill, bad things are going to happen." Xander added. "I swear this whole thing seems familiar I just can't put my finger on it."

"Focus!" Alfred told him. "Ok. One. Two. Three."

The three teens started to push the canoe, however Alfred failed to jump in and instead his momentum caused him to end up tumbling down the hill without the canoe. Yoshi and Xander just watched as they saw their pal fall and probably shatter every bone in his body in the process.

"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU SEE ME BOUNCE OFF THAT TREE!" He yelled from the bottom.

* * *

><p>"I love ya babe." Geoff told Bridgette as the two were making out.<p>

"Me too." She said back.

…..You know in hindsight maybe seeing what these two were up to wasn't my best idea. Let's find someone else.

* * *

><p>In the break room, Noah, who after leaving Gwen, Heather and Courtney, was sitting on the couch watching Adult Swim. While Izzy was behind him having more crack-laced E-Tanks. After chugging five cans she psycho asked the bookworm, "Hey Noah, have you ever had a cherrychanga?"<p>

"No Izzy." He sighed. "I never have had a cherrychanga."

"I would think not. I just made it up, it's cherries smooshed into a tortilla and deep fried. A cherrychanga! Or a chimicherry, which one do you like more chimicherry or cherrychanga… or what if I combine them? A chimicherrychanga! Which one is funniest?" She rambled on not realizing Noah's eye was twitching.

"I like funny words. One of my favorite words is kumquat! I didn't make that up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say kumquat all day. Kumquat! Kumquat! Kumquat! And Pickle barrel! Isn't that the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat! Pickle barrel kumquat! Pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!"

At that point, Noah had enough and totally lost it.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Make it stop! Please cut to someone else!"

Ok enough torturing Noah back to Alfred.

* * *

><p>With the canoe down the hill plan a complete bust. Alfred and his buds were now at the fortress grounds with a new plan. Xander who was now in his motorcycle form had a rope, with the canoe on the other end, tied to his waist. Xander was then going to drive while Alfred rode behind.<p>

"Do you think that maybe were getting to old for this kinda thing?" Yoshi asked as he did one last check to make sure the rope was securely tied.

"Hey, you can't predict when a canoe will come into your life." Alfred told him.

"I'm telling you I've seen this somewhere I can't put my finger on it." Xander told him.

"You know what? We get it. It's familiar to you." Alfred told him as he got into the canoe. "Now start it up."

"Man, would you look at the crazy bastard." Chris, who had just came by said looking on. "He maybe an idiot, but he has more fun than all of us combined."

"THIS IS MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT EVER!" The thrill seeker yelled as he and Xander passed by.

"So what the hell do you want, Chris?" Yoshi asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that it's almost time for you guys to return to your stations." He told him. "Oh and make sure Gyro Man and Nitro Man know once their done. That is unless Gyro Man kills himself here"

"The rope broke!" Alfred yelled.

"Runaway canoe!"

Yoshi and Chris jumped out of the as Alfred sped past them and crashed into the side of the fortress.

"Man that was awesome!"

* * *

><p>Billy checked the time on his wrist computer reading 5:53 A.M. It was only a few minutes until Chris sent the remaining Robot Masters back into Megalopolis. He knew that this war had just started. There were still thirty-eight teens being held hostage and a thirty-ninth on a personal mission to burn him into scrap metal and with only two days until Chris's secret weapon was completed, he didn't have time to mess around.<p>

**And that I am officially caught up with my writing. Of course with that in mind that also means new chapters won't come as often. I'll try to update as often as I can though. But for now review.**


	15. Do You Have the Guts?

**Tonight's the big night. The night of the Total Drama series finale. And before you go on tellin' me there's gonna be a season five watch the episode and then tell me that there's gonna be one.**

"Alright everyone it's a bright new day." Chris declared "To everyone of you guys I wish you the best of luck in your fights yadda yadda. Get going! Oh and Metal Man, because I don't trust you with Junk Man together you are to remain at the steel mill wear you belong until I say different."

"Crap!" Cody yelled. "Sorry Joel. Guess it's up to you." He whispered to his friend.

"That's ok the last thing we want is him finding out." Joel told him.

"Don't worry if I find anything I'll tell ya." Cody promised.

"Hey Eva, where are you going?" DJ asked. "The mine's this way."

"I know where the mines are wuss, I've had to guard them for 3 fucking years! I'm going with Izzy. She may be a psycho, but for once her brain managed to stabilize long enough to function a semi-decent plan to get us all out. Besides, it's not like Mega Man's going to go over there for a few rocks."

* * *

><p>Back with Billy. After, a few hours of sleep decided to get moving all he had to do to get to the junkyard now was make it through the old mining area and he would be home free. The sector, like the power plant, was controlled by two Robot Masters, according to the bio page. The first one, was one who he encountered before during his battle with Team E-Scope, Hard Woman, real name Evelyn "Eva" Chantrey. A former teen female bodybuilder, who had the emotional stability of bull and the strength of one too. In addition to her inhuman strength her primary attack, the Hard Knuckle, a fist that flew through the air like a missile. The second one was Guts Man. His real name was Devon Joseph "DJ" Bennett and, despite what his Robot Master identity suggests, had the spine of a jellyfish and was the most passive Robot Master of all. Of course, since he was most likely infected like the others he dealt with, said pacifism was a moot point. His attack was the Guts Clamp, a clamp that, when it grabs hold of something, could crush virtually anything like a grape. "Well here we go again" Billy said to himself as he stepped into the mining area knowing at that very moment both those teens were suffering the same fate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok so since our last ambush failed, we need to resort to Plan B." Izzy told her E-Scope teammates.<p>

"What's Plan B?" Mandy asked.

"What I have to think of everything myself! Why don't one of you five think of something for once?" Izzy told them completely unaware that Eva was slowly being infected.

"Yo I have idea." Eva told her after she was fully infected.

"Oh good. What is it."

"How 'bout you just get out of my damn way so I can get back to the quarry and rip Mega Man to fuckin' pieces!"

"Hmmm that actually might work. Ok go ahead Eva. Good luck."

"It's HARD WOMAN!" She yelled as she marched off.

"Uhmm, Izzy. I know it probably pointless to talk to you about this but don't you think that Eva was acting even more pissed than usual?" Noah asked.

"Ah don't worry. She's fine she's just amped up and ready to tear Mega Man a new one that's all. Besides, like I said if she beats Mega Man, she can do the same to Chris once this is over."

"I guess."

"I'm following her." Clive told him.

"No your not emo! You're staying with us." Noah yelled.

"Can't you just let me die in peace."

"Now c'mon people let's go to hideout and wait for Eva to give us the good news. I'll make cherrichangas. Hey, have any of you guys ever had one?"

"DON'T YOU THREE DARE ANSWER THAT!" Noah told them.

* * *

><p>The mining area proved to be a difficult area to traverse due to the numerous deep canyons. The only way to cross them were by riding rock collectors across the mining robots that once worked there had turned rogue and now attacked intruders by throwing pick axes (where they got so many even I don't know.) Eventually, he managed to reach the control center that DJ Guts Man stayed at.

"Well here we go again." Billy sighed to himself as he entered.

The second he entered the gate though he was immediately greeted by a clamp that grabbed him and started to crush him like a soda can. The clamp, still crushing the intern, returned to it's owner, who grinned evilly at him.

"Hey man welcome to the mining site. I'm Guts Man." He greeted.

"Yeah I know I saw your bio." Billy told him as he struggled to escape. "Listen, DJ this isn't you. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. Hell your bio said you actually cried for thirty minutes when you accidentally swatted one. You don't want to hurt me."

"You really haven't learned anything from fighting the others. Have ya, man? Do you honestly think you can talk me out of not killing you?"

"Not really, just wanted to try. Don't take this personal, DJ or Guts Man or whatever your calling yourself." Billy told as he managed to get his arm cannon free and launched his newly acquired Magnet Missile.

The magnet struck Guts Man in the shoulder which caused the big guy to loosen his grip, allowing Billy to escape. He then fired another Magnet Missile only for Guts Man, to grab it with his Guts Clamp in midair and crush it into bits. Guts Man then charged at with full steam ramming into the intern and launching him back thirty feet. The former gentle giant grabbed a rock as big as himself and threw it at him. Billy slid out of the way narrowly escaping getting flattened. Billy activated his Plant Barrier and continued to slide into Guts Man knocking him flat on his face. Before he could get up, Billy struck him with an Icicle Spear, freezing him in place.

Billy thought that he won, but his relief was short lived as Guts Man managed to break free sending shards of ice in every direction. Billy quickly brought up his Leaf Shield to protect him form the ice and launched it afterward. Before Guts Man could follow up with an attack. The shield slowed him down, however he still was able to grab his blue opponent with his Guts Clamp but this time Billy had no of getting his arm cannon out.

"Ok you managed to escape last time but this time, you're not going to get a lucky shot in. I will crush every bone in that body of yours."

"Well I may not be able to fire my arm cannon but there's more than one way for me to hit you." Billy told him as he activated his Rain Flush.

The Rain Flush's acidity started to eat away at Guts Man's clamp's hydraulics causing them to lose strength giving Billy a chance to escape. Before Guts Man could recover, Billy was able to fire a Magnet Missile at him square in the chest shattering his armor on impact and ending life of the Robot Master.

"Ah hell. Could someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" DJ asked, as he started to come to.

* * *

><p>"Yeah not a truck it was me." He heard someone tell him.<p>

Once DJ saw who it was he screamed like a little girl an hid behind a rock.

"Damn, this is getting tiring. Ok I'll make it simple. Know Chris is forcing you to fight. Also infected you with a computer virus. Won't kill you. You're free."

"Wait so I'm safe? What about the others? Wily said you killed them too."

"Listen Deej who are you gonna believe, the liar who put you into this mess to begin with or the guy who's trying to stop him? The others are safe and I promise that the other Robot Masters will be safe too. Now I need to get moving I'm trying to get to see if Joel can help me out."

"You mean you're going to go through Eva? That woman is scary."

"Believe me, I know, but trust me after what I've had to deal with I think I can handle her."

"Well just be careful man."

"No problem, and you better find a safe place to hide."

"Don't worry I'm good at hiding." DJ told him as he left to find a place to hide.

"Oh on that note. Try not to scream either."

"Ok that'll a little harder to do given the circumstances."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the mining sector's other guard post. EvaHard Woman just stared as she finished watching the Guts Man's fight with Mega Man.

"I knew my coward of a brother would screw up!" She yelled punching a hole in the monitor.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do this myself. You better prepare yourself Mega Man. You may have been able to escape from me last time, but I can assure you that this time you won't be so lucky.

**Kinda sad to take Guts Man out so early what with him being one of, if not the most iconic Robot Master but on the flipside of the coin DJ never brought much to the table it's the exact reason he was given his own storyline in TDA and TDWT. Anyways sorry this one was so short. I sincerely doubt I'll be be able to do very many long chapters anymore. But hey as long as I get over 1000 words I'm relatively ok with the length. Up next, Billy takes on his toughest opponent yet so get ready.**


	16. This is Hard

**So now that you guys know what happened to Chris who honestly believes there's a chance for a fifth season? I'm asking you. Anyway I have to say I'm quite proud of this chapter not just the fight but the whole thing. **

Eva "Hard Woman" Chantrey: the most aggressive teen in Wily's Robot Master army, and one of only three teens that put up such a tough fight that Chris had to actually send his most powerful creation, the Yellow Devil, to capture her. The worse part is that that was what the woman was like before the robot invasion. Now she was a teen with the powers of a combat robot and was even more pissed off due to the affects of the Roboenza virus that was controlling her. But unfortunately, for Billy that was the Robot Master, that guarded his only way out of the mining sector and into the junkyard, and the very Robot Master that stood waiting behind the door he was standing in front right now. The last time he fought Eva was when she and the other members of Team E-Scope ambushed him after his fight with Flash Man. Had Proto Man not came when he did he probably wouldn't be alive right now and this story would've stopped at chapter 7. The good news was Crash Woman and the others were most likely not going to be with her. The bad news was that still left her and she was more than capable of killing him on her own. Out of all the fights he had against, the Mad Grinder and the other Robot Masters he knew that this was going to be his toughest fight yet.

"Well here goes nothing." Billy said to himself as he took a deep breath.

He walked in an there standing at the end of the room staring at him with the same glowing red eyes all the other infected Robot Masters and clad in her armor was his opponent.

"It's nice to finally see you again." Hard Woman told him. "I saw that you defeated my brother. He was always weaker than me."

"By your 'brother' I'm assuming you mean Guts Man?"

"Yeah, he was a wimp. However, like I said I'm not that weak. You already know that."

"Well this time's going to be different Hard Woman. It's just you and me now. I'm taking you down."

"Even without Crash Woman and the others I can kill you no problem. So enough talk! Let's finish this!" Hard Woman yelled charging at Billy with all she had.

Billy jumped out of the way and fired a couple shots from his arm cannon, but the attacks didn't slow him down whatsoever.

"Is that the best you can do wimp?"

Hard Woman than launched a duo of Hard Knuckles each one slamming into Billy sending him flying. She then jumped into the air and tried to land on him fist first.

Billy managed to slide away, but Hard Woman landed with so much force it caused the entire room to shake, stunning the intern momentarily. She followed up by launching another Hard Knuckle but Billy fortunately brought up a Leaf Shield to intercept the fist.

Billy fired an Icicle Shard and though it hit fitness buff, it appeared to do little damage.

"I knew you were weak, you just lucked out by facing a string of wimpy Robot Masters." She told him.

"I will admit, you're a lot tougher compared to the others, but you're not invincible. You have to have a weakness and once I find out what it is-" But before Billy could finish his thought Hard Woman placed a death grip around his neck.

"Rule #1 of Combat: _NEVER_ let your guard down, even for second."

"You know, the other Robot Masters were considerate enough to stop in the middle of the fight when we started to talk smack." Billy managed to say.

"Too bad. I'm not that kind." Hard Woman told him tightening her grip. "Oh and save your breath you'll live longer."

"Thanks for the heads up." Billy told her striking his opponent with a Magnet Missile.

The missile struck her, which caused her to let Billy go and for the first time in the entire fight it looked like one of his attacks actually inflicted harm.

"Well it looks like I finally proved you mortal."

"It was a lucky shot! That's all! A lucky shot! You aren't going to get another-" Hard Woman was interrupted as Billy struck her with another Magnet Missile.

"Didn't you just tell me the first rule of combat is to not let your guard down?" He asked.

"That's it! I will leave you smeared across this room!" The fitness buff yelled with steam actually coming from her nostrils.

She charged full speed towards him and tried to hit the intern with a right fist. He narrowly managed to avoid the fist and fired another Magnet Missile before she could recover. After stumbling a little Hard Woman launched a Hard Knuckle. Billy tried to bring up a Leaf Shield but the flying fist struck him, nearly breaking his jaw, before he could successfully summon it. Hard Woman then rushed in, and hit him with a devastating right hook that knocked him flat on his back. She then jumped in the air, ready to finish him off, but Billy used his Time Stopper to freeze her in place and ran out of the way before the effects wore off. When Hard Woman landed, not only did she miss Billy completely, but she ended landing so hard that her fist got stuck in the ground. Billy fired another Magnet Missile at her while she was struggled to get her hand out but to no avail leaving her completely defenseless. Hard Woman survived the onslaught but her armor was to heavily damaged and was in no condition to continue.

"It's over Hard Woman."

"I know I may not have a Y chromosome, but I'm man enough to realize when to I've lost. Congratulations, you're the only man to have ever beaten me, but don't think that this war is over just because I've lost. Beating me will only make things harder for yourself from here on. So enjoy your victory today, but trust me your good luck streak will end soon enough. Go ahead and take the final shot I've stalled you long enough I fulfilled my duties to Chris."

Billy fired another Magnet Missile at Hard Woman who stood there, destroying her armor and ended the Robot Master's life. (figuratively, Eva was still alive.)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the remaining members of Team E-Scope, Noah had just discovered that Eva's energy signature had faded which freaked him.<p>

"You ok, Noah?" Owen asked.

"I am now, but I don't think I, or any of us for that matter, will be for long." Noah answered with concern. "Eva's dead."

At that moment, the other four teens sat there in silence. They knew Mega Man was tough if he was able to survive as long as he had, but they never expected him to beat Eva.

"So what do we do now?" Mandy asked. "If Eva couldn't beat him, who can? There are only a handful of Robot Masters I can think of that are on her level. Me and Izzy for one, Yoshi, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sebastian, Duncan, Heather, Zachary and of course Colin. I mean Valerie defensive powers are strong too, I guess but it may not be enough to hold out against that."

Izzy thought about what Mandy said and knew she was right. Owen, Clive and Noah were nowhere near as strong as her. "Ok, Plan C: No more one-on-one battles we always are partnered up. Mandy, you, Noah and Clive stay together, and I'll stay with Owen. We need to find this guy and end this now."

"Wow Izzy, that doesn't sound like you." Noah pointed out.

"Look we already lost, one of our group and we lost a lot more yesterday." The psycho informed him. "We can afford to lose anyone else's lives. If Eva couldn't beat Mega Man it's obvious that fighting him solo is a suicide mission. That's why we're not splitting up anymore; outnumbering him is the only chance we have to win. Understand?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good then let's end this, for Eva."

* * *

><p>"Hmm. I know there is something going on." Joel thought to himself. "How is it that E-Scope don't remember two hours, and what has caused Sebastian to act so creepy? Chris has to be behind this there's no doubt on that. Eddie, hand me my thinking grenades."<p>

"Right here Joel." The little robot told him bringing them over. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you get these?"

"Shhh. Eddie, I'm thinking."

Joel pulled the pin out of one of the grenades and threw it over his shoulder. A loud explosion was heard behind him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh my Chris! He's dead!" A random robot yelled out in horror.

"Uh-huh."

He threw another one, causing more destruction that Joel was oblivious to.

"What's happening!" the robot screamed in horror again.

"I got it! Mega Man hasn't killed the others, he must've found a way to save us. So Chris infected us with the same virus he infected his robots with to force him to fight him as a way to stall so he can finish his secret weapon."

"Nice job, Junk Man you figured it out." Chris told him as his face appeared on Joel's computer monitor. "You were always the smart one, but not as smart as me of course. Otherwise, you would've realized I was listening in on your conversations. Including finding a way around the kill-switch. I have to say I'm impressed. I looked at some of the programs and you came close. A couple more hours and you may've been able to find a way around them. However, between that and the fact that you found out about the virus, I just can't let you talk. So it looks like it's time you receive your punishment. After all, like you said all the Robot Masters are infected: including you!"

Chris then activated the inventor's virus transforming him into Junk Man and stood there his obedient mind slave.

"What do you need me to do, Chris?"

"First things first, delete all your data on your computer and then destroy it. Afterward, prepare for battle. Mega Man defeated Hard Woman and odds are he's on his way."

"Understood." Junk Man told him as he left to do what his "boss" told him to do.

The whole time, Eddie hid in the corner watch as his creator destroyed all his stuff.

"Oh man, I gotta find Mega Man and fast. If Joel was right he's the only who save him." He thought as took a couple E-Tanks with him and ran off.

* * *

><p>You know the drill. Eva woke up with a killer headache and wondered what the hell was going on and how she got back to her post. When she saw that Mega Man was in the room with her one thing was different compared to the others. Instead of hiding and begging for mercy she charged towards him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed the back of his skull into the wall.<p>

"Well it seems. Freeing you from Wily's control hasn't changed your personality much." He told her.

"CAN IT, BLUE BOY! I don't know how I got here, but as long as I'm now have my opportunity to get out of here, I don't give a shit!"

"Hey read the last chapters Eva! I'm not killing you guys. I'm saving you guys the reason you can't remember how you got here was because Wily infected you so you would fight me!"

"Yeah do you think I'm an idiot? Why would he infect me when he already has us fighting for him to begin with?"

"Because I knew about the kill-switch deal and even you would give up without a fight if me beating you would get you out of this hellhole. You blacked out like this before haven't you? It's because you and your friends tried to fight me before."

Eva thought for a second it did explain what happened to her and the others yesterday. "So we really fought huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you actually beat me."

"If I didn't we wouldn't be talking right now, would we?"

"Well congrats, dude." She said as she let him go and offered her hand "Granted, I was brainwashed but you're the first man to beat me."

"I know you, well Hard Woman you, already told me."

"Again though that was Hard Woman though so I doubt that counts, but you know what? I think I'm willing to call it a draw."

"Well thanks. I would tell you to be careful but seeing as how it took the Yellow Devil to beat capture you I think you'll be fine on your own."

Eva left and that left Billy to grab what he needed and leave but when he attempted to copy to Hard Knuckle he discovered that he was unable to.

"What the hell?" Billy said to himself. "Hey Chef, it's me. Listen, I'm trying to copy a new attack but my systems won't let me."

"Wait I have a line in this chapter? About time! How many weapons have you copied so far?" Chef asked.

"Uhmm, I think it's eight."

"I thought so. Seeing as how we didn't expect this to turn into a rescue mission, I didn't think you were going to end up fighting all the Robot Masters. So, for safety precautions, I capped your systems to only hold eight weapons at a time, excluding your arm cannon. I'm working on a way to allow you to use all of them, but until then you'll only be able to use eight Robot Master weapons at a time."

"So what? I can't get any new weapons now?"

"Not quite, I have worked on a temporary solution that'll hold the data of the weapons you collected but can't use. It should be arriving to your position shortly."

On cue a duck, decked in red armor flew towards the intern and landed in front of him.

"Groucho Duck. Codename: Rush. Reporting for duty." He saluted.

**And at long last Rush or more importantly Groucho the Duck makes his long debut. In case you were wondering why I limited Billy to only being able to have 8 weapons at a time, it's simple. I didn't wanna make this to easy for him (anyone notice the irony in that last statement) stay tuned. The highly anticipated battle against Joel/Junk Man is up next.**


	17. Junk in the Trunk

**Sorry things took so long. Finals and all. Notice we finally got a couple new reviewers. 'Bout time. And I also saw TDBS oops! I mean TDRI. Sorry typo. Is finally going to air this June on CN. SPOILER ALERT! ITS THE LAST SEASON PEOPLE! And don't tell me otherwise Epsilon if there was going to be a fifth season I would've heard about it by now. Ok enough using my opening author's notes as ways to vent my hatred. Let's get things going! **

"Ok so let me get this straight, you expect me to work with a duck?" Billy asked his boss dumbfounded.

"Look it was the best we could do under such short notice alright, you already pointed it out yourself that I'm needed here and the others wouldn't work out so well." Chef told him.

"Well true, but if you had to go with an animal why a duck? Couldn't you have went with I don't know a dog or something?"

"We're hiding out in the middle of the woods not a pet store! Where the hell am I going to find a dog?"

"Still though there's probably a lot of better options in the woods: bears, wolves, Sasquatchanwka. Yet, you go with a duck?"

However, before Chef could yell back. A distinct click was heard and Billy saw Groucho hovering next to him with a 1911 Colt aimed against the side of his head.

"Listen punk, you may be my superior in this assignment, but if you're going to belittle my credentials because of my species, don't think I won't second guess myself to pull the trigger!" He warned him. "Understood?"

"Uhh.. Ok!" Billy answered sheepishly.

"Ok I'm glad that's all settled." Chef answered. "Don't worry, I'll work on a way to allow yourself to use all the weapons at once. For now, if you want more weapons you need to first download one of the ones you already have into Groucho there before getting the new one and if you want to use one of the ones hes got stored again you just have to swap out another. He also has a few other things I added that you'll find out later."

"Yeah I already know the gun to the head kinda gave that away."

"Actually, he had that before I did anything to him and a lot of other guns too."

"What? Where the hell do you get guns?" Billy asked his new sidekick.

"That information is classified."

"Why can't people give me straight answers? Ok so how do I do this? Just select the weapon I want to store and you do the rest?" Billy asked as he selected his Plant Barrier

"Yeah pretty much." He told him as he downloaded the attack.

"Ok good. Well on the bright side, I now got someone to help me when I fight Robot Masters." Billy realized as he grabbed Eva's Hard Knuckle attack.

"Yeah that's a negative. This is a hostage rescue mission. First rule in a hostage rescue mission is that you never harm the hostages."

"Oh my gosh! You have got to be kidding me! You were about to blow my brains out two minutes ago and you're telling me that you won't hurt the Robot Masters either."

"Listen kid, PhenomsServant wants you to do that shit not anyone else. So quit complaining! Besides I can still blast the other robots Wily has."

"This is getting ridiculous. Fine! Let's just get moving! The junkyard is just ahead."

"Affirmative."

"Do you really have to be so serious?"

"Yes, it's my shtick."

* * *

><p>The two traversed through the junkyard, which as you can probably guess, was filled with mostly junk. Sure a few roach bots here and there, but nothing to serious as this was typically the place where Wily's destroyed robots and failed experiments were left to rust, but it was home to the Robot Master Joel "Junk Man" Savage who was one of the smartest teens being held hostage. His main attack the Junk Blast shot a huge assortment of localized debris at his foe, which although didn't sound like much is actually big considering all the rubble and garbage that have now littered the streets, especially in his current location.<p>

Both of our heroes walked cautiously as the approached the control room for the junkyard.

"So are you at least able to tell me how a duck was able to learn English?" Billy asked trying to break the silence

"Actually, I know several languages: Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Portuguese, Swedish, Korean, Latin, Pig Latin, Klingon, and that one language where the people talk with clicks and whistles." Groucho replied. "And my previous job had an excellent language program. Hold on I think I saw something move over there."

After that a small red robot rushed out from behind a junk pile and nearly crapped himself (if robots could crap that is) when he saw the guy he was looking for.  
>"I got this." Groucho yelled aiming his sidearm at it.<p>

"No wait, don't shoot! I don't fight!" It panicked.

"Then put your hands where I can see 'em!"

"I don't have hands!"

"Yeah you think I'm stupid. I'm not falling for the old 'I don't have hands' trick. Now show 'em."

"Shut it Groucho." Billy told him. "Does he look like a fighter to you?"

"Not really."

"Than put that thing away."

"Yes sir." Groucho did so with disdain.

"So what's your name little dude?"

"I'm sorry did you just call him 'little dude'?" Groucho asked

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing it's just that calling someone that makes you sound like a dweeb."

"You stay out of this, go and shoot those conveniently placed soda cans on that conveniently placed fence over there."

"Fine."

"Sorry about my sidekick, were still working things out anyway and you are?"

"Oh my names Fliptop, everyone just calls me Eddie. Are you Mega Man?"

"Yeah."

"Oh great I've been looking for you, it's my creator Joel."

"Lemme guess, some virus took over?"

"Actually, yes. Wow, how do you know?"

"I've been dealing with infected Robot Masters since I got here. I know the whole deal, the virus, the kill-switch, everything. I just have to beat your dad over there and Wily's control over him will be broken. He won't have to worry about either the kill-switch or the virus."

"And you've been doing this with all the Robot Masters?"

"Yeah all of the others I've beaten are safe; well ok I did kill Blaineley but who gives a shit?"

"So Joel did all that work for nothing."

"Wait what work?"

"Joel has been secretly working on way to override the kill-switches, but if you beating him will work too then so be it."

"Still we may good to have that as a back-up plan. It would certainly help to have a Plan B."

"It would be if he still had it. Chris found out about and ordered Joel to destroy his work after he was infected after he figured out about the virus."

"He found out about it?"

"What can I say? My dad's a smart guy."

"Well don't worry Eddie, I'll save Joel and the other, and make sure Wily is dealt with to."

"Thanks, here I managed to grab an E-Tank, it'll refill your health." Eddie told him opening his head and presented it to him. "He's right in the other room, be careful Joel's got the home field advantage here.

* * *

><p>Junk Man had just finished destroying his computer per Chris's request and deleted all back-up files when the door behind him opened up to reveal our two heroes.<p>

"Ah Mega Man, I've been expecting you congratulations on beating Hard Woman, but then again what my sister had in brawn she seriously lacked in brain."

"Ok first of all whole Robot Master-sibling thing is really getting on my nerves." Billy told him. "Second of all, can we just skip the small talk and get right to the fighting?"

"Well I did want to do a little smack on your intellect but if you want to die sooner than fine by me."

"You take this one boss." Groucho told. "I'll just go and polish my gun collection."

"How many guns did you bring?"

"Again that information is classified."

"Fine."

"Enough talk, lets fight." Junk Man interrupted as he launched a Junk Blast made of assorted scrap gathered from the ground.

Billy block it with his Leaf Shield then launched a Hard Knuckle. Junk Man dove under that scrap metal that the area was covered in to dodge. He then popped out from underneath Billy's feet and gave him a huge uppercut knocking him off his feet. Junk Man then fired another Junk Blast taking out a chunk of the intern's energy. Billy got up and used his Rain Flush but again his opponent dove into the pile of scrap protecting himself, popped up and fired another Junk Blast.

"I have the advantage here, Mega Man. Between my intellect and my junk hiding places there is no way I'll lose."

"I hear this same old shit every time I face one of you. Yet I've defeated each and everyone of you oh and f.y.i. I'm smart too. I've gone to college and I can solve a Sudoku puzzle in less than 15 minutes."

"Humph 10 minutes."

"At least I'm smart enough to know not to let my guard down." Billy told him as his arm cannon transformed into DJ/Guts Man's Guts Clamp and managed to grab Junk Man. "A little thing I learned from Eva."

Junk Man struggled to break free but his efforts were in vain.

"I guess having a little brawn would be useful now. Wouldn't it?"

"Bite me."

"Sorry Joel. I have to give you a no on that." Billy told him throwing Junk Man into a wall.

Before he could get up, Billy then fired a Magnet Missile salvo. Junk Man eventually became overwhelmed from the onslaught and his armor shattered like the others.

"Good job Sarge." Groucho congratulated.

"Yeah no thanks to you."

"You wanna start somethin'." The duck asked pointing an RPG-7 at him.

"Seriously, where the hell do you get this shit!"

"That's-"

"I know, I know, it's classified. Just get over here, I need so I can copy Joel's attack" Billy told him.

"Got it."

Billy transferred his Time Stopper attack than copied Junk Man's Junk Blast just as Joel started to come to.

"You good Joel."  
>"Huh, Mega Man?" He asked as he started to come to.<p>

"Listen-"

"No, No. I already know. You're only saving us. Wily's been infecting us so we fight you anyway."

"Wow you figured that out already?"

"Hey is was kinda easy to connect the dots after seeing how Sebastian's been acting and E-Scope recent memory loss. Hold on what the hell happened to my lab!" He asked startled.

"You did, your buddy Eddie said that after Chris activated your virus he had you destroy your lab to prevent you from finding a way override the kill-switch."

"CRAP! I was so close too!"

"Listen you don't need to find an override anymore. I'm the override. I just beat the others while they're in their Robot Master form and they'll be free, but I'm going to need your help Joel. Is there anyway you can give me some upgrades or something to give me a hand? My basic design is similar to Wily's Robot Master model so there must be something around here that you can give me to help me."

"Well I suppose there could be a thing or two, but I may need a few minutes."

"Well I guess I can wait, but I really need to hurry. I heard that Chris was working on something big and I really wanna stop him before he finishes. Speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know what it is do ya?"

"Sorry if I did I would tell ya. Wily tends to keep us in dark on most of the shit he works on. All I know is that if his gloating is true, it's far stronger than anything he's got currently, stronger than us, stronger than the Yellow Devil, everything. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"I understand. So back the first problem think you can help me out?"

"Hey if it finally means Chris gets what's coming to him you bet. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Valerie and her three lackeys (albeit one being through blackmail) were all organized in the jungle sector prepared for their next move.<p>

"Ok now if what Colin said was true, if Joel hasn't offed Mega Man he should be coming this way." Valerie told him.

"And lemme guess the plan is the four of us rush in and beat the shit out of him?" Sandra asked.

"Not yet we need to know what makes him tick first. Arthur you go in and hack him up, if things go bad I'll intervene if not, well we all come in and finish the job."

"Ok that is a horrible plan what's the point of knowing our enemy if we might be able to beat him?" Arthur asked.

"It's my decision, I'm the leader and this is the plan got it. You have any problems with it cause if you you're welcome to leave anytime. Of course, in return I'll tell everyone about the 'you know what'." Valerie reminded him.

Arthur grunted in acknowledgement as he knew as long as she knew of his secret nerd status he was forced to go with her plans whether he liked it or not.

"Good. Now we'll get into position, you just fight him and we'll do the rest." Valerie told him as she, Sandra and Zachary all went into hiding leaving Arthur to himself.

"I have got to find a way out this mess.

**Well review guys and I mean all of you!**


	18. Hack and Slash

**Well good news, I'm out of school. Bad news, I still have my summer class til the end of the month. Word of advice if you plan on taking Physics over the summer. DO NOT! I honestly believe I'm days away from a nervous breakdown. Anyway, Hseeing as how I don't have anything to say on season 4 and it's BS decision to swap characters on us for once, I guess there's nothing better to do than to get moving. **

"Ok there you go." Joel told him as he finished modifying Billy's arm cannon. "The new upgrade should enable to charge your regular arm cannon shots. I'm thinking of calling it the Mega Buster."

"The Mega Buster?" Billy raised an eyebrow. "Really? You couldn't think of a more creative name?"

"Don't blame me. Capcom's the one that came up with it. Anyways it also doubles as a person delivery device to the shop I have Auto running. Just wire him some screws and he'll transport stuff in exchange. I've already entered your communications so I should be able to talk to you and also if you need to give the others a safe house during this whole ordeal tell them there more than welcome to come to the junkyard the defenses at this place should keep Wily's machines at bay."

"Thanks Joel. So you wouldn't have any idea on who I should save first. Do you?"

"Well the closest Robot Masters are in the jungle sector that Arthur and Ezekiel patrol."  
>"A jungle too? Wow Chris is good at creating different environments."<p>

"I know anywho, just an heads up. Zeke can be a little annoyingly resilient at times. He doesn't even realize when he's lost at a game of checkers. So he may try to kill you even after you beat him and the Roboenza virus isn't infecting him. Come to think of it even if you broke both his legs he probably would still crawl towards you. It's actually kinda sad."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Oh and there is one Robot Master I really think you should save as soon as you can Rodney. Poor kid's only 11 and I know for a fact that most of the others would really appreciate if he doesn't have to take Chris's crap."

"Back things up are you telling me Chris kidnapped an 11 year old kid?"

"Technically he was only 8 when he was captured but yeah."  
>"What a sick bastard. Ok I'll go and head to the jungle and then I'll save Rodney. Cmon Groucho we need to get going."<p>

"Coming."

"Oh and one last thing can you don't mind if I take this Crotchitizer do you. Chef's birthday is coming up and he's really wanted one of these."

"Take it. It's the least I can do after all the stuff your doing for us. Besides I really don't want that thing around. To many bad memories."

* * *

><p>"So what information do we have on our next opponent?" Groucho said after he blasted a couple of robot snakes wrapped around the trees of the jungle sector.<p>

"I don't see why you care you're not fighting them." Billy reminded him. "Anyway I'm already looking."

According to the roster pages Arthur Bladeline a.k.a. Slash Man really didn't have much in profile except that he kept to himself most of the time and his primary attack the Slash Claw was actually self-explanatory. The other Robot Master who controlled the jungle sector, Ezekiel Miller a.k.a. Search Man's, profile said pretty much the same thing that Joel said and that he was annoyingly persistent and a complete nuisance who can't even accept a loss at Rock Paper Scissors.

"So anything?"

"Not much more than what Joel told-"

But Billy was interrupted when he heard a loud roar. He and Groucho turned around and saw a giant 30 foot robot T-Rex charging at him.

"Holy F**king Asscrackers!" Bill yelled.

"Finally I get to have a little fun." Groucho smirked as he pulled out an AR-15 assault rifle. "I got this guy, you deal with the Robot Master. I'll deal with this living fossil."

"You sure you got this?"

"Are you kidding? I'm seen animals in the woods crap things scarier than this."

Billy nodded in understandment (or with as much as he could get when it came to understanding the mind of gun-crazy duck) and continued on.

* * *

><p>"So Arthur's should be in here right?" Billy asked Joel, who was now a part of his communications.<p>

"Yeah be careful with him, he may not be as bad as Eva, but he on the more difficult half of the Robot Master spectrum.

"Hey I beat you didn't I? If I can beat you and Eva I think I'll be fine."

"Ok well good luck anyway."

"Hi Slash Man." Billy told him. "Listen normally I would talk to you, but you know what after facing so many of you I guess that's pointless so..."

"Listen Ass. Don't call me Slash Man, if Wily didn't have me under his thumb I wouldn't even let him call me that." Slash Man interrupted. "The name is Arthur."

"Wait so you're not infected? Oh good finally I catch a break here listen lemme just blast your armor off and the you can get out of this hell hole, cool?"

Arthur replied simply by lunging at him so he slice his head off but Billy jumped out of the way the last moment.

"Believe me Mega Man, I want to take you up on that offer more than anything but I just can't." Arthur confessed. "I'm sorry but don't take this personally."

He leapt onto a wall and jumped off it trying to slice Billy again, but Billy narrowly slid out of the way.

"What the hell? You know I can help you, you're not infected like the others so why the hell are you trying to kill me?"

"It's complicated." Arthur sighed not even wanting to look Billy in the eye due to his shame. "You wouldn't understand."

He then turned around and charged at him. Billy managed to bring up his Leaf Shield in the nick of time stopping Arthur in his tracks and then launched it and him with it away and into a wall. Billy then fired a Hard Knuckle, but Arthur jumped into the air dodging the flying fist as it destroyed the wall in front of it destroying it completely. Arthur landed behind Billy and slashed him in the back, then jumped directly above him and tried to come down on him claw first. Billy shot a Icicle Spear into the air, striking Arthur in the gut knocking him out of the air.

"Well looks like I found your weapon weakness." Billy informed him. "This is your last chance Arthur, I should tell you that when I discovered Eva's weapon weakness, well I suppose the Hard Knuckle explains what happen. So do you surrender?"

Arthur wanted nothing better to do than say yes but somewhere Valerie and the others were watching him and she was ready to reveal his secret to world and didn't want that to happen, so Arthur simply shook his head no and lunged at Billy full speed.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" Billy fired another Icicle Spear that Arthur sliced to pieces.

He then lunged at Billy and struck him knocking him off his feet. Arthur then jumped up and dive bombed but Billy rolled out of the way and fired a charged Mega Buster shot. He then switched back to his Icicle Spear and hit Arthur again before he had a chance to recover, knocking him into unconsciousness. He collapsed on the ground in near defeat. His armor was still intact but his body had quit. Billy stood over him charging his Mega Buster.  
>"I gave you a chance at mercy, and you shunned it. I'm guessing Napalm Man isn't the only Robot Master who actually fights willingly. I hope your decision to help Chris was worth it, Arthur."<p>

Billy fired his charged shot towards his collapsed opponent but before the attack landed a ring of diamonds popped out of nowhere surrounding Arthur shielding him from damage.

"I apologize Mega Man, but I'm afraid Arthur is still useful to me and I can't let you kill him." Someone told him.

A trio of blades then appeared and pinned Billy's shoulders to the wall preventing him from moving. He looked on as three teams came out of the shadows.

"Well I have to admit, I knew we had to intervene but I didn't expect to have do it because you came close to killing Arthur." The brunette female who was clearly the leader of the group told him. "But oh well whatever at least it gave me a chance to find out what your capable of. Just remember this double M you may have lucked out today, but Chris isn't the only one who's watching you I am too, and when you least expect it. Well I can't think of something dramatic to go out on right now but you get the idea. Let's get going guys." She told her two cohorts.

The black male of the group picked up Arthur placed him over his shoulder and carried him like a sack of potatoes as he and the others left just as Billy was able get free.

"I'm back." Groucho waddled in wearing a necklace with a tooth from the T-Rex he annihilated. "Boy, I have to admit that guy put up a nasty fight but in the end he was no match for me. So did I miss anything?"

"Ok something weird just happened." Billy told him and Joel "I was just about to finish the job on Arthur but this bitch and her two friends came out of nowhere and rescued his ass."

"Really what did she look like?"

"She had brown hair and I think she used a shield of gems."

"Did she wear a lot of pink?"

"Yeah."

"That's Valerie, I never did trust that woman. Arthur must be working in cahoots with him. Weird though he isn't to big of a fan of hers either I don't know why he would help her."

"What's also is weird is that both of them were completely unaffected by the Roboenza virus too. They actually seemed like they wanted to kill me."

"Valerie I can understand she must've convinced Wily to give him the vaccine but again I don't understand why she would've had Arthur help her out."

"There clearly is something going on between those two, Joel and believe you me I am going to find out what happening."

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Groucho asked.

"Do you have to be militaristic?" He asked back.  
>"Not really."<p>

"Then drop it! Your ruining the moment!

**Guess what I want? A review. So write one!**


	19. Search and Destroy

**Sorry this chapter took so long like I said Physics was an evil class and it seems my primary supplieres for fanfics decided to take a break last month. The only good thing that's happened was Toonami returned and is now on Adult Swim. Anyway I really was hoping to make this chapter better, but I really wanted to get out today because today's a special day. Anyone know what it is?**

As Billy and Groucho continued their trek through the jungle, the intern asked a question to Joel that had been on his mind for sometime now and seeing as how he seemed to have a brief reprieve from the chaos going on he thought now was the best time to ask.

"So Joel, there was something I meant to ask you, Katie and Sadie warned me about Colin. What's the deal with that guy?"

"Colin? The guy is a monster. Before the invasion I could've sworn I saw him kick a puppy…twice! Oh and did you know about the tattoo on his neck?"

"What's wrong with that? Lots of people have tattoos."

"Not one of Charlie Brown shooting up. And his personality is just part of the problem. Being the mechanic of the Robot Masters, I know the specs of everybody and Napalm Man is easily the most deadliest. Rocket Launchers, explosives, napalm, obviously… and his armor is far stronger than the others. He's a walking fortress, and the worst part is how much Chris trusts him. He was proud of how well he worked out more than any of us and his ruthlessness. I even heard a rumor that Colin wasn't even captured like the rest of us, he actually came to Chris, in person, and told him he wanted to become a Robot Master. In all honesty I take back me calling him a monster. Monster is to kind a word. Listen Billy, as much as I want you to wring his neck. You need to avoid him at all costs. He's just to powerful. In all honesty, I think he maybe even stronger than the Yellow Devil! I already ran some simulations and I estimate that at you're current strength you only have roughly a 0.3% chance of survival against him. If you want to take him down your going to beat some of the others first."

"I understand. I'll deal with him later." He told him as he approached Zeke's lair.

"So Zeke's in here, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry he shouldn't be to big a threat."

Billy entered the lair and standing there with a cocky look on his face was Search Man.

"Yo dawg! Nice to meet yah. Name's Search Man. Glad to see you could make it, eh. Okay, let's just make this simple seeing as how I'm gonna kill yah either way. Surrender now and I'll make this quick and painless for yah." He told him.

"Listen I've beaten about a quarter of you already, can't you just make this easy on yourself and quit?"

"No way dawg! I'm gonna win this cause no one can beat me."

"Is he always like this?" Billy asked Joel.

"Unfortunately, yes. Since the Roboenza virus is a computer virus, it would only affect the mechanical aspects of the Robot Masters and not their personality given that it's biological. So he's talking and acting just like how he would even if he weren't infected. Other than the fact that he wants to kill you and continues to inflate Chris's ego." Joel explained. "To be perfectly honest, I don't see how this guy has such a huge fan base amongst the Total Drama fans."

"Enough talk let's do this!" Search Man launched an arrow from the bow he had on his left arm.

Billy slid underneath the arrow, however the arrow did a 180 and struck Billy from behind what the hell.

"Billy the attack is called Homing Arrow for a reason." Joel told him. "Didn't you see read the bio page?"

"PS forgot to add it ok? Why is he even using a bow anyway?"

"Well, Wily originally designed him with a sniper rifle, but Zeke replaced it with that claiming he was a better archer."

"Well he isn't the only one with homing attacks!" He exclaimed firing off a Magnet Missile.

The Magnet Missile struck Search Man in the abdomen knocking him onto the ground. Before he could get up, Billy fired a Hard Knuckle destroying his armor on impact.

"Wow that's it." Billy asked out loud. "Joel is right you are a joke."

* * *

><p>Arthur was finally starting to come to after. But much to his surprise he found himself in Valerie's lair with her looking at him in disdain.<p>

"Oh great you're here! What did I do to deserve being in hell!" He asked.

"You're not dead you idiot. The others and I managed to save your ass before Mega Man could finish you off." She explained.

"So where's Zach and Sandra?"

"They went back to their own sectors the last thing we want is Yoshi, Harold and Bridgette getting suspicious of our little pairing. We're just lucky Zeke's an idiot and Mega Man missed my sector when he cleared out the caves."

"Depends on who your askin'."

"Well with you out of the way Mega Man now controls the jungle sector."

"What about Zeke? He controls that area too."

"Be real if he beat you, do you honestly think he would fair any better?"

"Good point."

"So anyway with that in mind I guess that means were going to sector mates for the time being."

"Oh great."

"Listen if makes you feel any better, I'm not to thrilled about it either, but we have to play with the cards that are dealt to us."

"I'm outta here." Arthur told her.

"Tell me, Arthur do you want people to read your blog about the Phoenix Saga, was it?" She asked causing Arthur to stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

"I didn't think so." She smirked.

"I hate you so much." Arthur muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Yeah. Sing another song why don't you?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Zeke. You ok guy?" Billy asked trying to wake up the home schooled loser.<p>

"Hold on I got this." Groucho told him.

"No firing explosives in by his ear."

"Relax I wasn't gonna do that." He told him as he pulled out a foghorn and blew it next to his ear.

"YYYYYYOWWWWCCCCCCCCCHHHH!" Zeke screeched waking up from his coma.

After the ringing in his ear subsided. Zeke noticed Billy kneeling next to him and finally connected the dots.

"No way! Mega Man! All right my ticket outta here get ready to die." Zeke told him as he tried to transform.

"Yeeeah that's not going to happen. I already beat you. Your armor's gone."

Zeke continued to try to transform for two minutes until he just gave up, picked up a stick on the ground and charged at Billy.

"I may not be able to turn into Search Man but it won't matter. I'll still kill you." He told him as he continued to hit him over the head with it.

"You know that doesn't hurt, but it is getting annoying. You did hear me right? You're done your free."

"I don't care, eh. I'm going to win this contest. Now shut up die."

"Ok this is getting ridiculous." Billy fired a Icicle Shard at Zeke's feet, freezing him to the ground.

"Don't worry, your feet should thaw in about ten to fifteen minutes. When you do go to the junkyard and hide out with Joel. And seriously guy, think about getting some help. You're pathetic." The intern told him as he walked off to his mission.

"Hey come back here and fight like a man, eh! Oh I get it you're a chicken, yeah run awa-" Zeke was cut off when his mouth was taped shut by Groucho.

"I'll have you know that some off my superiors are chickens! You're lucky you're a hostage otherwise I would blow that skull clean off your shoulders!" The commando duck told him.

He then smacked upside the head for good measure and flew off.

**OK Zeke's down moving on whose next... I'll be honest I haven't really thought about that I guess you'll just have to wait.**


End file.
